Diary Anak Kosan
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: CHAPPIE 5 SPECIAL More long! Gue Sakura Haruno, dan anak-anak kosan kembali beraksi! Gak tau kenapa, tuh anak-anak sekarang makin pada berubah, ya. Lantas, gimana cara gue supaya kita jadi bersatu lagi? Rnr? Gomen telat update!
1. Introducing!

Diary Anak Kosan

Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- Story belongs to me

Genre : Friendship dan Humor

Warning : Gaje abis, OOC, bukan bahasa sastrawan, rempah-rempah berbahasa Inggris diselipin, de el el dah pokoke!

Summary :Nama gue Sakura Haruno. Asli Konoha. Anak SMA. Eh, suatu hari, Mamih gue dengan sembrononya ngebujuk gue kosan. En akhirnya, gue punya banyak inspirasi dan kejadian-kejadian yang bisa disaring kayak daun teh, yang nambahin pengalaman gue yang anak mamih en papih ini. Pengen tauu? _Just click the title, and you can find more!. _Warn : Gak pake bahasa baku, yang ada bahasa gaul bro!.

Hy all! Gue author baru di sini! Semoga pada kehibur yak sama fic gue ini! Enjoy!

Oh iya, gue lebih milih genre humor karena gue pernah baca FFn Mature yang genrenya romance, ternyata isinya biru semua!Dakuw menyesal sekaliii! Otakku kotoor! _*salah sendiri, kenapa asal milih genre lo?_. NB: Nama-nama yang gue pakai di sini hanya untuk lawakan dan properti yang digunakan tidak terbuat dari bahan berbahaya _*kok jadi OVJ sih?._

Oh iya, gue ambil cerita ini terinspirasi dari Mbak Dewi 'Dedew' Rieka yang berjudul "Anak Kos Dodol", yang gue paksa buat follow back twitter gue! Hyaa, thanks banget ya mbak! I'm so happy _*nangis bombay_.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, silahkan menikmati yaa!

CHAPTER 1 : INTRODUCE

Sakura P.O.V

Konoha. Tepatnya, hari Jumat jam 13:32 di Konoha.

Huh. B-E-T-E.

Gue lagi duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Bosen banget gue di rumah. Masa liburan cuma duduk-duduk aja? Sementara Rebecca Black menyanyikan lagu "_Friday_" dengan wajah sumringah tambah 1 jerawat, gue cuma bengong sambil nonton layar TV yang sebenarnya OFF _*nonton apaan dong kalo gitu?_.

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

Tenang aja saudara-saudara, itu suara nyokap gue. Kalo nggak dijawab sahutannya aja mulutnya kayak ikan trout jontor version kayak Sam di Glee, qiqiqiqiqi.

"Iya ma, gak usah teriak-teriak kali! Lagipula gue gak terkena _Sansevaria Congerium_ kok!". Ups, kayaknya gue melesetin nama terumbu karang deh.

"KAMU BAKAL TINGGAL DI KOSAN!"

Oh. HA? KOSAN? Gak salah denger kan gue? _*katanya gak budek!._

"Se,serius maaam? Masa' aku yang masih SMA ini mesti kosan, ma? Terlalu belia kali!" Ujarku penuh manja _*yuuck._

"Tenang dong, sayang. Di kosan itu juga banyak anak SMA-nya kok, meskipun tercampur dengan anak-anak mahasiswa," jawab mami yang ngeliat anaknya sudah _sweatdropped_ duluan.

Pas mau kujawab _*tadi gue-elo, sekarang kok aku-kamu sih?_, mami sudah motong duluan.

"Lagipula, jarak dari rumah ke sekolahmu kan jauh. Kalo dari kosan, kamu tinggal jalan kaki atau nebeng teman sekosan kamu yang punya mobil," lanjut mami enteng padahal lagi megang barbel 5 kilogram di tangan kirinya.

Kalau dipikir, betul juga sih apa yang dibilang mami sama putri semata wayangnya yang kiyut ini _*hoeekk_. Coba deh lihat perjuangan gue buat pergi ke sekolah. Pertama, gue mesti bangun pagi, terus keluar dari apartemen Haruno, ke halte _busway_. Begitu nyampe halte pertama, gue mesti naik _busway_ 3 kali. Habis nyampe ke halte terakhir, perjalanan belum selesai. Gue masih harus belok kiri, sementara jalur _busway_nya lurus. Karena malesnya, gue naik becak yang banyak mangkal di sana. Kalau telat bangun, terpaksa harus merelakan sarapan dan lari sekencang mungkin.

"Gimana, mau enggak? Mami sudah _booking_ lho. Tempatnya mewah deh, kayak hotel bintang lima." kata mami.

"Mau, mau mam! !Asal deket sekolah, _I'll do anything_!" jawab gue dengan _puppy eye._

Tanpa banyak cekcong, aku langsung membereskan pakaian, peralatan tidur khusus macam selimut kesayanganku yang berwarna pink sesuai dengan warna rambut pendekku ini, sampai boneka _teddy bear_ yang mirip kayak Mr. Bean punya pemberian guruku waktu berhasil menjahit rok mininya pun kubawa. Hasilnya, aku membawa 2 koper full ditambah ransel pink yang bergambar Hatsune Miku yang memeluk pundak sampai punggungku. _Bye-bye my room..._

Aku dianter mami pakai mobilnya. Mungkin ada yang tanya, kalian punya mobil, kok Sakura pergi ke sekolah naik _busway_? Jawabannya karena mami berangkat duluan ke kantornya setelah membuatkan sarapan untukku, makanya kami tidak bisa berangkat bersama. Tenang aja, gue maklumin kok _*gak ada yang khawatir tuh sama lo!_.

Begitu sampai, benar saja apa yang dikatakan mami. Kosannya mewah dan luas. Di depannya tertulis, "TERIMA KOS WANITA". Ah, syukurlah, untung mami memilihkan kosan yang benar. Tiba-tiba, aku mengalihkan pandanganku_ *cielaa_ ke kanan pada bangunan mewah yang juga mirip dengan kosan _luxury_ ini. Tetapi, di depannya ada tulisan, "TERIMA KOS PRIA".Jadi, di sini ada kosan pria, ya.

"Ma, kosan ini dijamin aman kan?"

"So pasti, dong. Liat, dong, satpamnya. Makin tebal kumisnya, makin ketat penjagaannya!". GUBRAKK!

Jahh. Liat keamanan kok dari kumis sih.

"Serius, ma! Sampingnya ada kosan pria, tuh!" kataku sambil menunjuk pada bangunan samping kosan pink ini.

"Mami denger sih, bakal ada orang-orang paruh baya yang bakal ngejaga kalian. Mungkin laki-laki sih, tapi orangnya baik lho .Jadi, aman dan tentram deh hidupmu!" kata Mami. Ih, lebay banget sih lo ma! _*anak durhaka mode on_.

Ketika di dalam, kami merasa sejuk karena ada AC. Bukan Angin Cendela, lho. Sementara mami sibuk ngurus ini-itu, aku ngerasa ada yang janggal di sini. Ah, iya! Ada banyak dentuman suara dari lantai 2!

"Sakura, kamu dapet kamar di lantai 2 nomor 20, ya. Biar saya antar," kata Pak Say, eh Pak Kabuto, cowok paruh baya yang dimaksud mami tadi. Tampangnya sih ramah, tapi liat aja kepribadian lainnya di pengenalan tokoh ini.

"Mamih pamit, ya Sakura. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, akan mami kirimkan uang bulanan ke rekeningmu nanti." kata mami sambil melepas pegangan tangan _*dari tadi emang pegangan tangan yak?_.

"Yo wes, tak jaga deh anak ibu dengan sepenuh hati!" kata Pak Kabuto ramah.

Mami hanya senyum sambil berkata, "Pokok'e, jaga baek-baek anakku iki yo,".

Buset. Bisa ngeJowo juga nih mamikyu _*alaii_.

Mami pun pergi. Aku langsung dianter Pak Kabuto ke kamarku.

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Itu bukan suara gempa 10,00 SR, ya. Tapi, beat musik yang kenceng banget. Karena tiap musik dari kamar beda-beda, jadi kedengaran kayak lagi nonton pelem dar der dor _*mba' Dedew: Kopi Paste lo! _.

Setelah masuk ke kamar dan nyusunin pakaian, aku keluar dan pengen kenalan sama anak kosan yang ternyata di lantai 2 tuh anak SMA semua, sedangkan yang di lantai 1 tuh mahasiswa yang jadi embak-embak _*bukannya ember-ember? Xixixixixi..._

Kamarku paling pojok. Samping kanannya, Yamanaka Ino. Tapi, gue gak kenal dia. Lhaa.. kok bisa nyebutin nama orangnya? Wong di tiap pintu ada tulisan nama mereka, kok!

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor,_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor,_

_If your an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor,_

_DON'T STOP, KEEP IT MOVIN' PUT YOUR DRINKS OUT!_

Melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu, gue ngeliat si Ino Yamanaka ini sedang nge_dance_ dengan gilanya di lantai. Ya iyalah, orang lagunya Jennifer Lopez-On The Floor feat Pitbull, makanya nari di lantai. Kalo nari di meja, udah kelewat sarap si Ino ini _*authornya kale yang gila!_.

Karena makin aneh, pintu Ino berhasil gue jauhi karena takut ketular _nggilani_ nantinya. Bodi gue langsung geser ke arah pintu 18_, _samping Ino yang nomor 19. Nama cewek ini, hmm.. Hyuuga Hinata! Kira-kira, musik apa ya yang diputer sama orang ini? Bahkan musik di kamarnya pun kayaknya mellow banget gitu.

_What can you do, when your good isn't good enough,_

_When all that you touch tumbles down_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

Jiaah, Hyuuga-san. Lagunya Glee-Get It Right. Ketauan abis patah ati nih. Jangan intipin lagi, ah. Tar gue dikira agen CIA _*halah_, hahaha.

Mari kita menuju ke pintu selanjutnya, kalau enggak salah ini.. Tenten. He? Kok namanya sepuluh-sepuluh sih? Seri dong!_ *lu kate ini nonton bola, hah?_.

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell_

Ini lagu Avril-What The Pak eh, Hell _*maafkan saya, Mbak Epril, eh Avril * *ditonjok Avril saking ndesonya. _Si Tenten ini joget-joget sambil nenggak _sandwich_. Tuh ranjang pataah aja baru deh mewek trus nelpon keluarga kayak ada orang meninggal.

"Eh, Sakura, ngapaen di sini?"

Itu suara Pak Kabuto dari tangga. Akhirnya, gue jawab deh. Anak alim, kan? Horeee _*gilaa._

"Eh, Bapak, anu, ini kenapa ya kok seluruh kamar berisik banget?" tanya gue.

"Oh, ini tradisi anak-anak kos sini, Sakura. Tiap Jumat, sekitar jam 14:00-18:00 mereka bebas nyalain musik sekencang-kencangnya. Itu saya maklumin, karena anak-anak pasti penat sama pelajarannya." Jawab Pak Kabuto. Baek banget, Pakk...

"Kok yang di bawah nggak muter musik, Pak? Anak-anak kuliah kan penat banget!" tanyaku lagi.

" beda _shift_nya sama kalian. Kalian mulai jam 2 siang, mereka mulai jam 10 malam sampe jam 2 dini hari. Harap maklum ya dek, kalo malem Jumatnya gak bisa tidur. Kadang mereka ngerumpi sampe berisik dan cekikikan mulu tiap larut malam. Tapi, anak-anak kos lantai 2 udah bisa menerima ini kok, Sakura." Terang Pak Kabuto panjang x lebar x tinggi (?).

"I, iya deh, Pak. Tengkyu banget ya, Pak." Kataku.

"Mari, dek" jawab Pak Kabuto sambil lari-lari ke bawah kayak dikejar-kejar guling.

_PENGENALAN TOKOH_

**SAKURA HARUNO**

Cewek manis *yuuuck yang doyan ngemil segala macam, si Lady Pink, manja abis, jago ngembat apapun yang penting pinky, hobi nebeng kalo mo pergi ke sekolah.

**INO YAMANAKA**

Cewek yang doyan ngusil, gak bisa nangis, suka keluar malem-malem en bikin Pak Kabuto ceramah di langit gelap, Beliebers, suka clubbing malem mingguan jadi ratu pesta, unyu terong, teguh menor.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Cewek cantik, doyan pop-mellow, Archie-angel, pemalu berat, otak encer, rajin nabung makanya agak tajir, madece (masa depan cerah), disayang ortu, sedikit terkena demam Bieber dan sekarang dirawat menggunakan lagu "Dr. Bieber".

**TEN-TEN**

Penggemar Manchester United, sedikit tomboy tapi Drama Queen, doyan rambut cepol, gaya blak-blakan tanpa upil, tampil sesederhana mungkin, pemberani.

**MBAK KARIN**

Mahasiswa jurusan Agronomi, bodi ceking tapi gesit, rajin nanam tanaman, sering jadi tempat curahan hati anak-anak karena doyan ngasih nasihat, pelupa.

**TEMARI**

Siswi SMK jurusan Perhotelan, Drama Queen, sang pemimpi, punya banyak koleksi cowok, boros.

**MBAK KURENAI**

Mahasiswa yang kerja sambilan jadi ilustrator, tampang manis padahal umur 30 tahunan, rambut bergelombang rapih yang bikin sirik, sering bawain makanan buat anak-anak, pinternya gak ketolongan, baik hati.

**SHION**

Anak SMA yang tertarik sama cowok kosan sebelah, Uzumaki Naruto, hobi nyatet hal-hal bodoh seseorang, berhati lembut, tapi kalau disamain sama Hinata langsung nyolot kayak anjing Bulldog, nyanyi di kamar mandi penuh penghayatan dan tetesan air mata.

**NARUKO**

Adek kandung Naruto, rambut pirang panjang yang bagus nan lurus *bikin sirik, keinginan menjadi seorang supermodel, kerja sampingan jadi SPG Makeup, paling sayang sama kakaknya, cantik-cantik doyan ngupil yang baginya merupakan perawatan tubuh.

**SHIZUNE**

Baby Huey, sayang binatang, mandiri, pinter, kerja sambilannya fotografer amatiran, doyan jalan-jalan ke taman, selera yang childish.

**TSUNADE**

Penjual warung dekat kosan, gerakan gesit, pengusaha kripik yang dijual online, dagangan murmer, tepat tanggal 25 nagih anak kosan secara serempak.

**PAK KABUTO**

Punya 2 kepribadian, yaitu ramah kalau lagi banyak duit, tapi langsung juteks abis pas lagi cekak. Paruh baya, mantan pengawal Orochimaru, si buronan teroris Konoha makanya kuat.

_Tokoh-tokoh lainnya bakal dikenalin pas ada alurnya aja_

"Sakura, banguuuuun!" teriak Ino dari dalem kamar. Huft, rewel banget sih lo.

"Paan sih, No. Gue ngebolos aja." Jawab gue. Suer, gue ngantuuuk banget gara-gara begadang ngerumpi bareng mahasiswa semalem.

"Yaudah, entar gue bilangin dah ke Asuma-sensei, tapi alesannya apaan?"

"Gue lagi menstruasi."

"Gak masuk akal! Orang lagi haid juga masih bisa masuk kale!"

"Gara-gara ditabok paparazzi."

"Ngaco, lo, Sak! Gue bilang lo pusing gara-gara ngerjain tugas aja, ya!"

"_Whatever la_."

Dan Ino pun pergi.

Hah... indah banget. Oh iya, meskipun udah 1 minggu gue tinggal di kosan, gue udah kenal seluruh penghuni kosan ini. Tapi, gue belom kenal anak kosan sebelah. Alasannya, takut pada preman semua. Tapi tidak dengan demikian sama Shion. Katanya, cowok di sana pada baek semua. Halah, bilang aja cuma Naruto yang paling baek di kosan sana!

Oh iya, ada satu lagi nih perkembangan gue di sini, yaitu: Berani ini, siapa aja yang bolos, ya?

Ah. Sabodo. Gue tidur lagi ajah!

KRIIIIIING!

Arggh! Alarm najong ini bikin gue kesel dah! Kenapa tiap lagi mimpi indah aja langsung teriak-teriak gak wajar macem Ino sih? Lo tuh gak tau penderitaan gua tau!_*orang gila..._

Karena alarm jontor _*bentuknya bibir tebel nganga tengahnya jam digital_ ini reweel banget, gue matiin trus bangun aja paling gak suka kalau berurusan sama makluk gila pagi hari yang bikin naik darah satu ini! _*kurang kerjaan, lagian ngapain?_.

Langsung gue ke lantai 1, karena pengen ngerebus indomie sebagai presiden, eh, sarapan gue pagi ini. Lapeeeer...

"Eh, ada Sakura nih? Kok enggak sekolah?". Eh, itu kan suara Mbak Karin.

"I, iya, Mbak, saya pusing soalnya..." jawab gue dengan yakin _*halah, boong aje lo_.

"Oh, mau dibantuin bikin mie-nya?" tawar Mbak Karin.

"Eh, nggak usah Mbak..." jawab gue enggak enak. Nanti dikira anak manja _*baru nyadar loe?._

"Oh, yaudah. Mbak tuangin bumbu aja ya ke mangkokmu," kata Mbak Karin sambil membuka pembungkus bumbu instan.

"Thanks ya, Mbak. Emangnya Mbak gak kuliah?" tanya gue.

"Aku hari ini kuliah siang. Dosennya lagi kondangan ke kawinan sodaranya pagi ini," jawabnya. Kocak banget tuh dosen. Masa kondangan pagi-pagi? Qiqiqiqi..

"Oh, iya. Kamu pusing kenapa?"

"Eng... aku ngerjain tugas Fisika semaleman... hehehee.."

"Udah dibilang, kerjain tugasnya jangan larut malam!" sergah Karin.

Selesai bikin indomie, aku langsung ngacir ke ruang tamu, disusul Mbak Karin yang membawa roti isi telor ceplok penuh taburan Royco di tiap sisi telornya. Pasti enyak, tuhh... nyesel dah dakuw, selalu bikin yang serba instan mulu.

"Mau? Nih, tapi gigit, ya." Kata Mbak yang ngeliat mulut gue udah penuh iler.

"MAUU!" seruku sambil menggigit roti panggang tersebut.

Kraukk! Hm... renyah, gurih, and... _full taste_! Kayaknya, Mbak Karin lumayan jago masak juga nih.

"Gimana, enak gak?"

"Enyak, mbak... umm..." seruku sambil ngunyah roti yang _zuuper chrunchy_-nya itu.

Pas lagi sarapan bersama Mbak Karin, kami ngobrol bareng. Iyalah, calon ibu gosip gitu lohh...

"Oh, iya, Sakura, kamu udah kenal seluruh penghuni kosan ini?"

"Udah dong, Mbak! Ino, Hinata, Temari, Mbak Shizune, Naruko..."

"Maksud gua, yang kos sebelah.." ralat Karin.

"Nggg... Naruto, mbak..." jawab gue sumringah.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Kakak kandung Naruko, ceria tapi ngerepotin, paling sayang _tattoo _kumis kucing yang tertoreh di pipinya, tipe lelaki rewel, OOC, jail, agak jayus.

"Jiah... lain kali kenalan dong!"

"Males, mbak, takut sesat."

"Lhaa? Sesat gimana?" tanya Mbak yang rambutnya merah kayak Hayley William, vokalis grup band emo Paramore.

"Iya, jangan-jangan kayak yang ada di Suna kayak preman kelas ka.."

"Ya elaah.. hari ini cemas gara-gara begituan?" potongnya.

"Khusus cowok, mereka diseleksi dengan cara menyapu kosan cewek se-2 lantai cara menyapu-nya paling bagus, rapih, dan banyak debunya, merekalah yang bakal tinggal di kosan samping," lanjutnya.

Wah, yang bikin acara seleksi beginian boleh juga, nih. Kosan pasti rapih juga, kan banyak yang ikutan seleksi kosan ini. Pak Kabuto tinggal leyeh-leyeh, ni yee...

"Tapi, percuma aja kalo orangnya rapih, tapi hobinya nyubit paha , kesopansantunan juga dinilai..." tambahnya yang mengira kalau gue-bakal-salah-sangka.

"Ohh... ngomong-ngomong, nama kosan ini apaan?" tanyaku.

"Kosan sebelah namanya Puri Cantika, eh White Bird I, kalau di sini namanya White Bird II, katanya Pak Kabuto sih Bu Kos mau bikin kosan sampingnya lagi, namanya White Bird III, yang bakal ditempatin sama..." Mbak Karin mikir bentar.

"Siapa? Bencong? Hewan piaraan? Keluarga?" tebakku.

"Tau deh. Gue belom nanya sama Pak Kabuto. Pokoke informasi sementaranya ya begitu.." jawabnya tanpa mateng-basi (?).

Setelah ceritaan dan cuci piring masing-masing, aku dan Mbak Karin mandi di kamar masing-masing. Oh, iya, _about the room_nya, kamarnya lumayan luas. Pas aku dateng ke kosan ini, ruangan udah dilengkapin sama ranjang empuk ukuran _King Size_, meja belajar model mahasiswa yang di samping kanan tempat tidur warna putih, lemari yang _big size_ di samping kiri tempat tidur berwarna putih, ada balkon di samping kanan ruangan, AC _*cuma pake yang bener, biar irit,_ TV LCD 48", meja depan lengkap dengan sofa putih, kamar mandi samping kiri, wallpaper dinding yang berwarna _cream_, belom lagi tambah _acessories_ warna pink yang gue pasang di kusen pintu dan dinding paling atas yang mengenai langit kamar _*masangnya pun mesti gotongan!_, yaitu gantungan bentuk lope-lope pink alias hati!_ U know me so well.. Do I heart youu... *plaak!_.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung nonton MasterChef Australia, abis gak ada kerjaan sih.

Siangnya, gue disuruh bersihin dapur kosan cewek ama Pak Kabuto. "Daripada kamu nganggur, mending bantuin gue," sambar Pak Kabuto pas gue nyoba-nyoba nolak ajakan dia.

Asem kowe!

Hm.. dapurnya luas banget nih. Makanya, pas jadwal makan, nih dapur masih mampu menampung 20 anak kosan cewek-cewek dodol yang satu ini. But, jangan kira gue seneng disuruh-suruh beginian. Justru karena luas, gue pegel bersihinnya!

Pas selesai, gue pamit sama Pak Kabuto buat jalan-jalan ke luar bentar. Mo refreshing otak setelah penat membereskan dapur nih _*emang ngeberesin dapur ampe segitu ya penatnya? Lebay aja kale lo!_.

Hmm... kira-kira gue mau ke mana, ya? Cuaca siang ini teriiiik dah kayak di Mesir _*kayak udah ngerasa aja loe!_.

_Finally, _gue putusin mau jalan-jalan ke taman aja. Kali aja bisa nambah inspirasi mencari ide tempat kencan yang murmer _*gak modal._

Pas lagi jalan-jalan di taman, gue ngeliat ibu-ibu yang tergopoh-gopoh ke arah gue. Tampangnya kayak capek banget.

"Kamu.. anak kosan White Bird kan?" tanya si Ibu.

"I, iya Bu, ada apa ya?" jawab gue sabar. Gue kan alim_ *halah._

"Hosh, hosh.. Tolong anterin ini ke Sasuke ya!" suruh si Ibu sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Sasuke? Siapa dia? Anak kosan White Bird? Kok enggak pernah denger yak? Jangan-jangan.. anak kosan sebelah lagi! _*ini akibatnya kalau gak gaul._

Oh, iya, tadi Ibu itu juga nyodorin gue botol kecil. Kayaknya cairan kental nih. Gue baca labelnya dulu, yah!

"MADU CAP 'NGEHE' "

Madu spesial yang dapat menyembuhkan bibir jontor, batuk bengek, upil kebanyakan, dll.

Komposisi : Madu yang disengat 1000 lebah.

Anjuran pakai : Terserah kalian, sepuluh takar enggak overdosis, kok!

Indikasi : Rasanya asem banget.

Produksi : Uchiha Corp.

Halah, sok lugas nih yang bikin. Karena merasa si Sasuke ini nama cowok _*yaiyalah, _aku langsung ngeloyor ke kosan White Bird I.

"Sakura, ngapain di sini?" tanya Mbak Nunung, pembantu kosan sebelah.

"Eh, mau ngasih ini ke Sasuke, Mbak... Bisa kasiin gak?" jawab gue sambil nyodorin tuh madu.

"Enak aje! Kasih sendiri! Situ punya tangan dikemanain?" jawab Mbak songong.

Begitulah pembantu kosan sebelah. Sifatnya kayak Pak Kabuto, "Tak ada uang, stress nian!". Atau karena gue dianggap rajin ya? _*plakk._

"Ayolah, Mbak. Kukasih Cadburry 1 biji, deh!"

"No, no, no! Selain duit, enggak usah nyogok!"

DASAR MATRE!

Ahkirnya, gue masuk ke dalam. Ternyata, di dalam sejuk dan bersih juga, sama kayak di kosan gue _*ya iyalah, wong diseleksinya aja make nyapu dulu!_. Tapi, ada 2 orang lagi ngobrol di dalem kamar deket tangga lantai 2. Suaranya gedee banget.

"Sabar, Sas. Lagipula, elo kayak gini sampai bolos sekolah. Mending, ambil gih madunya ke taman. Kesian mamih lo, nungguin. Apalagi terik gini. Mamih lo kan suka lupa make SPF 50 ke sekujur tubuhnya."

"Ih, najong! Bibir gue doer nan jontor gini elo masih nekad nyuruh-nyuruh gue mo ngambil madu asem itu."

Madu asem? Yuuuuck!

"Daripada elo jontor selamanya!"

"Hiks, ketampanan gue terancam, Dobe!"

Dobe? Itu kan, panggilan Uzumaki Naruto! Langsung deh, gue ketuk pintu kamar si Uchiha Sasuke _*gue tau namanya dari _name tag _di depan pintunya._

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tuh, Naruto! Bukain! Gue ngumpet dulu!"

"Iya deh, Teme."

Krieeeeet.

"Weeesss! Sakura-chan!" sahut si Naruto.

"Nih, ada madu dari maminya Uchiha Sasuke, kalau enggak salah. Katanya, ngomong makasihnya _via _twitter aja," jawab gue asal.

"Yo'a. Thanks ya," jawabnya.

Phuh.. lega. Gue pulang dengan bodi utuh ke kosan. Mbak Karin udah berangkat kuliah. Anak kosan lantai 2 alias anak-anak SMA-SMK belom ada yang pulang juga. Hasilnya, gue cuman bertiga di kosan sama Pak Kabuto dan Mbak , Pak Kabuto lagi nangkring di warungnya Mbak Tsunade, jadi cuman gue sendiri yang ada di dalem kosan cewek. Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana ya nasib tuh makluk jontor? Kecian, mesti diolesin sama madu yang rasanya asem itu. Karena bener-bener gak ada kerjaan, gue main game di laptop pinkie gue sambil ngemil ikan teri di sofa ruang tamu. Gak tau, deh, tuh toples punya siapa, ya? Tabungnya bening tapi warna tutupnya ungu. Jangan-jangan... punya...

"JANGAAAAAAAAAN! HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Ya ampun. Gak sopan banget sih si Ino ini. Motong-motong alur cerita gue _*plakkk._

"Lha, Ino? Dah pulang? Sekolah kan belom bubar!" tanya gue biar mengalihkan obrolan teri. Eh, malah balik lagi ke alur teri.

"Iya! Alarm toples teri gue bunyi, tanda kalau ada yang makan teri gue lebih dari 5 bijong!" kata Ino.

Weh? Yang nemuin sapa tuh alarm toples? Albert Einston? _*dicincang para penemu dan ilmuwan sedunia berjamaah._

"Ngomong-ngomong, elo makan berapa bijong?" tanya Ino sambil ngambil es batu dari _freezer, _terus ditaruh di jidatnya sambil duduk di kasur gue.

"Er... 30 biji atau lebih, gitu..." jawab gue boong. Padahal, baru makan 6 biji. Cuman pengen bikin konflik. Abis, gue enggak pernah bikin skenario berantem, sih _*Ino : Asem kowee!._

"Dan kau tau, apa akibat dari perbuatanmu, sayang?" tutur mamih Ino _*salah deng, maksud gue Ino _sambil bawa golok yang cuma segede ibu jarinya. Tapi, karena gue kepikiran tuh golok mainan punya Ino kayaknya ada sihir, gue langsung lari-larian. Si Ino malah nambahin senjatanya.

"_Take it or leave it, girl..."_ kata Ino sok tehe sambil bawa pisau daging mainan punya Shion kalau lagi main masak-masakan sama Naruto kalau lagi hari libur.

"GYAAAA~! Eniwan, help meee!" teriakku sambil keluar pintu kosan.

Kami main kucing-kucingan. Dan akhirnya... DUAKK!

Sepertinya, Christiano Ronaldo benjol parah, _readers_! _*dodol. _Eh, salah deng, maksudnya gara-gara gue lari-lari, akhirnya gue jatuh dan menimpa...

"Duh... Sakura! Ati-ati donk!" teriak Mbak Karin.

HE? MBAK KARIN? Jadi... gue nabrak Mbak Karin donk! Aduhh... semoga benjolnya nggak parah ya... _*sokk._

Akhirnya, kami menuntun Mbak Karin ke jalan yang benar, eh ke kamarnya yang rapih. Kocak deh pinggiran balkonnya. Masa banyak pot kaktus mini. Dasar anak Agro. Oh, iya, si Mbak Karin sekarang lagi nempelin kapas _full _betadine di lututnya. _Sorry sorry sorry sorry... *lhaaa... kok malah jadi lagu Super Junior yak?._

"Mbak, sori dori mori biri biri stroberi basi ya... Nih semua tuh gara-gara ulah si babi ungu itu!" teriakku sambil menunjuk hidung Ino.

"He? Salahmu, donk! Kau yang nabrak Mbak!" sambar Ino.

"Woi! Udah salah ngaku aja kek!" –Pink.

"Hei Pinky! Nyalahin orang melulu! Terima kek!" –Purple.

"Eh... tidak bisa!" –Pink.

"ELO GUE END!" –Purple.

"BODO! Gue juga ogah lesbi ama lo!" –Pink.

"SIAPA YANG LESBI?" –Purple.

"Elo lah! Sembarangan pilih solmet!" –Pink.

"Kan elo yang mau!" –Purple.

"SUDAH-SUDAH! DIEM DONK!" –Merah dodol _*plakk bugh! _Eh, Mbak Karin sukses menghentikan nge-dumel _battle _antara Pink dan Purple. Abis, ini pertama kalinya Mbak Karin teriak.

"Maaf, mbak..." jawab kami.

"Ayo! Maafan! Kalian tuh kayak anak bayi, ya!" suruh Mbak Karin sambil nempelin _handsaplast _di lututnya.

Kami pun maafan. Duh, malu banget.

"Anyway busway, kok Mbak balik lagi? Ngebolos ya?" tanyaku buat memulai obralan.

"Enak aja! Aku tuh enggak ngebolos, tau! Mbak mau ngambil _lappie, _tadi ketinggalan," sahut Mbak sambil ngambil _lappie_-nya yang berada di atas ranjang.

"Pergi duluan, yak!" kata Mbak.

"Dadaaaaah... " sahut gue plus Ino.

Abis itu, aku menaiki tangga putar, terus mau ke kamar Ino. Ino yang ngeliat aksi gue pun langsung nanya.

"Ngapain lo mau ke kamar gue?"

"Selama gue di kos, suka-suka gue donk. Mau ngapel ke kamar temen kek, apa kek..."

"Tapi..."

BRAKK!

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

BUSEEEET! Pas gue dateng ke kamar Ino, lagu Justin Bieber Love Me terputar kenceng bangett!

"Tapi, kalo masuk mesti gue duluan dulu, Sak. Soalnya, ya yang kayak tadi... Alarm lagu JB otomatis keputer pas ada orang yang masuk ke kamar gue..." kata Ino sambil cengengesan ngeliat gue.

ASEMMMM! Langsung kucincang orang itu hingga tewas...

_NB : Tidak ada hewan yang tersakiti di fic abal ini... hehe _

N/A:

Gimana? Lucu kah? Dodol kah? Jayus kah?

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ini fict pertama saiia! Makanya dengan bangganya saiia bawa ke arah ffn yang sebelumnya saiia pengen publish di Facebook saja.

_So, I'm very happy if u give me a review or critics *sok Inggris_, bahkan plem pun sah-sah saja, asal jangan sampe simpang siur ke arah terminal Jakarta. Makanya, kalo enggak suka tapi sudah terlanjur baca, berikan saja review yang bersifat membangun supaya bisa lebih bagus lagi.

Sip deh, daku usahain bisa dilanjutin, soalnya aku udah bikin Chappie 2-nyaa yang tentu lebih berbeda!

Oh iya, jangan lupa. _Before you leave this fict, _tinggalkan pesan riviuw anda, oke? ^_+


	2. Lomba Antar Kosan!

Diary Anak Kosan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Cha2luvGaGa

Tak' ingetin sekali lagi, kalo ada nama-nama yang membuat tersinggung bagi para riders dan bapak-bapak pres wapres sekalian _*ngimpi banget fict elo dibaca ma presiden!, _maafkan saiia yakk! Saiia pinjem bentar buat lawakan, nanti juga hilang, kok! Damaaaai ituuu indaaaaaaaah _*monyong ala Parto O Pe Je._

Hmm.. selamat membaca, ya. En gue update gak nentu, karena jadwal Justin Biber terbentur sama saiia _*gak nyambung en dikasih gamparan Beliebers. _Oh, iya. Met 17 Agustus ya, walaupun udah lewat, tapi meriahnya masih kerasa di RT gue! Merdeka!

CHAPTER 2 : LOMBA MAUT ANTAR KOSAN KEMBAR

"SAKURAAAA! SINI DONKK!" sahut Ten-ten, temen sekelas gue di kelas X-A. Oh, iya, gue lagi di sekolah gue, SMAN 8 Konoha. Sekolah ter-elite dengan kejeniusan otaknya _*bukan jenius mengoleksi pelem biru!._

"Paan sih?" tanya gue heran. Bisa-bisanya si Ten-ten berubah total jadi preman Pasar Tanah Abang.

"Udah tau belom kalo kosan kita bakal gelarin acara lomba?" tanya di rambut cepol emak-emak Beringharjo _*sok tehe lo _ini semangat kayak pas nonton Copa America Brazil VS Paraguay.

"Belom," jawab gue jujur bin asal.

"Nanti kosan kita lawan kosan cowok sebelah, lho!"

"Weiitce, tunggu doeloe. Dalam rangka apa nih lomba?"

"Dalam rangka hari ultah kosan kita yang tinggal 2 hari lagi!"

Gila juga nih kosan. Ngerayain ultahnya kayak HUT RI aja. Make lomba segala.

"Gue gak mau ikutan," sambar gue duluan. Serius, gue punya trauma ikutan lomba deh. Lomba apapun itu, baik lomba makan rempeyek, lomba tarik tali rafia, atau sejenisnya, dijamin gue kalah. Makanya, kayaknya percuma aja gue ikutan, yang ada juga gue langsung koit duluan.

"Woi, jangan nyerah dulu, dong! Masa udah mundur duluan?" sergah Ten-ten sambil duduk di samping gue, sambil buka bekalnya yaitu _pizza_ isi _beef corn_ yang diambil dari potongan _pizza _Mbak Karin yang lagi ngerayain kaktusnya yang udah tumbuh besar semalem. Jadi hari ini dia cuman manasin _pizza_-nya doang _*gak modal._

"Lagipula, kalo lawannya makhluk cupu yang doyan nyapu gituan, ngapain juga gue ikutan. Gue lebih memilih mundur."

"Ah! Sakura gitu! Hueeee...!" mewek Ten-ten.

"Sakura, tuh anak kenapa?" tanya Shion yang kebetulan lewat meja kami sambil membawa minuman rasa melon produksi pabrik Korea abal "Park Soom Bing Corp.".

"Gak rela kalo Joni jadi anak yang blak-blakan," jawab gue asal _*lagii?._

"Hiks... kejam banget sih lo! Emang gue yang nangkep Joni apa?" sergah Ten-ten. Dia kan penyuka iklan Exis. Hihihi.

"Ten-ten, ada upil," canda gue sambil mengkopi omongan si Joni yang (lagi-lagi) di iklan Exis.

"Huaaaaa! Kejam lo semuaa! Mending gue pergi ke kantin aja, buat ngasih tau yang lain!" kata Ten-ten sambil ngeloyor pergi, yang disusul sama _pizza _yang didapat dari (bukan) hasil setetes keringat darinya. Jiahh, padahal gue mau tuh _*sama aja, elo juga kagak modal!._

"Biarin aja, Shi. _Wong _dia cuman akting, kok," seruku, sambil menyantap bekal gue. Takut diambil soale _*rakus niaan!._

"Iya, aku tahu, kok." Kata Shion sambil membeberkan senyuman khas orang pemalu.

"Kamu tahu? Aku tempe, lho. Nih! Mau?" tawar gue sambil nyodorin bungkusan isi gorengan campur yang gue beli pas lagi ketemu abang gorengan. Isinya risol dan tempe _*kagak ada yang nanya, orang elo beli gorengan apa juga gak pernah lo bagi, Sak!._

"Ihh! Bukan gitu! Maksud gue tuh gue tahu sifatnya dia! Cantik-cantik kok bolot sih," jawab Shion sadis tenan.

Huee... jahat banget sih kowe. Masa aku diperlakukan kayak anak bolot? _*emang!._

"Iya, iya. Aku kan cuman becanda. Lanjutin, emang kenapa?" tanyaku kembali ke laptop yang berada di TEE KAA PEE! _*ala Parto O Pe Je, disertai tepukan riuh para penonton._

"Si Ten-ten ini pas SMP tuh ikut-ikutan ekskul drama bareng gue. Yang bikin gue dengki binti iri, tuh anak jadi murid kebanggaan kakak kelas yang jadi pengurus ekskul drama dengan penghargaan '_The Best Drama Queen'._ Langsung deh, kurobek tuh sertipikat plus kupatahin piala penghargaan-penghargaannya. Tapi enggak nyangka, ekskul drama punya banyak duplikat penghargaannya! Dan gue, hiks, gue dikeluarin dan gak bisa ikut ekskul drama di sekolah mana pun! Huweeeeee!" sahut Shion disertai tangisan bombay yang dicincang miring ala Casey Stoner _*gak nyambung!._

Buset dah. Kaget gue. Tomboy abis tapi _drama queen, _blas!. Karena takut _paparazzi _berpikiran negatif antara gue dan Shion _*gaya loee _, gue langsung nyodorin _tissue _yang gue pake abis bersiin mulut gue yang berminyak abis makan gorengan yang dengan jeleknya mengotori mulut Miss Universe ini _*ditampar Miss Universe 2010, Ximena Navarette._

"Ih, jijay! Gue cuman pura-pura tauk! Oh, iya, _acting _gue lebih bermutu dari pada Ten-ten kan?" tanya Shion penuh semangat sambil melempar _tissue _ke tong sampah yang sebenarnya kena kepalanya Justin Bibieur FulliLer _*sori dori mori yak hehe buat Beliebers.. Inget kan gue bikin cerita ini dengan damai en gak bermaksud memilukan hati elu-elu semua._

Okey, bek tu de stori! _*ndeso bener _English-_mu, Sak._

Bel telah tiba, tandanya kite-kite _*aksen Betawi nih yee _mau dikenalin sama oom-oom berkumis najong, eh, bukan dengg! Kami bakal belajar Biologi, en gurunya _killer _abieez.

Namanya Kurenai Yuuhi. Guru yang satu ini terkenal dengan sebutan rahasia anak-anak se-antero sekolah dan les yang ada di Konoha, yaitu _'Miss Killer (In The World)'._ _Yeah_, dia ntu guru les beken antar ortu-ortu se-Konoha dan sekitarnya, juga guru beken yang ada di Konoha High School. Mengenai orangnya sih, katanya dia pernah ngajar di Indonesia, tepatnya di Jakarta bagian Bawah a.k.a South Jakarta. Dia ngajar di salah satu SMP tiga angka yang ada di Tebet terus gedungnya warna hijau _*tau kan sekolah apa?, _en di SMA satu angka yang (juga) berstandar RSBI dengan _Cambridge. _Tapi, karena pembawaannya yang kelihatan terlalu dewasa, dan juga ngasih tugas yang bikin nangis kejer _*contohnya, disuruh bawa kaktus mini masing-masing 50 pot satu orang, _Bu Kurenai dipindahtugaskan ke Konoha. Tapi, dengan sifat yang aneh lagi. Guru _killer _yang suka ngiler kalau lagi makan _burger._

Udah dulu yak, ntar takut kalau dikira gue cerita sama orang gila atau penunggu! _*geplakk._

Konoha, jam 12.59.

Satu menit lagiiiii... Oh c'mon...

3, 2, 1!

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Yeahhh!" sahutku sambil _stretching _lengan. Yang lain udah pada berhambur keluar kelas, gue masih duduk di kelas. Iya, gue enggak bakal ninggalin nih kelas kalo belom selesai _stretching. _Tapi, gara-gara kegiatan ini juga gue dapet kesialan.

"Sakura? Belom pulang?" tanya Pak Kakashi, guru pelajaran Sejarah yang doyan nutupin mulutnya dengan masker bermotif unik nan lutchu. Sekarang sih lagi make motif batik Keraton Djokdja, hadiah dari istrinya pas lagi ultah.

"Belom, pak. Tapi, ini ud.."

"Bisa tolongin Bapak, enggak? Pliss.." bujuknya dengan nada memohon.

"Iya dah, Pak.." jawab gue dengan sungut _face version. _Pak Kakashi senyum semangat ala SM*SH _*?._

Pak Kakashi langsung ngajak gue ke ruang Guru. Gue disuruh tunggu di sofa biru muda. Eh, ada cowok rambut pantat ayam warna item buluk. Gue yakin elu-elu pada pasti pada mikir itu Sasuke Uchiha, _iyo, toh? _Ngaku aje lo pade! _*digebuk karena tuduhan paksa-memaksa._

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Berasal dari keluarga yang tajir, idola kaum hawa tapi punya rahasia besar yaitu bibirnya dower belakangan ini. Rambut item mirip pantat ayam belom dimandiin, orangnya sok _cool _tapi jadi _refreshing _bagi para kaum hawa.

Emang. Tebakan elo bener. Bedanya, di sini dia make masker putih. He? Jangan-jangaan...

"Sasuke yang bibirnya dower itu, ya?" tanyaku. Serius neh.

"Iya, eh, HMMP!" jawabnya jujur tapi langsung nutup mulutnya karena yang nanya cewek. Mungkin dia ngerasa udah kebongkar gara-gara ceplosannya itu kali, ya.

"Jangan kasih tau, ya. Pliss..." jawabnya memohon.

"Boleh.. Tapi elo mesti dengerin lagu ini!" kata gue sambil nyodorin _headset _pink gue. Dia pun nerima, en langsung dipasang tuh ke kuping _*ya iyalah, masa ke hidung?._

MAMPUSS ELO!

_Bibirmu doeeer... Bibirmu douweeeer..._

_Cenat-cenut, cenat-cenut_

_Kayak badut, kayak badut_

_Kalo lagi ngerayu cewek.._

_Bibirmu douweeeer... Bibirmu douweeeer..._

_Cenat-cenut, cenat-cenut_

_Kayak marmut, kayak marmut_

_Kalo lagi ngerayu cewek!_

"UDAH AH! STOP! ENEG NIH GUE! FYS!" omelnya.

"Weitce. Iya deh..." sahut gue disertai cekikikan gajebo.

Gue sambar tuh _headset _en HP _pinky _gue yang ber_casing blink-blink _ini. Kumatikan _music player _yang lagi muter lagu SM#SH – Cenat Cenut.

Ahh.. lega deh. Ngerjain cowok bibir sumbing, plus bantuin Pak Kakashi yang disertai kerjaan iseng gue yang sukses bikin Pak Kakashi berantakan. Tadi gue disuruh ngitungin anggaran untuk OSIS. Setelah selesai, gue ngeliat Pak Kakashi lagi tidur dengan pulasnya di kursi, komplit dengan gaya orang santai yang suka ngangkat tangan di kepalanya. Gue pelorotin tuh masker motif batik warna cokelat gigit, _and all of teachers know how the Mr. Kakashi's lips look a like. _Bentuknya... ya ampuun... _*Pak Kakashi : Gak usah diceritain! Aib gua ketauan guru-guru, dodol!._

Gue pulang ke kos dengan bodi utuh. Gue ceritain seluruh kejadian sampai ke bagian masker Pak Kakashi. Tapi, demi menjaga privasi, bentuk mulutnya enggak gue beberin. Tapi, anak-anak yang ada malah pengen tau gimana bentuknya. Langsung deh, gue kabur ke kamar daripada diteror anak-anak sekosan!

Gue ke kamar, dan langsung nyalain tipi. Tapi, liatlah aksi Ino Yamanaka, sang ketua Partai UnguSejahtera, melakukan aksi horornya di KAA TEE PEE, eh salah, tapi TEE KAA PEE! _*author terlalu banyak nonton O Pe Je dah._

"WOI SAKURAA! BUKAIN! GUE BUKAN MAU MINTA ELO NYERITAIN BENTUK BIBIER JUSTIN, eh, PAK KAKASHI!" tereak Ino sambil gedar-gedor pintu gue yang Malang, Jawa Timur _*gak nyambung, _sambil disertain nutup mulut karena tanpa sadar telah mencemoohkan nama idolanya sendiri.

Akhirnya gue buka, deh. Si Ino langsung duduk di sofa _cream _kesayangan gue. Gue duduk di sofa, lagi-lagi _pinky._ Hehehe, maap yak kalo gue tuh _pink _mulu. Maklum, gue _lady pinky._

"Yakin elo kalo elo udah kenalan ama anak kosan sebelah?" tanya Ino panik. Gue sediain aja anggur, dia pasti udah tenang. Kan dia _lady purple, _blas!

"Ha? Paling cuman dua orang," jawab gue cuek beibeh sambil nonton berita 'Nyasarudik'.

"Serius? Perkembangan pesat, _sista!_" jawab Ino sambil berkaca-kaca di cermin besar _pink _gue.

"Oh iya. Gue sih denger nih berita dari anak kosan sebelah, Naruto. Katanya, Sasuke punya masalah di mulutnya. Emang apaan?"

"Sariawan dia gede banget." Jawab gue dingin, sambil nonton berita yang udah ganti, yaitu 'Sihir Heri Potret Bioskop se-jagad Raya'.

"Serius elo Sak? Kenapa gak bilang ke _Guinness World Record _aja? Siapa tau belom ada yang mecahin rekor gituan. Sebelom sariawannya ilang. Kan lumayan tuh, duitnya.. biar gue bisa soping, eh _shopping _tas CHANEL," sergah Ino. Dasar sendu. Seneng duit.

"Oh iya, Sak. Lo ikut lomba duel kosan kita gak?" tanyanya serius sambil ngembat ikan teri di toples ungu.

"Ogah ah. Lebay amir. Kalau lokasinya di taman pasar malem, mending gue pindah kosan." Jawab gue yang lagi nonton iklan obat 'Gantengin'.

"Elo pasti nyesel banget Sak kalo elo pindah ke tempat laen. Karena pertama, perayaan ultah kosan kita di hotel Hiat! Konoha selama 2 hari 1 malem secara privasi, digabung sama kosan sebelah. Yang kedua, kosan laen udah pada penuh. Gimana?" jelas Ino yang menginterogasi yang menurut gue tuh lebay.

"Nggak ada alasan ke-3?" tanya gue.

"Ada. Cinta alam dan kasih sayang sesama makluk kos akan hilang di hadapanmu, _honey." _Jawab Ino sambil memainkan Dasa Dharma Pramuka. Jiahh.

Tapi ada kala benernya tuh anak. Hotel Hiat! Konoha tuh hotel bintang 5, _gals. _Siapa yang nolak ke sana bakal nyesel sampe ke ubun-ubun _*kayak gue nih_, apalagi kalo dibayarin. Dan kosan lain pun udah pada penuh. Beruntungnya gue, karena kosan yang mamih pilih waktu itu cuman satu kamar yang kosong, yaitu kamar yang sekarang gue tempatin.

"Ayo, gimana? Tetap bersikeras mau pindah? Biar gue bilangin sama Pak Kabuto," sahutnya nyeremin, lebih serem dari tukang siomay langganan mamih.

"Iya, iya! Gue _stay _aja deh!" jawab gue nyerah sambil ngangkat _sweater _gue warna putih yang kebetulan nangkring di sofa gue. Abis gue enggak punya bendera warna putih sih.

"Wow! _Sweater _elo keren banget, Sak! Buat gue, ya? Thanks!" sahut Ino yang dari tadi ngaca mulu terus lari ke arah gue.

"BUKAN DODOL! Maksudnya gue nyerah! Duh, cantik-cantik kok bolot syihh!" sahutku menjiplak omongan Shion pas di kelas. Ino cuman senyam senyum tapi manyun _*nah lo, kayak gimana tuh?._

Si Ino pun keluar dari TKP. Gue lega. Ahh, indah banget sih dunia. Pasalnya, dia lupa bawa toples isi _baby _terinya. Mumpung orangnya gak ada, langsung gue sambar tuh toples ungu Bieber kesayangannya sampe dilindungi dari makhluk buas macem gue. Begitu gue ambil 10 biji langsung, dari kamar Ino terdengar bunyi yang keras.

_TERI! TERI! KALO INO SAYANG TERI, AMBIL TOPLESNYA!_

"GYAA! TERI GUEE!" teriak Ino kayak preman pasar Selasa _*ngaco. _Jadi ngerti deh, kenapa Ino pulang pas pelajaran sekolah belom kelar _*anak SD aja belom pulang ekskul waktu itu!. _Wong alarm toples terinya ojo kenceng nggilani.

_DAFTAR BAWAAN LADY PINKY KE HOTEL HIAT! KONOHA_

_-Charger HP._

_-Buku novel._

_-HP beserta aksesoris._

_-Baju-baju yang lagi nge-trend di _catwalk.

-_Music Angel buat ajeb-ajeb di hotel._

_-De el el lah._

Gitu deh catetan yang mesti gue bawa. Gue make ransel gambar Briptu Norman, eh salah deng. Gue make ransel Reebok yang gedee gila. Kalo diloakin harganya pasti udah mirip harga _san nakjji _di restoran Korea.

"WOIII! UDAH BELOM? LAMA BENER ELO!" teriak Mamih Ino. Kenapa gue manggil Ino mamih? Karena sikapnya yang bawel banget, noraks, lebaii, kecuali suka warna ungu itu mirip banget sama mamih.

"Iya! Sabar donk nek! Kayak situ udah selesai mandi aja! Gue tau lo masih di kamar mandi! Ngaku aja!" kataku sambil moles _lipstick _Maybelline warna _peach._

"Gue lagi pipis! Gue udah mandi kok!"

"Sama aja kale!"

"SUDAH, SUDAH! NIH DARI TADI BERANTEM MULU!" teriak Mbak Tayuya, cewek berambut _pink _alami selain gue.

**MBAK TAYUYA**

Agresif, mahasiswa sastra Inggris, agak tomboyish, otak encer, hobi main suling penuh penjiwaan, orangnya dewasa jadi kayak kakak-an, inspirasinya Lady GaGa _*authornya kali yang ngidem_.

"Iya, mbaak..." sahut kami setelah keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Kami turun ke bawah, dan langsung memasukkan barang-barang kami ke mobil Luxio milik ibu kos. Dari semua anak-anak kosan cewek dan cowok, cuman kami berdua yang paling lelet dalam mengemasi barang tiap bepergian rame-rame. Hehehe. Sori yak.

Mobil ibu kos ada delapan _*duile, banyak bener. _Ya enggaklah. Bu kos tuh punya 2 mobil, 6-nya lagi sewaan buat ngangkut makluk-makluk kosan White Bird. Seluruh anak kosan White Bird I dan II tuh 40 orang, jadi 40 dibagi 5 sama dengan 8 _*readers : udah tau kale!. _Jadi, 5 orang di satu mobil mini box. Di Mobil 1 tuh ada gue sama Ino _*kami kan solmet hehe, _Shion, Mbak Tayuya, en Mbak Karin. Di mobil mungkin kami yang paling rame kali ya. Anak-anaknya gokil abis. Kecuali Mbak-mbak kita ini, cuman cekikikan tapi gak nyumbang humor, hehe.

"Ino, terinya udah dibawa belom?" tanyaku mengingatkan.

"Hm. HE? TERI? MAMPUS! GUE LUPA! TADI GUE KE KAMAR KAN, BUAT NGAMBIL TERI YANG DISURUH EMBAK TAYUYA! BUKANNYA, ARGH, VIVIS!" sahut Ino sambil menepuk jidatnya ke pintu mobil.

"KENAPA ELO BARU NGINGETIN GUE, SAK? ASEM IKI!" sahut si Terong Belanda ini sambil nyolot ala _Bulldog _ke gue.

"Meneketehe. Gue nyuman inget pas lagi di mobil aja." Jawab gue kalem.

"UDAH TELAT DODOL! KITA UDAH DI JALAN RAYA! PAK, PAK, GUE TURUN DAH!" sahutnya sambil ngetok-ngetok kepala si supir _*jangan ditiru ye, gak sopan banget._

"Gak bisa, non. Ini udah di jalan raya. Terus, kalo ngijin jangan ngetok kepala bapak dong. Kepala bapak kan kayak anak bayi, masih lunak." Saran si Bapak sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Iya, kayak perangkat lunak komputer a.k.a _software, _kali ya!" teriak Ino kesal. Pak supir hanya ketawa meringis padahal belum gerimis _*haiyah._

"Lain kali jangan lupa, No. Snek gue dah yang mesti dikorbanin. Sayang kan. Nanti pas gue nginep di hotel gimana coba? Snek abis, akhirnya gue mesti mesen makanan yang harganya astaga naga bonar," ingatku lagi dengan bahasa alai sambil ngambil kantong kresek yang gedenya _naudzubillah _itu sambil membuka bungkusannya, dan langsung tandas diambil se-mobil. Phuh. Untung gue bawa 3 kresekan _*rakus bener lo, Sak._

"Lagian, salah elo juga, kenapa enggak ngingetin gue, JENONG?" jawab Ino kasar. Nyebelin banget deh. Ayo, dukung saya melawan Ino dalam acara 'ADU MULUT' ya! _*readers : ogah!_

"Apaan seh? Situ poni gak usah dipiara biar mirip Andhika, vokalis Kangen Band, Ino _piggy piglet!"_ canda gue. Tapi si Ino langsung diem. Wedeuh, gue terlalu kekanak-kanakan yak? Bilang aja elo enggak bisa ngebales omongan gue.

Akhirnya, si Ino bertetetoet lagi.

"Situ salah ngaku kek! Dasar jenong, jelas-jelas oon gila!"

"Hei! Kok salahku sih? Kamu diingetin Mbak Tayuya disuruh ngambil toples Bieber-mu itu, malah pipis di tempat kediamanmu!"

"Itu manusiawi kalo gue mau pipis. Kejadian pipis itu tuh tiba-tiba!"

"Duile, pantesan Pak Kabuto pas nyuci ngeluh tentang celana-celana lo! Karena pipis lo tiba-tiba, jadi ngompol deh! Dasar bayi babi!"

"BUKAN GITU! ELO TUH EMANG BOLOT SEJATI, YA!"

"KALO GITU, ELO GUE END AJA!"

"SABODO! GUE JUGA ENGGAK MAU LAGI LESBI AMA LO!"

"NGIKUTIN OMONGAN GUE MULU, LO! _ASEM KOWE_! DASAR GAK BERMUTU!"

"HEH! SUDAH DONK! BISA BERHENTI ENGGAK SIH?" bentak Pak Sopir. _Gile, _kepala boleh lunak tapi suara kenceng juga ya.

"Enggak!" sahut kami berdua sambil meneruskan 'gya-gya' kami. Mbak Tayuya berteriak kenceng.

"HEH! DIEM DONK! GARA-GARA KALIAN, PAK SOPIR JADI NABRAK TONG SAMPAH EN KITA MESTI GANTI RUGI TONG SAMPAHNYA 5OOO PERAK! AYO, UANG KALIAN AJA BAGI SETENGAH-SETENGAH!".

Hadeuuh.

Di Hotel Hiat! Konoha. Kira-kira jam 12:35 _*emang bisa dikira-kirain yak?._

Pembagian kamar sama aja dengan pembagian kabin mobil. Sakura, Ino, Shion, Mbak Tayuya, en Mbak Karin. Tempat tidurnya _double_ ukuran _King Size _yang jumlahnya 3 orang. Gimana kalo 8 kamar sekalian yak? Ibu kos emang _is the best _lah!

Gue pun membuka _laptop _di tempat tidur tinggi nan empuk. Untung aja gue enggak nolak. Pas gue buka Pesbuk, gue tulis status. Gini neh.

'Lagi di hotel Hiat! Konoha. Gue baru nyadar kalo ada perayaan ultah kosan gue kayak gini. Hahahahaha...'

Tadinya, pengen gue matiin aja tuh _lappie. _Tapi, nanti Mark Zuckerberg marah lagi kalo gue enggak buka Facebook lebih dari 1 menit _*fitnah gilaa. _

"Sakura! Tayuya! Ino! Shion! Sini dah!" teriak Mbak Karin dari meja samping kiri TV.

"Paan sih?" kata kami kompak.

"Liat deh, komen status FB gue yang barusan diapdet di mobil." Kata Mbak Karin gembira.

**Karin McLovehim **Gyaa! Can't believe that I stay in Hiat! Konoha! OMG I can't believe that!

15 minutes ago via BlackBerry · Like · Comment

**Tayuya LovesGaga **and **Karin McLovehim **like this.

View all 5 comments

**Sakura Haruno**hahaha... Mbak ini, santai aja kalii.. ;)

14 minutes ago · Like

**oRiHiMee NeVeRdIe **iih! Kosan elu enak banget sih Rin! Coba elo bilang dari awal, gue udah nempatin kamar 20 kali! :-(

30 seconds ago · Like

Tunggu! Itu kan Mbak Orihime, mbak kosan sebelah yang suka pake baju minim tiap bertamu ke kos! En dulu, dia ngincer kamar gue? Lucky banget guee! _*soknyaa.._

"Uwah! Beruntung elo, Sak! Elo nge-booking kamar yang diincer seluruh anak kosan depan!" sahut Shion kangseupai _*plakk!_

"Yah, emang sepatutnya lo bersyukur, Sak." Jawab Mbak Tayuya.

KRIIIING!

Telepon kamar hotel pun berbunyi. Bunyinya gak etis banget sih.

Lantas, Ino yang kami paksa buat angkat tuh telepon, langsung ngibrit ke meja samping ranjang untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo, selamat si-, eh betul ini kamar nomor lima kos-, ah iya kami seg-, WOI PAK PERASAAN GUE NGOMONG DISELAK MUL-, iya iya!" jawab Ino kesal, en langsung menutup telpon ke dudukannya dengan membantingnya.

"Woy Ino! Jangan marah-marah mulu dong! Kenapa sih?" tegurku.

"Nih, si oom _receiptionist_-nya nyebelin! Masa gue ngomong dipotong mulu!" sahut Ino sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, lalu mengangkat lengannya sehingga keleknya terekspos. Bauuu.

"Yaudah, No. Maafin aja orangnya. Tadi dia ngomong apaan?" tanya Mbak Karin.

"Katanya kita disuruh kumpul ke kolam renang di lantai 3. Bawa perlengkapan mandi, renang, dan baju ganti! Huh, kenapa gak bawa pelampung bebek kek anak TK aja sekalian!" katanya sambil duduk di ranjang.

Sontak kami langsung buru-buru siapin. Baru aja mindahin barang udah langsung ngajak lomba? Gila aja lo! Tapi karena terbayang-bayang Pak Kabuto marah-marah, kami langsung mempersiapkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kami langsung lari terbirit-birit ke lift, lalu menunggu sampai pintunya kebuka. Lama banget sih.

Finally, kami langsung mencet seluruh tombol lantai 4, 3, dan 2. Bukannya sengaja atau kampungan, tapi tangan kami kepeleset.

Tanpa banyak bacod seperti authornya _*Sakura digemplang author_, kami sudah sampai di lantai 3. Tepat di sana, para anak kosan pria dan anak kosan wanita udah di sana.

Weitce, jangan berpikiran mesum dulu. Mereka belom pada buka baju, kok! Kebanyakan pada make _tank top_ bagi yang cewek, yang cowok pakai kaos bergambar atau bertulis.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang pura-pura baca majalah. Halah, bilang aja mo nutupin bibirmu yang douwer kayak lagu SM#SH. Sampe pura-pura baca gitu. Qiqiqiqiqi...

"WOOI! Lama banget nih kelompok Kak Karin!" teriak Konan, anak SMA kelas 3.

**KONAN**

Siswi SMA jurusan IPS, penggemar berat Maroon 5 en sok ngaku keturunan bangsawan, otaknya lola, ceria, dan ngaku-ngaku Mary-sue _*ditabok sekosan._

Oh iya, kenalin juga nih kakaknya, Haku.

**MBAK HAKU**

Mahasiswa jurusan Multimedia, ngaku kembaran sama Konan tapi tampang doang beda upil, orangnya enggak songong kayak adeknya, loce (loading cepet), gesit en kerja sampingan jadi model amatiran _*Shion sirik nih yee..._

Bek tu de stori!

Wuih, bentuk kolamnya kayak pantai sungguhan! Ada pasir di pinggir, en kolamnya lebar banget! _*kampuuuung!_

Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan nih. Kok ada tali rafia yang nggantung di kolam tersebut ya?

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawabkan ketika Pak Kabuto yang dibantu dengan petugas hotel yang sedang membawa 3 bungkus kantong plastik besar. Kayaknya enteng deh.

Pas gue liat apa yang dibawa oleh Pak Kabuto, gue langsung seneng. Wah, kerupuk! Yeyy, jatah konsumsi snack kami ditanggung pajak eh Pak Kabuto! _*teriak ala anak-anak yang enggak sabar dibagiin takjil._

"Pak, itu kerupuk kok didiemin aja? Cepetan serahin ke kami! Konsumsi kan bapak yang tanggung!" teriak Mbak Kurenai dari kejauhan sambil menjemurkan diri kek ikan asin _*plakk!._

"ENAK AJA! Ini tuh buat lomba kalian tau! Makanya ada tali rafia ngegantung di sini!"

Tuh kan, ada-ada aja Pak Kabuto.

"Pak, jangan bo'ong deh. Ini kok gantungnya di tengah kolam? Bapak salah tempat, kali.." sahut anak kosan, baik yang cewek dan cowok berjamaah _*kompak nih yee... _

Kami melihat Pak Kabuto _blushing _karena kekompakan kami.

"GUE GAK SALAH TEMPAT! EMANG KALIAN SEMUA MESTI LOMBA MAKAN KERUPYUK DI AER!" teriak Pak Kabuto lantang. Wuidih, tau gitu mending Pak Kabuto jadi Briptu aja.

HA? MAKAN KERUPUK DI AIR? GIMANA TUH CARANYA?

"Pak, ini tingginya ber-" tanyaku penuh bacod _*lha, katanya tadi kagak bacod?._

"JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! KOLAM INI TINGGINYA SATU KOMA..." kata Pak Kabuto berhenti sesaat.

"WOI PAK, JANGAN BIKIN KAMI MENDADAK BAU DONG! INI KAN SIANG! MATAHARI LAGI TERIK-TERIKNYA!" sahut Temari yang ikutan emosian juga.

"Iya, iya, sebentar dulu donk! Guwa lagi ngebales Be Be Em nih. Pending mulu soalnya!" jawab Briptu Kabuto _*ditendang para Briptu._

Karena gak sabaran, kami tanya ke _life guard _yang lagi nganggur. Pak Kabuto kadang-kadang emang niat bikin uban para pemuda juga, ya.

"Permisi, Mbak. Kami mau tanya, kedalaman airnya berapa ya?" tanya Mbak Tayuya ramah. Hihihi, dia kan sekolah Tata Krama, jadi wajar saja kalo lagi panas-panasnya mentari gini Mbak Tayuya masih ramaaah banget. Ih, ngegemesiiiin!

"Satu koma delapan puluh meter." Jawab sang _life guard _dengan lugas, tepat, dan singkat.

"Kalau gitu, makasih ya Mbak!" jawab Mbak Tayuya sambil berjalan ke arah Pak Kabuto.

Ngg.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anak kosan cewek lantai 2 pada tegang semua, nih? Oh iya! Gue baru nyadar! Rata-rata kan anak-anak cewek SMA tingginya, seratus tujuh puluh centimeter! Haduh, tinggi gue cuma 170,5 m! Waduh, gimana ini? Mana kata Pak Kabuto tangan gue diiket lagi! JADI, MESTI LONCAT-LONCAT KAYAK LUMBA-LUMBA DONK?

"Oke, tanpa banyak kata lagi, silahkan, mahasiswi melawan mahasiswa!" teriak Pak Kabuto histeris.

Kalo yang ini, gue dukung Mbak Karin aja deh. Soalnya, dia paling jago renang. Gue aja tau pas anak kosan lantai 1 pada pergi ke kolam renang di hotel _*aku ituuut!._

En ternyata betul aja. Why? Soale Mbak Karin loncat-loncat sambil monyongin bibirnya, namun krupuknya enggak nyampe-nyampe! Lha, terus gimana dong caranya tuh kerupuk abis dalam waktu sepuluh detik?

Ternyata, Mbak Karin mengambil air dari kolam lalu ditampung ke mulutnya, lalu menyemburkannya ke kerupuk sehingga kerupuknya keropos mengenaskan.

Wah, caranya Mbak Karin boleh juga _*dasar gak modal mulu!._

"PAK! SAYA GAK SETUJU NIH! MASA SI KARIN CUMAN NGEBASAHIN KERUPUKNYA BISA JADI RANER AP!" protes Bang Suigetsu, anak kosan White Bird I yang juga mahasiswa. Karena Bang Suigetsu cuman muncul sedikit, mending enggak usah dibikin perkenalannya ya _*digaplok pens Suigetsu._

"Oh... tidak bisa. Mumpung saia belum bikin aturan apapun, kalian masih boleh main curang!" bela Pak Kabuto. Sip, kalo gitu gue juga mau aah!

Oke, sekarang giliran siswi SMA melawan siswa SMA atau setingkatnya!

Gue udah siap, meskipun bulu ketek eh bulu kuduk gue merinding.

"OKEY! GUE PASANGIN ATU-ATU DAH! JADI..." monyong Pak Kabuto yang disertai dengan cipratan air dari para siswa-siswi SMA yang udah gak sabaran.

Langsung aja dah, intinya gue dipasangin ma yang namanya Gaara. Tau deh nama panjangnya, tapi berdasar psikologis-nya _*soknyaa, _gue udah nemuin identitasnya.

**GAARA**

Manusia yang menurut gue tuh alien, abis gak ada alis sih _*digampar Gaara Ep Ce, _mata berwarna biru jernih abis ditaruh kaporit, agresif tapi keliatan jaim, pinter dan telah memenuhi syarat anak idaman para ortu.

Selanjutnya, Ino en Sai, Shikamaru gendong Temari, Hinata digendong Naruto _*Shion jeles nih yeee_, Sasuke ama Shion, Sasori cepupu gue sama Anko, Kiba en Konan, Neji gendongannya Ayame anak seorang pengusaha mie ayam.

**SASORI**

Sepupu gue, mupeng pengen jadi JB karena dikatain orang muka bayi, pinter tapi hobi masak.

**KIBA**

Seorang duta sabun cuci tangan beken di sekolahannya karena doyan banget nyuci tangan tiap waktu, SBY (Sembrono Bak Yeti si hewan purba), punya anjing yang berhasil memecahkan rekor Guinness World of Record _*boong banget._

**NEJI**

Ngakunya sepupu Hinata tapi rambutnya beda mulus euy, sosok nyeremin, pernah tampil di iklan sampo SankSirk makanya kalo lewat rambutnya dielus-elus sama ibu-ibu, doyan nutupin jidat pake _headband *jangan-jangaaaan... jenong juga nih?._

**AYAME**

Berasal dari keluarga pengusaha mie ayam yang laris karena pernah dipesen ama Presiden Obama _*duilee, _manis-manis doyan ngerebus air buat menikuran mulu.

Sementara itu, Pein dengan Ami dan Koyuki digendhong Utakata si pemilik _hairstyle _kek vokalis Kangen Band, yaitu Andika.

**PEIN**

Tampang sirik penuh tindik, hobi nge-batik motif awan merah yang laris di kalangan tukang ojek, siswa SMK jurusan Otomotif, berniat membuat mobil motif batik.

Dan kami pun

"SIAP-SIAP! SADA, DUA..." teriak Pak Kabuto sambil ngitung menggunakan Bahasa Batak. Lah, Pak Kabuto orang apaan seh? _*wawasan elu kali yang gak luas, Sak!._

"...TOLU!" seru Pak Kabuto sambil menandakan perlombaan dimulai dengan pistol aer. Ya amploooop!

"SAKURA! SINI KE BAHU GUA! KOK ELO BENGONG SAMBIL JONGKOK SEH?" teriak Gaara yang udah duluan.

Karena aba-aba yang digunakan Pak Kabuto cukup asing di telinga gue, makanya gue mirip ama orang kismin yang mau boker, alias jongkok gitu.

Yaudah, gue loncat ke pundaknya. Emang, khusus anak SMA setiap cowok-cowok mesti gendongin siswinya.

Gue pake cara Mbak Karin, tapi apa daya tak bisa. Pas gue nyemburin aer ke krupuk, bukannya kerupuknya kropos, tapi semburan aer gue meleset.

Apakah yang terjadi? Saiia dan Gaara terkena semburan air najong ituu!

"UHUK UHUK! MENDING GUE AJA DAH YANG DI ATAS, SAK! GAK BAKAT ELU!" maki Gaara.

Akhirnya, kami pun tukar posisi. Gaara duduk di pundak, gue yang kek buruh sampah plastik satu truk _*nah lo?._

"WOI, GAARA! CEPETAN DONK! TUBUH ELO BERAT BANGET NIEE!" teriakku.

WOKEY, LET'S SKIP THIS MOMENT, PLEASE!

Kalo dibikn pake _slow motion, _kayaknya adegannya lucu nih.

"YAAAAAAAAAANG MEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAANG DII TINGKAT SMAA AAAAAAAAADALAAAAAAAAAH..." teriak Pak Kabuto gaje.

"TIM SASUKE-SHION!"

"YEEEEEEEY!"

"HADIAHNYA ADALAH... iPad!"

Nah lo, iPadnya atu yang menang dua orang? Ter–la–lu! _*ala Rhoma Irama._

Mulut gue dan peserta lainnya Nga-Nga, ngeliat dua makluk pada kegirangan.

Shion ngambil handuknya, lalu memuter-muter handuk tak berdosa itu ke atas kek pelem India, si Sasuke diem aja sambil ngitarin gundukan pasir ala Seruk Khan.

Yah, emang bukan nasib gue kali ini yah.

AKU PULAAAAAAAAAAANG... TANGAN HAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... KUTERIMAAAAAAAAA... KEKALAAAHANKUUUUUUUU... _*Sorry for Sheila On 7 for this song, nyahaha._

Esok paginya...

"SAKURA! BANTAL ELO BANYAK ENCES NIH! HIYY!" seru Ino sambil nutup idungnya.

"Maafkan aku, No..." sahutku. Oh iya, kami sedang di kama hotel, membereskan barang-barang kami untuk segera cek aut _*check out kaleee..._

Jiah, Pak Kabuto nih. Masa liburan tanggung gini.

Akhirnya, liburan kami tutup dengan pulang dan tidur massal di mobil setelah _breakfast _di hotel sebelum keluar.

Bye-bye, Hiat! Konoha...

-END OF CHAPPIE 2-

Gimana? Lucu enggak?

Kadang gue mikir kalo fict gue tuh jayus. Abis kadang bikinnya dengan hati mumet nan empet-empet...

Oh, iya, _thanks for this people who fill the review box, _yaitu:

- kitsune murasaki is a little monster : Hyaa! Kita samaaa! _*duak!. _Iya, aku suka Lady GaGa, en lagu yang kusuka tuh Born This Way, Judas, dan The Edge Of Glory yang telah menempati posisi nomer 13 minggu ini! Salam lil' monsters!

- Quinn Lawliet : Haha, thanks ya senpai udah review... Maaf ya senpai, tapi sorry,,, aku belom bisa bikin pairing di sini... Tapi, nanti tunggu Chapter 4 ya! Di sini Sasuke kayak ngerasa gimanaaaa gitu ama Sakura yang berperan sebagai _partner in crime-_nya dengan enggak sah!

- moe chan : Makasih atas pujian en riviuwnya... dakuw seneeeng banget ampe nih gigi tak berhenti menunjukkan aiken smile! Maaf, di sini enggak ada pairing, _but don't stop reading, ya? _Oke, rikuesnya udah nih, maaf ya kalo peran Gaara dikit,,, newbie sih heheee... _*halah, alesanmu enggak elit bener!._

- nyahaha : Okey, ini udah apdet!

Okey, _so wanna gimme a review, please?_

_Tuesday, August 23rd 2011 _

_(Cha2luvGaGa)_

Eh, aku nulis ini pas lagi ada berita bungkaman Nazaruddin di televisi swasta, lo! _*enggak ada yang nanyaaaaaaa, dodol!_


	3. World War In 2nd Floor!

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Cha2luvGaGa

Chapter 3 : World War in 2nd Floor

"Sak, elo yang makan rempeyek gua ya?" tanya Tenten gajebo.

"Kagak tuh. Kemaren gue kan udah beli cemilan buat gue sendiri, permen Cuppa Cup 60 biji." jawab gue sambil nyeduh _cappucino _instan _*dasar serba instan!._

"Paling lo habisin sendiri, kali. Kemaren kan ada liga persahabatan jam tiga subuh. Persija versus Manchester United," sergah Ino sambil mengaduk mie gorengnya _*makluk instan selain gue nih, qiqiqi..._

Tenten pun beranjak dari TKP menuju ke tangga putar, lalu merangkak, eh, berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kayaknya, dia mau mesen lagi tuh rempeyek dagangan Mbak Tsunade, sang pengusaha cemilan onlen yang lumayan sukses. Saking suksesnya, anak-anak kos White Bird yang ngutang gak bakal dikasih bunga. Gimana gak untung coba? _*kos sebelah pada sirik nih abis baca naskah gue._

Oh iya, kami pada ngumpul di ruang tamu sambil ngemil. Sebenarnya gak pantes disebut ngemil sih, soalnya aku cuma minum es _cappucino _en Ino lagi makan mie goreng. Dan menurut buku Tatang SureTart-man, eh, kosakata kami, ngemil sama makan itu sama artinya.

"WOI! SINI LO SAKURAAA!" teriak Shion, lebih empat el empat ye malah dibanding _queen drama _alias Tentendi sekolahnya dulu.

"Paan seh? Pisau daging mainan lu kemaren dipake Ino buat ngebersiin nasi-nasi yang nyelip di giginya!" jawab gue sambil nambahin _choco granule _di sekitar krim yang ngapung di _cappucino _gue.

"Huh! Sini pisau daging gue! Gue mo maen masak-masakan nih sama Naruto!" bentak Shion sambil nyambar pisau daging mininya dengan jigong yang berseliweran di ujung pisaunya. Hiiii... Jijay bajaii! _*yang nulis udah muntah duluan. _

"Lagipula kenapa elo enggak pake sikat gigi aja sih, No?" tanyaku sok peduli.

"Ah, enggak mau. Nanti Je Be kira gue gak gosok gigi lagi paginya!" sambar Ino sambil nyeruput mie gorengnya tanpa pake napas, yang diakhiri dengan batuk bengek bin keselek sampe memuntahkan mienya.

"Iya, tapi kowe ngebersiin jighong pakhe piso-ku, tar dikhirain Jhe Bhenya kowe tuh PSIKOPHAAT!" omel Shion sambil mengeluarkan kuah yang bau busuk dari mulutnya pas lagi ngomong kata 'psikopat'.

"Huft! Ngomong gak usah pake kuah bakso busukmu itu kek! Bau nihh! Nanti JB bilang gue bau lagi!" teriak Ino, sang Belieber yang masih menghadapi fase 'Bieber Fever' dan membutuhkan Dr. Bieber _*hoekk, gaje gilaa.._

"Emang lo bau, No. Lo aja belom mandi tapi udah ngaku suster Bieber!" jawab Tenten dari atas. Oh, ternyata lagi nunggu orderan rempeyeknya Mbak Tsunade. Sebenernya, dia bisa nunggu di dalam kamarnya. Cuman, ya, dia tuh pens berat sama rempeyek bikinan Mbak Tsunade.

"Iya, nyatanya suster ngesot! Hahahahaha..." ejek Shion, sang korban 'Mutilasi Jigong Ino' yang kurang beken.

"Ihh! Hajat, eh, jahat bener sih! Mending aku ke kamar aja deh!". Wah, tumben-tumbennya Ino ngambek. Yahh... Kok mie gorengnya dibawa sih? Aku kan mauu! _*dasar serakah!._

Huff... Selalu aja deh, anak kosan cewek White Bird lantai dua membiasakan tradisi saling tuduh-menuduh barang-barang unyil, padahal... Hiks, mereka sendiri yang ngedramatisir adegan hilangnya! Huh, kejaam! Kalo mau belajar ekting jangan sama gue donk! Lu kate aye paan? _*logat Betawi nih yeee..._

Yah, gitu deh. Selalu aja, gak di sofa, di kamar, di alam baka _*lupain yang terakir, _selalu aja ada kejadian tuduh-tuduhan. Yang paling sering didenger tuh "Elo yang ngambil buku novel 'New Year say New Year' karangan oom Bibieur ya?", "Woi! Elo ya yang buang tabloid 'Vocaloid' gue?", atau "Elo ya yang nyoretin gambar kumis model pak lurah ke poster JB gue?" _*yang terakhir ini pasti Ino deh, xixixi..._

So, karena hal itulah, kami pernah ngadain perang dunia. Bukan kami yang bikin, lho, tapi si Ino tuh _*sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Ino_.

Jadi, kejadian itu pas lagi ultahnya Ino. Kebetulan, siang itu si Ino lagi ke restoran sama temen-temen SDnya. Mendadak termometer ke_jealous _an kami menaik hingga sampai ke ubun-ubun. Saking dendamnya, kami pun melakukan misi rahasia _*sok banget bahasa loe!. _Huh! Dasar si Ino! Mentang-mentang pada reunian elo traktir. Begitu anak kos, yang udah jadi sodara lo, elo lupain? Kejam sangat!

Kami berencana bakal berantakin kamarnya Ino!

Kalo biasanya yang diberantakin cuman tempat tidur dan sejenisnya, kali ini sampe dindingnya pun diberantakin! Kalo boleh, balkonnya dikotorin pake limbah pabrik!

Seluruh _makeup _Ino disita sama Shion, sang SPG _makeup _yang pro kalo ngurusin dandanan anak kos tiap mau nge-_date. _Kemudian _*saking marahnya nih, _gue kedapetan album Justin Bieber yang original, yaitu My World dan My World 2.0. Pengennya sih gue patahin aja sampe berkeping-keping. Tapi, karena takut melanggar HAM _*halah, _aku umpetin di kamarku. Tugas Hinata yaitu coret-coretin poster Justin Bibier PenuhIleur, tapi karena takut dimarahin Ino, dia memilih untuk akting seolah-olah kamarnya enggak ada apa-apa.

Yang paling kocak tuh Tenten. Masa dia nyoret poster Justin Bieber dengan menambahkan brewok, kumis pas ala Jojon, sampe lipstik dengan memakai lipstik Ino yang warna ungu terong! Mana lagi, dia juga menumpahkan bumbu rempeyek yang ketinggalan di toplesnya ke ranjang empuk Ino. Biar kegatelan dia. Hihihi.

Gue juga melakukan aksi pemberontakan, seperti _laptop _Ino yang berwarna ungu Bieber dengan logo apel digigit sama jerapah _*hayoo tebak merek paan coba?_. Terlintas ide untuk mendandani lappie-nya biar makin cuakep. Yup, gue coretin lappie-nya pake spidol hitam yang gak permanen _*baik banget kan gue, _lalu gue tiruin tanda tangan Justin Bieber _*digampol Beliebers_. Biarlah dia merasakan kedatangan JB secara diam-diam ke kosan kita dan langsung main tanda tangan. Toh dia bakal nyesel gak ngeliat penampakan JB dalam sepuluh dimensi! _*lebay... _

Intinya, kamar Ino sekarang mirip kapal Titanic yang udah hancur terus isi kapalnya udah hasil mahakarya seorang Leonardo Di KapalRio, eh, mahakarya makhluk-makhluk gila karena kesurupan Mbak Ledi GaGapz _*dijambak Lady GaGa._

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Ino pulang dengan watados-nya, sampe tuh muka pengen minta ditabok saking sok sucinya. Kami menyambutnya.

"Halo, Ino! Happy birthday, ya!" sahut kami dengan (tidak) gembira. Sebelum ngucapin ini, kami mendapat penyuluhan akting dari Tenten sang _queen drama _yang profesional nan kontroversional yang selalu menjunjung tinggi rasa nasional _*gak nyambuuung._

"Oh, makasih ya, temen-temen! Kalian baek banget deh buat aku!" teriak Ino bahagia sambil memeluk kami. Huft, bau kelek. Temen-temen? Kami udah solmet gini masih dibilang temen? Dan.. Apa itu 'kalian baek banget deh buat aku!'? _Wong temenmu ntu yang paling mbaek anak SD telat puber, iki! *digampar temen-temen SD Ino._

"Ceritain dong, tadi ngapain aja sama temen-temenmu di restoran!" suruh Shion sambil menyajikan cokelat panas _*enak banget, yang berpartisipasi aja gak dikasih... Huhuhu.._

Mendadak Ino murung, sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil nenggak secangkir cokelat panas yang memang jatahnya.

"Lho, kenapa No? Lo lagi sedih?" tanyaku.

Ino ngangguk.

"Cerita donk, kenapa?" jawab Tenten. Kami langsung duduk di lantai ruang tamu yang dilapisi karpet merah _*berasa artis nihh.._

Ino pun diem membisu kayak ebisu lagi keselek minum susu.

"No! Elo kenapa sih? Kalo ada masalah cerita dong! Kami kan pengganti keluargamu!" sambar Naruko sambil memukul pundak Ino.

"..." tiga titik jawaban dari Ino yang penuh tanda cinta, eh tanda tanya.

Temari pun nyolot. "Ohh.. Jadi ini ya yang namanya sahabat. Selalu saja menyembunyik-"

"OKE! Gue ceritain dah! Puas kan elo-elo semua?" sergah Ino frustasi.

"Kagak! Elo aja belom cerita!" jawab kami kompak.

"Iya, iya deh. Gini nih," kata Ino.

Jadi, si Ino merayakan ultahnya di sebuah restoran bintang lima dengan temen-temen kelas 6 SD-nya dulu. Pas mesen, Ino kira bakal ditraktir sebagai hadiah ultahnya, makanya dia memperbolehkan temennya yang mesen paket ultah yang harganya bisa disamain sama beli 50 biji BlackBerry Sagitarius. Nyatanya, malah dia yang disuruh bayar! Akhirnya, uang di ATM-nya habis buat digesek sekali.

"Hiks! Makanya, aku enggak mau lagi ngundang mereka di ultah gue selanjutnya! Seenak udelnya ngabisin duit gue!" isak Ino.

Mendadak kami iba. Perasaan kami jadi bersalah karena telah memberantaki kamar Ino, yang sekarang si empunya lagi mewek karena ulah iseng temen-temennya _*gini deh akibat budaya tuduh-menuduh.._.

"Udah, No. Tenang aja. Kamu kan lumayan tajir, jadi jelasin ke ortu lo kenapa duit lo mendadak ilang, terus elo minta lagi," kata Temari sembari menonton TV yang berisi berita yang lagi hangat karena dikukus dulu _*lhaa?_, yaitu 'Nyasarudik Kembali Ke Rumahnya'.

"Lu kate segampang itu aye ngomongin ke mamih en papih? Ngomong ama mereka kalo mo minta duit tuh mesti sungkeman dulu!" isaknya makin keras.

"Yaudah, sungkeman aja." kata Tenten. Ino pun beranjak berdiri.

"Lhaa? Mo ke mana, No? Topik belum dikupas secara tajam setajam PISAU, lho," kata Sakura, yaitu gue sendiri _*dasar OOC._

"Gue mo ke kamar, mo ganti baju, gue gerah." jawabnya asal. Buset dah. Udah jelas nih pake AC, masih dibilang gerah. Dasar dodol.

"Eiitss! Tunggu dulu! Elo belom ceritain kelanjutannya!" jawab gue sambil menyembunyikan grogi gue. Asli, gue takut banget ngeliat nih manusia marah-marah kayak dinosaurus loncat-loncat dan menyebabkan terjadinya gempa 12,96 SR _*halah, emang ngarangmu itu dapet nilai empat doang kali, Sak!_

"Paan lagi seh? Ceritanya udah _the end, _owari, dan kata-kata sejenisnya deh!" kata Ino.

Ino pun berjalan ke tangga.

"Tunggu, No! Kamu enggak bawa makanan satu pun dari restoran?" tanya Shion yang dibuat-buat untuk mencegahnya masuk ke kamar jijay nan berantakan itu. Sebenernya, kami ogah nanya-nanya gituan.

"Apaan sih? Ya enggaklah, kayak orang udik gue suruh ngemasin atu-atu!"

"Berarti, tadi ada sisanya donk?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Iya! Udah tau nanya! Biasanya elo enggak kayak gini dah, Hinata!" sambar Ino cas-cis-cus tanpa harus jadi kurus.

"Tunggu! Elo mesti jelasin kenapa kita gak diundang tadi!" tanya Tenten disertai dengan muka _stoic _yang dipelajarinya dari Sasuke Uchiha anak kosan sebelah. Emang bener kata Shion, aktingnya pol en sukses bikin si Ino tegang lima watt _*gak nanya!_

"Bu, bukan begitu. Masalahnya panjang." jawab Ino menenangkan emosi kami yang sebenarnya boongan. Asli, kami takut kalo si Ino ke kamarnya terus ngeliat pemandangan yang ada. Ya udah, kami cegat dia pake pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang udah disiapin sebelumnya _*boong. _Tapi, gak mungkin juga kan kalo sampe seharian ini kami gitu terus? Kapan tidurnya?

"Pokoknya, ceritain sekarang juga!" sahut Temari marah. Set dah, nih anak lumayan jago akting.

"I, i, iy, iya, c, ce, ceri, ceritain se, sekarang j, juga!" balas Hinata gagap _*kalo kayak gini mah, udah dicurigain atuhh (=_=)_.

"Hei, kalian! Tumben banget kalian ngomong enggak jelas kayak gini! Aku udah curiga tau! Pasti ada yang kalian sembunyiin! Kalo gak mau ngaku, ya sudah, aku ke kamar dulu! Aku lagi bete nih!" seru Ino sambil ke kamar.

"I, Ino mau ke kamar buat ganti baju kan? Biar gue aja yang ambilin bajunya, tar lo ganti di kamar gue," usul gue grogi.

"Thanks ya, Sak. Tapi, mending gue aja yang ke atas, sekalian mo muter lagu JB!" tolak Ino.

Waduh, _problem iki!_

Ino pun naik ke kamarnya.

Kami terlambat mencegahnya, dan _see. _

Kamar Ino hancur belubur!

Suara hentakan kaki Ino yang ingin turun kedengaran dari arah tangga putar. O'ouw, sepertinya dia marah saudara saudari!

"Oh, jadi ini ya hasil MAHAKARYA kalian semua! TEGANYA!" teriak Ino.

"Sa, sabar, Ino... Kami iri ka, ka, karena kami..." sahut Hinata gagap.

"NGOMONG APAAN SIH LO, HIN? NGOMONG TUH YANG BENER! HERAN GUE, KENAPA ELO BISA LULUS SD SAMA SMP SIH!" jawab Ino yang meluap-luap karena e-mo-si.

Hinata pun menangis. Kak Tayuya yang baru pulang dari kegiatan kuliahnya kaget melihat kejadian itu. Karena enggak mau terjadi keributan lagi, ia malah mengantar Hinata yang lagi mewek ke kamarnya Kak Tayuya biar lebih tenang. Memang, Hinata itu kalo udah dimarahi keras-keras aja udah nangis. Apalagi digampar yak. Hehehehe.

"Woi, Ino! Lagipula, elo tuh kenapa gak ngajak kita? Justru kita yang ngiri gara-gara ELO cuman ngundang temen-temen biadab el-" omongan Temari terputus.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Ino mengenai pipi sang Temari. Sungguh, fict ini memang pantas diberi genre T, bukan K doang.

"Apa-apaan ini, No? Tega banget lo nampar sahabat sendiri!" sahut Temari marah besar.

"Sahabat? Enggak salah tuh mulutmu?" tanya Ino santai.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, SL**!" teriak Temari marah sambil ngomong jorok _*sensooor hihi..._

Karena adegan ini dikira gak bakal selesai-selesai karena adanya perselisihan, Mbak-mbak lantai satu pada melerai adegan jambax-jambaxan antar Ino dan Temari.

"WOOOI! UDAHAN KEK! KALIAN KOK KAYAK BENCONG!" teriak Mbak Karin sambil melerai aksi jambak-jambakan yang terus berlanjut.

"SUKA-SUKA KAMI DOONK!" jawab mereka berdua serempak dengan aksi yang lebih bencong lagi, yaitu cakar-cakaran.

"EH, EH, EH! UDAH DOOOONG! IIH!" teriak Mbak Karin soak gajebo.

Dan kejadian ini telah membawa kerugian bagi anak kos lantai dua _*udah tau, Mbak!_

Sejak kejadian itu, si Ino ngungsi di kamar gue karena kamarnya sedang diamandemen, eh, diperbaikin. Untung si Ino punya foto-roto kamarnya yang udah dihias dan membidiknya dari _angle-angle _yang berbeda. Temen-temen yang lain pada ngejauhin Ino. Katanya takut mendadak gila lagi. Hehehehe.

Tapii.. Gue enggak suka kalo Ino juga ngungsiin barang-barang JB-nya, macam buku novel JB, kaset-kaset dan CD/DVD pelem Neper Sei Neper. Kamar gue kan jadi sumpek tenan!

Intinya, gue sama yang lainnya masih sahabatan, kecuali Ino dan 18 penghuni kosan lantai 2. Diemaan mulu kalo ketemuan.

Dan kejadian ini berlangsung selama seminggu setelah Ino meninggal, eh ultah _*bisa-bisanya elo ngelawak pas lagi adegan mengharukan, Sak!_

Hari ini gue buru-buru turun ke bawah. Buat sarapan, tentunya.

Gue ngelirik arloji warna _pink _yang udah bertengger di pergelangan tangan gue.

06:45. Phiuft. Untung sekolah belum mulai jam segitu. Hari ini sekolah masuk jam tujuh pas.

Kusempatkan untuk berlari ke arah dapur. Untuk sarapan lah, masa mau nyembelih kambing? Waktu gue mepet, _sista_!

Akhirnya, gue masak roti panggang ala Mbak Karin Quin _*hoekk, _dan rasanya gak sesuai dengan yang dibuat oleh sang empunya resep. Kalo roti panggang Mbak Karin isinya keju sama _smoked beef, _gue isinya mentega sama sosis mentah _*yuuck_. Rasanya juga kayak makan aspal.

Untung gue nyampe di sekolah lima menit lebih cepat. Gue legaa..

Oh iya, mendadak gue keingetan kejadian sarapan. Tumben aja, ruang makan biasanya _full _anak SMA/SMK yang mau sarapan, nah sekarang kosong melompong kayak warteg abis gulung karpet, eh gulung tikar.

En gue ngerasa kesepian karena gue sarapan cuman bareng mahasiswa yang kuliah pagi, yaitu Mbak Kurenai.

Pada saat itu gue ngerasa kalo gue ngerasa kesepian kalo enggak ada temen.

Pada saat itu, gue enggak nebeng mobil atau motor siapapun.

Pada saat itu juga... Ah, udah dulu deh. Ini cerita kan genre humor en friendship! Masa mendadak drama sehh? Plis deh ahh _*geplakk. _

Gue pulang dengan membawa satu tas berisi 2 buah peer, satu novel yang gue beli tadi dari tobuk a.k.a toko buku, en satu lagi yang bukan di tas, melainkan di kepala gue. Yaitu, pikiran tentang masalah di kosan.

Sungguh, enggak enak deh kalo kita enggak melakukan sesuatu tanpa temen. Seperti tadi pagi. Gue dapet info kalo tadi ada yang berangkat jam lima-enaman lah _*yang satu ini kurang kerjaan banget, _en ada yang ngebolos.

Uuh.. Gue enggak mau kalo pertengkaran ini terus berlanjut sampe gue lulus SMA!

Kenapa? Kan kalo ceritanya bertengkar mulu, naskah ini dijamin hancur karena AUTHOR amatiran inilah dalangnya!

"Eh, Sakura. Tumben nih udah pulang?" sahut Mbak Karin, anak Agronomi yang paling doyan kuliah siang akibat kesibukan dosennya. Sekarang gue lagi di kamar Mbak Karin yang adem nan sejuk. Kalo abis pulang gini, enakan juga ke kamar anak kos lantai satu yang rapi jali.

"Ya iyalah Mbak, ini kan jadwal anak SMA pulang," sergahku sambil menyeruput keripik dari toples di meja kecil.

"Ohh.." sahut Mbak Karin enteng sambil menyemprot tubuhnya dengan _eau de parfum._

Tapi, bau parfum ini beda dari yang selalu dipake Mbak Karin tiap hari _*Mbak Karin : Perhatian banget elo Sak!_

Baunya lebih menenangkan. Kalo enggak salah, nama parfumnya 'Flora' dari Guci _*plesetan heheu..._

Kalo yang sebelumnya, nama parfumnya tuh 'Dolly Girl' karangan Ana Suit _*sensooor_. Pantes, baunya kayak semerbak permen gimanaa gitu, tapi masih enak juga sih _*emangnya makanan?_.

"Mbak barbel parfum ya?" tanyaku.

"Apaan tuh? Kosakata baru?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya, artinya baru beli," sahutku mantap.

"Iya. Kemarin gue stress gara-gara tugas dari dosen menumpuk. Pas lagi di Mall, gue ngeliat parfum ini, terus minta _tester_nya. Kebetulan parfumnya lagi _launching, _jadi gue dapet diskon. Mungkin hari ini enggak dapet lagi," ceritanya sambil mendempul bedak tipis-tipis.

"Terus kok Ana Suit-nya enggak dipake? Buat aku ya?" sahutku, berharap mendapatkan parfum rasa permen pinky itu.

"Enak aja! Aku lagi pake parfum ini buat menghilangkan stressku! Tapi bukan maksud gue Ana Suitnya gak dipake lagi!" sahut Mbak Karin.

"Yaudah, Mbak. Kalo gitu, aku boleh pake parfum barunya ya?" pintaku memelas.

"Boleh. Tapi.. Kunci kamar gue nitip ke elo ya! Awas aja kalo ilang!" kata Mbak Karin mengambil tas laptop dan tas kuliahnya.

"Gue pergi dulu, ya! Oh iya, elo kalo mau pake parfum gue mesti mandi dulu, gih!" kata Mbak Karin sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saking malesnya gue, gue mandi di kamar mandi Mbak Karin _*piara tuh malesmu!. _Huh, temen-temen pasti pada pundung di kamarnya. Mungkin ada yang _hangout _kali, ya.

Kalo Ino belom pulang sekarang, mungkin dia lagi _refreshing _ke kafe kalo masih waras, dan _clubbing _kalo udah gila _*bletak!._

Oh iya, gue udah selesai mandi, nih _*readers : bodo amat!. _Gue beranjak ke meja rias Mbak Karin untuk menyemprotkan parfumnya.

CROOT! CROOT! CROOT!

Wah, parfumnya kayak aromaterapi nih. Enak banget _*lu kira makanan, Sak? Penuturan elo gak bagus banget!._

Karena baunya yang menyegarkan itu, gue jadi mau ke kamar. Mau nyalain AC, terus tiduran, abis itu mau dengerin lagu sekenceng-kencengnya di _headset _yang segede bagong yang lagi-lagi berwarna _pink._

Tiba-tiba, niat gue mau ke kamar mendadak berhenti. Huh, sembarangan aja yang nge-_pause _adegan lari gue, si author. Mending di_slow motion. *author nangis kejer karena wayangnya ngelawan mulu mentang-mentang lebih tua._

Iya juga, ya. Ada kala benernya juga si author dodol ini dengan sembarangan ngepause gue. Karena pikiran iseng gue mendadak muncul.

Gue pengen ngeliat kamar-kamar anak-anak kos lantai 2!

Hm, kita mulai dari kamar nomor 11, yaitu Temari.

Pas gue liat kamarnya melalui kaca kecil dari pintunya, Temari lagi ngetik-ngetik di lappienya.

Gue penasaran, kira-kira dia ngetik apaan yak?

Ah, mending masuk aja. Selagi dia enggak bikin bikin UU tentang Hak Penyelonongan Para Anak Kos, seperti yang dibikin sama Ino.

Pas gue buka, si Temari teriak-teriak kek keselek laler ijo.

"AAAAAAHH! UHUK-UHUKK!" sahutnya yang di-owarikan dengan batuk-batuk gaje.

"Ngapaen elo nyelonong ke kamar gue, Sak?" tanya Temari histeris.

"Wueits! Sebelom elo bikin UU mengenai Hak Penyelonongan Para Anak Kos, gue masih bebas menyelundup kek Nyasarudik!" jawab gue asal.

"TAPI ELO KAGAK LIAT GUE APA?" tanya Temari emosi.

"Emang ap-" begitu gue liat ke arah Temari, gue mendadak teriak.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak gue yang langsung dibekap sama Temari.

"Plis, jangan jadiin ini topik anget pas lagi acara kumpul-kumpul di sekolah, kos, maupun halte busway!" bisik Temari katro _*ditendang Temari._

Oh iya, pada mau tau gue teriak? Karena si Temari sedang dibalut masker putih dengan ketimun yang melorot ke pipinya! Jadi mirip sama Mas Etan dah!

"I, iya Tem. Tapi ada syaratnya!" seru gue setajam Metta Sagitha yang membawa acara BerikanTawamu _*apaan tuh? Qiqiqiqi... _

"Apaan? Mau gue kasih arum manis yang gue beli kemaren di pasar malem kemaren? Udah basi, Sak! Dibilangin kagak percaya banget sih lo!" sahut Temari.

"Bukan arum manis! Tapi gue boleh ngeliat isi tulisan yang elo bikin tadi di lappie elo!" perintah gue ala Chef Ramsay dengan wajah yang penuh keriputan seratus taun kemudian _*duakk!._

"I, iya wahai Pangeran William! Eh, salah, maksud gue Sakura!" ralat Temari. Sekedar fakta, kalo si Temari mupeng pengen kawin sama Pangeran Kelantan, eh Pangeran William. Tapi apa daya ketek _*?, _cita-cita Temari gak kesampean. Udah diambil sama Putri Kate Midelten!

Sykurlah. Akhirnya gue buka dokumen yang dia tulis. Kalo enggak salah namanya 'diary kebon nanasku _*?_ '. Gini nih tulisannya.

_Jumat, 7 Oktober 2011 *cepet amirr!_

_Dy, hari ini entah kenapa gue kesepian. Gak biasanya anak-anak kosan lantai 2 begini, lho. Dua minggu yang lalu, kami masih bisa kompak, bisa diajak curhat, en bisa dipercaya._

_Tapi, kayaknya enggak mungkin deh kejadian itu bisa berlanjut. Pas lagi ultahnya Ino, kami cemburu karena mendengar Ino nraktir temen-temen se-alumni SD-nya doang. Kami merasa gak diperhatiin *ceilee..., en merasa kalo Ino udah enggak inget kita-kita lagi. Makanya, kami mengesahkan adanya program 'Pemberontakan Kamar Ino', dan bukannya pekerjaan mengejar Nyasarudik yang sering dibahas di TV._

_Kami berontak seluruh kamarnya, mulai dari dinding yang penuh olesan kotoran manusia hasil minta dari petugas _septic tank, _sampe tempat tidurnya yang disebarin bunga kamboja sama bubuk rempeyek hasil sumbangan dari fihak kuburan dan Tenten sendiri *wkwkwk._

_Dan tentu saja, begitu Ino melihat penampakan lautan pup di kamarnya, ia terlihat marah besar._

_Dan aksi ogah temenan itu sudah diberlakukan semenjak massa mengamuk dan melakukan adegan benchong._

_Dan gue merasa... Kangen, resah, dan kesepian._

_Dan sepertinya... Kejadian ini mungkin enggak bisa dimaafkan lagi oleh Ino, sang Beliebers yang paling fanatik di kosan._

_Dan aku cukup kangen oleh suaranya yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu clubbing dan lagu Justin Bieber._

_Tapi... janganlah salah paham dulu. Kami kangen padanya karena kami kehilangan satu sahabat._

_Makanya, tadi aku lebih memilih bolos. Aku mau refreshing dari kejadian 2 minggu lalu. Yang masih berkelebat di kepalaku._

_Kami rindu Ino, terinya, goyang dangdutnya, tatanan rambutnya..._

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Kalo berlama-lama, nantinya fict ini jadi ber-genre drama lagi _*ya elaaah.. Takut banget sih elo!_

Karena Temari lagi tidur, diem-diem gue ambil _flash disk _dari saku celana pendekku, lalu mengkopinya. Biar gue tunjukin ke Ino. Heuheuheuheu... _*ketawa gaje._

Tepat jam tigaan, Ino pulang.

En gejalanya tuh, kalo si Ino pulang, dia mampir ke kamar gue dulu.

Oh iya, sekarang si Ino udah nempatin kamarnya 2 hari yang lalu. Udah bersih dari pup en bumbu rempeyek _*yuuck! Uhuk uhuk!_

"Ke mana aja elo, No? Tumben pulang malem?" tanyaku sambil ngutak-atik permen buat diisi ulang ke toples.

"Malem mbahmu! Wong masih sore gini udah dibilang malem!" sergah Ino sambil tiduran di ranjang gue dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Woi, No! Tuh kasur bilang elo bau busuk!" canda gue.

Ino pun berdiri seakan-akan mo pergi. Weits, gue cegat.

"Sori No, becanda. Hihihihi..." kataku sambil nyengir bebi.

Ino pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang gue lagi. Oh iya, gue baru inget kalo mau ngasih kopian ketikan Temari de ka ka ke dia.

Langsung gue gusrak-gusruk nyalain lappie, membuka Mikrosop eh Microsoft Word 2011 _*karangan author yang sebenernya cuman bayangan doank hehe, _lalu membuka file yang bernama aneh itu.

"No! Sini dah!" sahut gue sambil nyengir kambing.

"Paan sih! Bawa aja ke sini!" sahut Ino males.

Yaudah, gue coba bersabar. Asli nih orang pengen minta dijotos dah.

Gue tunjukin ketikan itu ke dia. Dia pun ketawa ngikik pas selesai baca.

"Kenapa sih No? Perlu gue panggilin dokter orthodonti?" tanyaku gak nyambung.

"Idih! Gue ogah make behel kayak gigi author! Gue pengen bilang karangan elo bagus nih!" katanya sambil nyempetin diri ngejek si author _*author nangis ampe mata sembab._

Oh iya, gue lupa bilang kalo ini bikinan Temari!

"Itu bikinan si Temari, No!" seruku mengingatkan.

"Halah, ngebo-"

"Terserah elo mau percaya atau enggak, yang penting gue udah tunjukin sama elo. Catetan itu bikinan Temari, terus gue kopiin ke _flash disk _gue." jawab gue jujur, tegas en dingin _*sok cool!._

Ino pun berdiri sambil bawa lappie gue ke luar. Gue tahu dia pengen ke mana, yaitu ke kamar Temari buat pembuktian ceritanya. Gue tuh udah hapal banget prinsip Ino. Ada barang harus ada bukti _*prinsip yang aneh, ckckck_.

Begitu pas dibuka, kami melihat Hinata pas di depan pintu.

"A, ano, kami sedang kumpul-kumpul di ruang tamu. Ayo ikut ya, Sakura, I-Ino juga," ajak Hinata.

Gak tau kenapa si Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi gue cegat _*lah, kok makin mirip pelem Korea yak?._

"Ino! Jangan gitu dong! Mereka kan mau ngajak kita ngumpul bareng! Elo jangan _childish _gitu dong!" bisikku pelan _*yaiyalah, kalo kenceng bukan bisik namanya!._

"Tapi merek-"

"Kalo enggak mau, toples teri loe gue banting." jawabku santai.

Ino mendengus, lalu akhirnya kami bertiga turun tangga.

Suasana di ruang tamu yang rame mendadak diem ketika ngeliat kami bertiga. Susunannya yaitu Hinata sebelah kiri, Ino di tengah, en gue di kanannya. Duh, berasa kayak ngawal Nyasarudik pas lagi di Kolom Biak _*ditendang massa._

Duh, kami grogi deh. Apalagi si Ino. Masa dia udah keringet pucat ampe lappie gue geter-geter kayak orang abis kesetrum.

"Ah, silahkan duduk di sini, Ino, Sakura," sahut Mbak Karin sambil menepuk sofa di samping kanannya.

Gue kira tadi ngumpul antar anak SMA atau sejenisnya, ternyata malah se-atap _*not include Pak Kabuto, xixixi... _Ini mah lebih pantes disebut Konferensi Sofa Besar, atuh!

Suasana mendadak sunyi tanpa bunyi jangkrik. Mungkin sang jangkrik lagi terdiam menyaksikan Ino sang napi, eh gak tau deh _*plak!._

Tiba-tiba, Mbak Karin mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara anak kos.

"Jadi, gue denger elo-elo pada berantem nih. Ada apaan?" tanya Mbak Karin dingin.

Kami sunyi seribu bahasa, dengan seribu pori-pori basah.

"CEPETAN DONK! ADA APAA-" teriak Mbak Tayuya yang lumayan galak, apalagi kalo ada tugas dari sang dosen.

"Woi, Tayuya! Jangan teriak-teriak! Udah malem nih! Nanti mereka merasa terintimidasi, lho!" bisik Mbak Kurenai yang udah bisa menahan emosi.

"Ka, kami se, sedang ber, berant-" jawab Hinata komplit dengan Aziz Gugupz-nya _*lebaaay_.

"Sori Hin, gue motong pembicaraan elu. Tapi gue punya bukti yang lebih spesifik dan bikinan Temari. Nih, kak," sahut Ino sambil menyodorkan lappie gue ke kesepuluh mahasiswi yang terheran-heran. Temari dan Hinata mendadak _blushing _karena ini pertama kalinya Ino memanggil namanya setelah insiden 2 minggu yang lalu.

Mereka pun membaca dan kadang terkikik ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat Temari yang bersifat ngelawak tapi dengan pembawaan yang (sok) tegas.

Temari melotot ke arah gue. Hiiiy, ampuni aku Mbok Tem! _*ditonjok Temari._

"Oh, jadi begitu," sahut Mbak Karin tanda dia udah selesai membacanya.

"Oke. Sekarang gue bakal bertanya secara simpel aja! Yang ngerasa bilang 'saya', yang enggak angkat tangan!" perintah Mbak Tayuya tegas.

"Siapa yang masih ngerasa kalo sahabatan itu penting?" tanya Mbak Karin.

"SAIIA!" sahut kami kompak.

"Siapa yang ngerasa kesepian tanpa sahabat?" tanya Mbak Tayuya.

"SAYAA!"

"BROOOT!"

"WOI! GUA KAGAK MINTA JAWABAN KENTUT, EUY!" seru Mbak Tayuya sambil nutup idung. Uft, bau! Kami kompak nutup idung. Huh, siapa nih yang mendadak kentut gaje malem gini? Biar kami lemparin sendal Sual Elow lho!

"Hehehe, maaf ya..." cengenges Pak Kabuto dari ruang depan.

Tapi, perlakuan ngelempar sendal Sual Elow gak ada syarat buat kepala empat sekaligus, kayak Pak Kabuto.

Gue lemparin pake kacang atom 3 biji en sukses mengenai kepalanya. Sukurin! _*kualat elo Sak!._

Kami kembali ke topik.

"Maksud gue nanya ada dua hal, yaitu ketepatan menjawab dan kekompakan masing-masing. Ternyata, kalian masih kompak juga." kata Mbak Kurenai.

"Sesuai jawaban kalian, kalian pengen kan balik lagi sama Ino?" tanya Mbak Tayuya.

"Idiih, mestinya dia yang mesti balik ke kita!" teriak mereka, minus gue, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Eh, bilang aja elo pada sirik mau diajak makan bareng ma gue!" bentak Ino.

"EH! Udah dulu donk!" lerai Mbak Karin.

"Mbak nggak akan berpihak sama siapa-siapa. Kalian semua salah!" teriak Mbak Karin.

"Ino kenapa enggak ngajak-ngajak anak-anak kosannya, terus anak kosan kenapa mesti pake cara anak TK cemburuan kayak gini?" tambah Mbak Haku.

"Mestinya kalian harus saling menghargai, dong. Maklum, Ino kan juga butuh refreshing, makanya dia ngundang temen-temen SD-nya," tutur Mbak Hana.

Ino tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Tapi, Ino juga harus ngerti kalo di kosan juga pengen ngerayain ultah kamu. Liat aja, kami semua sebenernya udah nyiapin segala kejutan buat kamu. Tapi, udah malem, siapa yang mau ngerayain ultahmu kalo udah pada ngorok?" tambahnya.

Giliran kami yang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan atas kemenangan Upil versus Ipul.

"Jadi?" tanyaku dodol.

"Ya MINTA MAAF dodol!" jawab Mbak Tayuya gak sabaran.

Akhirnya, kami maaf-maafan meskipun lebaran masih besok _*duak!._

Kami saling cipika-cipiki, lalu peyuk-peyukan sambil joget-joget lagu On The Floor. Eh, ralat, lagu Friday-nya Glee.

Esoknya, di Kosan White Bird jam 15.00.

Kami udah siap-siap berangkat ke Pizza Hot. Anak-anak kuliah pun mengusahakan kuliah pagi tadi.

Soale, Ino dapet rejeki nomplok dari ortunya!

Kemaren si Ino cerita via telepon ke ortunya mengenai duit ilang itu. Bukannya marah, tapi ditransfer lagi duitnya! Malah dikasih bonus pula! Katanya sih, itu buat nraktirin anak sekosan, baik WB I dan WB II! _*sori Pak Kabuto, u're not included again... Hehehe..._

Gue make _tank top_ warna _soft pink_ yang dibalut _long cardigan_ putih, dengan bawahan _short jeans_ dan menggunakan _sneakers_ warna hitam-_pink_ dan aksesorisnya _sunglasses _dengan frame _pinky, _en rambut digerai ala Kristen Stewart. Pokoknya simple tapi terkesan keren. Gue contek gayanya dari majalah _mix n' match. _Hehehe...

"Sakura! Cepetan! Lama elo!" teriak Ino sambil gedar-gedor pintu.

"Rusuh banget sih elo! Ntar dakuw panggil polisi Inggris kalo dikaw yang bikin kerusuhan di Inggris sampe Kerajaan mewek bawang bombay!" teriak gue sambil mengolesi jidat dengan _concealer _biar gak keliatan jenong.

"Emang elo punya bukti, Sak? _It's not about a bukti, bukti, bukti..._" tuturnya sambil mainin lagu Price Tag yang ladi marak diputer di radio.

"Gak nyambuuuung!" seruku yang mengakibatkan pintu kamar gue terkena tendangan maut dari sang Mamih Ino.

"Cepetan, kalo enggak gue tinggal lo!" ancam Ino.

"Kalo elo tinggal, gue bakal lapor ke ortu loe kalo elo belom nraktir gue!" ancem gue yang lebih mirip ama preman Pasar Selasa _*lah, emang ada?._

"Yaudah. Temari, ayo pergi yuk," ancem Ino menggunakan kata-kata ajakan pergi. Persis kayak nyak gue emang lo, No!

Asem kouwe!

Aku keluar dari kamar sambil mendengus. Ino nyengir kayak abis nelen ingus _*plakk._

"Ayo Sak, kita cabuut!" sahut Ino.

Halah, cabut macem apaan tuh? Jelas-jelas dari segi transport dia udah gak modal cooy! _*Ino : Daripada elo, ke sekolah nebeeng mulu!._

Kenapa gue bilang Ino gak modal? Karena kedua puluh anak kosan White Bird pada naik busway! Nah lo, nanti kalo empet-empetan gimana yak? Hehehe.

Untunglah, Kami-sama mendatangkan busway yang kosong melompong. Kami yang berjumlah 20 orang langsung naik kayak orang gak sabaran mudik. Begitulah kata sang petugas busway sambil geleng-geleng anak metal _*hush!._

Phiuft, untung sampe di pemberhentian kedua. Berasa kalo buswaynya tuh bus pariwisata. Soalnya yang ngisi cuman anak kosan WB saja, kikikiki...

Akhirnya, kami sampe di Pizza Hot dengan bodi utuh. Kami duduk sesuai kodratnya. Karena gue gak sabaran, akhirnya di samping kiri gue tuh, Sasuke Uchiha sang bibir doer.

"Jontor, nanti kalo elo mau makan gimana tuh mulut?" tanya gue sambil bisik-bisik.

"Shh! Jangan ngebuka aib gue dong! Tau-tau ada fans gue lagi!" serunya.

Halah, fans dalem udelmu kali! _*dijotos Sasuke FC._

"Ah, _whattever _deh. Yang penting kan gue cuman nanya!" sambar gue.

Daripada ngebosenin, gue langsung ngedengerin lagu-lagu di Ha Pe sambil masang _headset._

Eh, kebetulan lagunya pas banget sama kejadian kemaren, nih. Ini nih lirik lagunya.

_Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu_

_Biarkan saja apa adanya_

_Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu_

_Jadikan kisah hidupmu_

Yup, emang bener nih. Lagunya Utopia-Yang Lalu Biarlah Berlalu.

Ini ngingetin gue sama kejadian insiden pembuatan 'Lautan E'e' hasil mahakarya segerombolan siswi gokil kosan White Bird II.

Seiring dengan selesainya lagu, pizza dengan tuna dan jagung ukuran besar pun tersaji di meja kami. Wuidih, jadi pengen ngambil sepotong deh. Tapi...

"Eits, tunggu dulu! Cuci tangan sebelom makan!" samper Kiba, sang duta sebuah sabun cuci tangan ternama di sekolahnya. Katanya, dia punya anjing di rumah yang make kuteks karena kukunya yang paling sering dicuci oleh sang empunya tiap si anjing mau makan _*dasar aneh!._

Akhirnya, setelah ba-bi-bu dari sang Kiba siswa SMA, kami langsung ambil sepotong demi sepotong. Muncul lagi deh sang pelayan dengan pizza _large_ isi _beef corn _pun akhirnya tersaji. Duh si Ino, baik bangeeet... _*baru nyadar loe Sak?._

Kemudian, ada sekitar 5 pelayan mengantar sebuah mangkok yang masing-masing membawa 4 mangkok. Ternyata, itu _pastry cream soup _yang isinya macem-macem. En.. Sampailah krim sup berlapis _pastry _dari luarnya itu sampai ke tangan gue. Tapi, pas gue buka sedikit lobang pada rotinya, kok berwarna merah, ya? Jangan-jangan, ini _cream soup _darah yang ditujukan khusus buat vampir ya? Hiyy _*inilah akibat dari terlalu banyak nonton Twuilet Sangga._

"Woi, Sak! Sembarangan aja elo makan yang sama ama gua!" maki Sasuke.

"Enak ajir! Si Hinata en Neji makluk kembar siam itu menunya juga sup krim darah!" sambar gue yang gak kalah garang dari Kuartet Macan.

"Hn, kampungan banget sih elo. Ini kan _tomato_ _pastry cream soup." _ralatnya.

"Huh, ralat sih ralat. Tapi jangan ngatain gue kampungan segala dong!" ralat gue, maksudnya ngeralat tata bahasanya si pantat ayam gondok , dia malah tersenyum nyegir ala bangsawan.

"Iya, deh, emang elo Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran Kelantan, eh, Pangeran jenius yang terkenal akan kenarsisannya en kekayaannya," ralat gue _*doyan banget ralat-ralatan!. _Sasuke tersenyum bangga sambil melahapnya dengan cara menyendoknya sedikit-sedikit kayak orang icip-icip.

_ASEM KOWE, PANTAT AYAM BERBIBIR DOER!_

Phuf, kami makan buanyaaak banget ampe perut keseleo tanda kebanyakan makan-makan pizza en sup krim berlapis _pastry. _Apalagi pas gue tau kalo si jontor doyan banget ama yang namanya tomat.

T api, yang namanya rejeki nomplok kan' mesti dimanfaatkan dengan maksimal _*elo kira pekerja Romusha?._

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, gue udah _fun time _makan masakan Eropa!

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N:

Gimana? Makin ancurkah? Makin kerenkah?

Oh iya, ini dia balesan riviuw-riviuw yang sangat saiia nantikann... _here it is!_

_- _kitsune murasaki is a little monster : Hehehe, janji kitsune-san udah saiia tepati, en don't forget to review this chapter again! _*soknyaaa... _Oh iya, maksud kitsune-san yang 'Born This Way', ya? Artinya tuh 'Dilahirkan Seperti Ini'. Istilahnya agak aneh ya _*duakk, _tapi maknanya tuh apapun kekurangan di dalam maupun di luar tubuh kita, inilah kita apa adanya dan terlahir memang seperti ini _*tumben omongannya bijak tapi gak pernah bayar pajak!_

_- _Hwang Energy : Wah.. Makasih senpai atas pujiannya... Iya senpai, aku baca sampai 'Anak Kos Dodol Tamat', hehehe... Iya sih senpai, tadinya aku juga mau bikin Sasusaku, tapi nanti dikira pacaran.. Maksudku kan mereka cuman pasangan di lomba doang! Okeh senpai, rikuesnya aku terima, tapi salah satunya yaitu rahasia! Ikutin ceritanya en riviuw lagi ya senpai! Tx for review! ^^

Itulah para reviewers yang cuman dua... Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku mesti bersyukur karena ada yang nge-review!

Mau seperti mereka berdua? _*readers : ngikutin iklan banget elo!_

Berikan komen anda-anda semua ke kotak rivieuw yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mbah FenFik sebelumnya! _*duakk!._

_So, wanna give me a review to put your advice please? _Seikhlasnya ajaaa... Haha ;)


	4. Mak Cemplung! Eh, Mak Comblang!

Diary Anak Kosan

Dislaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Cha2luvGaGa

Warning : Gajebo, gak pake EYD tapi dijamin gak typo, authornya SKSD, de el el.

* * *

><p>FIRSTWORD<p>

Haii! Dakuw dateng lagi niiih! _*gak ada yang peduli ama elo, tuh!_

Huft, yaudah deh. Sekali lagi maafkanlah... Karna aku... Cinta ka- eh salah, maksudnya maafin dakuw telat apdet! Hehehe.. Soalnya, Chelsa bakalan jarang updet gara-gara mesti belajaar... Kalau ada yang tahu cara upload document ke FanFiction via HP, kasih tahu ya! Pliss...

En one more time, I'm very sorry to all names that I use in here. Jangan tersinggung yak, ini buat hiburan belaka... ^^

Oke! Wayang-wayang en dalang sudah siap menghibur! Silahkan menikmati!

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4 : MAK COMBLANG<span>

_'JASA MAKEUP SHION'_

_Merasa membutuhkan seorang perias pro, tetapi tak ada yang bisa diandalkan?_

_Hubungi saja SHION, pakar makeup ternama yang telah sebulan menjadi seorang _makeup artist _yang berpengalaman mendandani 40 anak kosan White Bird I dan II!_

_Segera hubungi 0852xxxxxxxx!_

_Harga kaki lima!_

Yah, gitulah yang gue baca di contoh iklan Shion yang bakal dipamerkan di terowongan bawah tanah dan mabok a.k.a majalah tembok sekolah dan panti asuhan terdekat _*buagh!_

"Woi, Shion! Apa-apaan nih? Lu kayak mo ngikutin pakar rambut SankSirk aja! Harga kaki lima pula, lo kira ini mau dandan di kucingan?" omel Ino, yang dari tadi melotot ke arah kertas putih dan di bawahnya ada pas foto Shion pake kaos bergaris putih-hitam. Nah lo, ini kan baju tahanan!

"Lo gak ngerti, No? Ini kan' iklan Jasa Seorang Makeup Pro! Beneran lulus TK gak sih elo?" balas Shion sadis tenan sambil membereskan alat-alat kosmetiknya.

"Ada beberapa kesalahan, nih. Elo belom nyebutin apa merek kosmetik yang elo pake. Tau-tau nanti muka mereka jadi kunyuk abis kerokan massal gara-gara mereknya abal!" ralat gue gak nyambung.

"En lo ngaku kalo elo udah mendandani 40 anak kosan WB. Bener sih, tapi elo belom pernah dandanin Justin Bieber, kan? Elo cuman pengalaman jadi SPG Makeup. Jadi elo belom bisa dibilang pro kalo gitu!" tambah Ino yang ngaku-ngaku istri dari Justin Bieber _*Ino digebuk Beliebers._

"Ih, kalian kejem amir, sih! Dakuw kan ingin mencoba menjadi seorang _bussiness woman_, malah gak didukung!" sambar Shion sambil mendempul bedak.

Lah, bukannya tadi Shion udah mendempul bedak, ya? Kalo dihitung mundur, Shion udah ngedempulin mukanya sebanyak 7 kali, gals!

"Kami bukannya gak ngedukung, Shi. Tapi kami mesti ngeralat iklan elo yang mirip plagiatnya Tatang Benyamin," kata Ino sambil meninju jidat gue.

"Sakit, woi!" seruku. Uh, emangnya jidat gue samsak apa?

"Emang siapa lagi tuh Tatang Benyamin? Makluk khayalan tingkat raja elo?" tanya Shion sambil memoles _lipstick _yang berwarna merah menyala.

Ya ampun, Shion! Elo makin mirip ama ban-chick Taman Lowong, ya? Make lipstik merah lebam kek abis nenggak jus cabe _*yuekks._

"Kata Oom Sule sih Tatang Benyamin tuh kakaknya Tatang SureTart Man," jawab Ino polos.

Dasar aneh bin udik! Udah tau itu cuman bikinan Oom Sule masih dianggep serius, atuh! _*disambit Ino Ef Ce._

Apakah yang terjadi?

O'ouw, karena sakit ati ditusuk kunai _*?, _Shion mengambil selebaran yang sebenernya lebih mirip kertas _wanted _milik polisi.

O'ou... Suasana menjadi tegang, mamen!

SFX : Deg Deg... Deg Deg...

SFX : Krik... Krik... Krik...

SREEEEEET!

Gawat! Shion memutilasi kertas berusia 3 menit karena baru dilahirin sama Bu Printer! _*plakk!_

"Woi, Shi! Elo udah sakit jiwa, ya?" tanya gue dengan tegang kek menyaksikan Sum Anto menyembelih manusia secara _live_!_ *Sak, lebay banget sih lo!_

"Iiih, kalian ini! Gue cuman ngerobek kertas elo-elo udah pada histeris kehilangan anak kebo!" omel Shion sambil merobek kertas menjadi 4, 8, 12. Mending kalo kue ultah dipotong segitu. _*ngelantur mulu nih orang!_

"Oke deh, gue batal bikin jasa makeup. Gimana kalo Mak Comblang?" kata Shion.

Gue plus Ino udah muntaber duluan _*author : Woi, gua suruh elo muntah biasa aja! Gak hafal skenario ya?_

Eh, ralat deh. Sesuai dalang author, kami muntah berisikan cendol plus mie ayam yang kami makan siang tadi pas lagi mejeng di kantin sekolah sebelum pulang.

"Kalian muntah berarti setuju, kan? Iya, kan?" tutur Shion dengan bangga karena menerima 'Muntah Award' tahun ini.

"Oke, kita mulai proyek kita, besok!" tegas Shion sambil ngutak-atik lappie mendesain iklan di sotosop, eh _Photoshop._

"Tapi kan', elo belom milih susunan anggotanya!" kata Ino ngeles.

Shion diem sebentar, lalu menatap tajam mata _emerald _terindah _*hoekks _milik gue.

"Panggil 7 sista lainnya!" perintah Shion.

Ino pengen ngebantah, tapi mulutnya gue sumpel pake saputangan gambar 'Narto Shaipuddin'.

Oh iya, maksud dari 7 sista lainnya adalah Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Naruko, Anko, Konan, dan terakhir, Ayame si anak bawang umur 14 tapi kelas 1 SMA akibat kecepetan sekolah.

Sontak kami berlari ke tujuh pintu lainnya.

"HINATA, BUKA WOOOY! DAVID ARCHULETA MO DATENG KE KOSAN!" tereak Ino.

"TEMARI! ADA KIRIMAN KIPAS ANGIN TUH DARI GAARA!" sahut gue.

"AYAM'E! DIPANGGIL SOLMETMU, SHION SUDININGRAT!" teriak Ino seolah-olah manggil 'ayam-e'.

"TENTEN! EM YU KALAH SAMA CHELSEA!" sahut gue heboh.

"NARUKOO! ELO DISURUH RAPAT UGD AMA SHION!" monyong Ino gak kalah heboh.

"KONAAAAAN! DETEKTIF SHINICHI KODOK DATENG!" celetuk gue.

"ANKO, ADA UPIL DI KUSEN PINTU ELO LIMA BIJONG!" teriak Ino asal.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah panggilan kami kepada tujuh sista yang hobinya ngamaaar mulu.

* * *

><p>Shion pun menghitung jumlah sista yang dikumpulin.<p>

"Hm, cuman enam. Mana Temari, Sakura?" tanya Shion sok tegas.

"Di, dia lagi di Mall makan pempek!" sahut gue yang asli bohong banget. Untungnya lagi, Shion percaya.

Gue tau, si Temari lagi di mana. Nge-_date _bareng Shikamaru anak kosan sebelah di taman deket kosan _*inget kan Mama si Jontor nyodorin madu asem ke gue? Di situ tempatnya_.

Ckckck. Pacaran model jadul, nih. _*ShikaTema : suka-suka kita, dong!_

"Oh, ya sudah. Kita mulai rapat di ruang tamu!" perintah Shion seenak udel.

Ah, capek deeh.

* * *

><p>Di ruang tamu...<p>

9 siswi siswi sedang rapat jasa Mak Comblang.

"Oke, kita mulai pemilihannya!" kata Shion seraya memperlihatkan lappienya yang berwarna putih.

"Gue jelasin peraturannya. Jadi, setiap orang memilih salah satu dari pilihan anak kosan lantai 2 di lappie Shion. Jelaas?" monyong Ino yang ditamatkan dengan kata 'JELAAS!' oleh sista-sista kita yang monyong ini _*dilempar keranjang sampah beserta isinya._

*Skip-Time*

Jadi, beginilah hasilnya.

_Ketua : Shion_

_Wakil : Ino_

_Sekretaris : Hinata_

_Bendahara : Anko_

_Peran Pembantu Mak Comblang : Sakura, Tenten, Naruko, Konan, Ayame, dan yang terakhir dengan mendapat nilai suara 0, Temari._

Mungkin ada yang nanya, kenapa Temari dapet suara 0?

Sebenernya, ada kecurangan di sini. Temari mempunyai 1 suara, tapi Shion tidak setuju karena batang hidungnya Temari gak nongol di sini. Akhirnya, suara itu pun berpindah ke tempat Shion. Hihihii... Jangan bilangin ke orangnya, ya!

"Shion, gue mau nanya, nih. Peran pembantu tuh apaan, ya?" tanya sang _Queen Drama _pro kita, Tenten.

"Oh iya, belom gue jelasin ya. Jadi, kalian berenam itu ditugaskan sebagai pemeran akting yang dibuat berdasar skenario atas kemauan sang klien," jawab Shion–ngerti gak?

"Contohnya tuh kalian bisa jadi cewek yang tugasnya bikin jatuh cintaseseorang yang disuruh sama klien supaya seseorang yang diincer tuh kepincut sama klien. Tenang aja, kalian dibayar kok." tambah Shion dengan tenang.

Nah lo, gue kok masuk Peran Pembantu sih?

Asli, gue pikir tadi tuh Peran Pembantu maksudnya pengganti salah satu pengurus kalo ada yang sakit ato berhalangan.

"Awas aja kalo gue gak dibayar! Gue bakal _out_!" ancam gue.

Muka Shion teteup tenang. Senyum malah.

"Justru gue enggak mau bayar elo, tau. Kalo yang pro macem Tenten mah masih layak." tuturnya sambil menyeringai.

Arrrgh! Rasanya gue pengen kabur aja!

"sabar, Bu. Kite cuman becanda, Sak. Gyahahahahaa..." teriak Shion sambil ketawa ala Mbak Anggun di iklan samponya, yaitu Pen-Thin.

Gue menghela nafas lega.

Kenapa?

Soalnya, kalo Shion jadi _makeup artist _terus kerjaannya becanda mulu sama pelanggannya, dijamin dia bakal dikatain orgil gara-gara ketawanya itu!

* * *

><p>Konoha, jam 13.30<p>

Gue pulang ke kosan, tapi udah ada segerombolan dakocan selamat datang di tangga lantai 2.

Siapakah dia? Shion dan 8 sista lainnya, saudara-saudara!

"Wes, ada apaan nih? Tumben kompak? Ino mo nraktir lagi, ya?" tanya gue sumringah sambil terengah-engah karena pulangnya lari-larian ala pelem India yang adegannya lari di padang rumput _*SFX lagu Kuchek Huchek Mata He_.

"Kita ada klien baru!" sahut Ino gembira.

"Klien baru? Klien pertama kalee..." sahut gue basa-basi.

"Wat eper dah! Pokoke, sekarang elo ganti baju dengan baju yang udah disiapin!" perintah Shion sambil nyodorin kotak besar yang ada di hadapan gue.

5 menit kemudian...

"Ayo ke gudang!"

"Siap, komandan!" sahut kami.

Mau tau kami pake baju apa?

Kami pake _tank top _hitam, yang dibalut jaket cokelat dengan celana ketat hitam mengkilat kek penyanyi dangdhut, plus _boots high heels _hitam en kacamata hitam_. _Saiia siaap!

Oh iya, kami juga udah minta ijin sama Pak Kabuto buat bikin markas di gudang _*ckckck... Gak modal sangat... _Segala properti di dalem gudang berasal dari barang-barang bekas anak kosan yang udah lulus angkatan taun lalu.

Gudang emang sengaja kami biarkan gelap dan memakai lampu sorot di tiap sudut langitnya biar menambah kesan 'detektif'.

Pintu belakang kosan ada dua, satu di deket dapur dan di gudang. Tadinya pintu belakang gudang dikunci ama Pak Kabuto, sekarang baru dibuka buat _launching _jasa kami.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Silahkan masuk!" perintah Shion yang telah duduk di meja duduknya. Kami duduk di sofa panjang nan buluk, hehehe.

Pintu pun terbuka.

"Oh, anda yang tadi. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda!" sahut Shion sambil tersenyum.

Lampu sorot menuju ke arah oom-oom gendut yang satu ini.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Akimichi Chouji, anak Bapak RT sini. Saya mempunyai 200 mobil, 100 motor, 1.225 bemo, 30 bajaj-"

"Wooy Pak! Ini mah bukan perkenalan, tapi pamer!" omel Ino.

"Tul! Kalo emang punya mobil en motor minus bajaj sebesar itu mah, mending dibagiin aja ke kita-kita! Lumayan, THR Pak!" kata Tenten blak-blakan.

"Wew, pantesan bodi udah kek gajah bunting, nelen motor en mobil sekaligus! Disimpen di perut ya, Pak?" tanya gue lugu.

"Hei, sudah-sudah! Lanjutkan perkenalannya, Pak." kata Shion.

"Baiklah, karena aku pemuda yang baik nan sabar di bulan ini, aku akan melanjutkannya."

Kami mendecak kesal. Huh, dasar sombong!

"Ibuku adalah seorang penjual kapal perang dan kerja sambilannya mie ayam. Oh iya, kami juga punya supermarket bernama 'Akimichi', di sana menjual berbagai macam sosis, lho! Setiap hari aku mempunyai stok keripik yang disiapkan pelayan sebanyak dua puluh buah, uangku diisi seribu yen tiap menit, dan keluargaku termasuk orang terkaya nomor 29, dan blablabla..." begitulah comelan si Oom Gendut nan songong ini.

Perlahan kami mulai capek mendengar ocehan gajebonya. Pasti tadi pagi dia salah minum susu, yang diminum yaitu susu _bulldog _deh.

Saking bosennya, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Ayame siul-siulan lagu Justin Bieber - Baby, sedangkan gue, Anko, Naruko, Konan dan Hinata menghentakkan kaki sesuai irama lagu 'The Lazy Song'-nya Bruno Mars, komplit dengan ngangguk-geleng ala monyet di video klipnya.

Shion lebih parah lagi. Dia udah ngiler gara-gara ngantuk, dan akhirnya sadarkan diri.

"Cukup perkenalannya! Sekarang, siapa yang anda taksir? Singkat saja, Pak!" bentak Shion yang udah mulai abis tensinya gara-gara si Chouji ini bilang, "Aku udah pernah lo dicium sama Lady GaGa.". Si kanjeng mami eh author udah gemes duluan.

Kalo dibandingin ama tokoh Doraemon, si Chouji mirip sama Giant, tapi sifatnya persis kek Suneo.

"Yang saya taksir adalaah... RIN, si aktris beken yang main di sinetron 'Anbu Saga'!" jawab Chouji yang makan kripik lebih dari selusin tiap hari.

What? Rin?

"O-oke, Bapak punya nomor HP atau pin BB-nya Rin?" tanya Shion tegang.

Ya iyalah, kami juga tegang, soalnya ini kan kerjaan pertama kami. Masa' pertamanya mesti nyomblangin sapi lemot sama artis cantik yang sebeken Justin Bieber di seantero Konoha ini?

"Gak punya... Makanya, kusuruh kalian untuk mencarinya, lalu comblangin ke akuu!" jawab Chouji seenak udelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, enggak ada harga diskon nih buat _launching _pertama?" tanya Chouji sambil ngisi formulir berisi datanya agar bisa dihubungi sewaktu-waktu. Tenang aja, setelah kasus comblang selesai, tuh formulir bakal dibakar habis, jadi datanya enggak ada lagi yang punya.

"NEHI!" jawab kami kompak ala serdadu India _*ngaco!. _Enak saja, orang kaya tapi kok modis. Modal diskon.

Selesai mengisi, Chouji disuruh duduk sambil memikirkan skenarionya. Kami pun bersiasat.

"Kalian, tim Peran Pembantu! Kalian bertugas untuk mencari tahu nomor HP Rin! Sekarang juga, pergilah!" kata Shion.

Kami, sang Peran Pembantu langsung menghadang ke arah Chouji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chouji dengan watadosnya.

"Semua di dunia ini tidaklah gratis. KAMI MINTA UANG MUKA, OOM. BUAT ONGKOS KAMI UNTUK ME-NYA-MAR!" sahut kami galak dan kompak.

Chouji memberikan uang muka seharga BlackBerry Obsidian _*kalo BB ada onyx_ , author _bikin BB obsidian, hehehe..._

Kami berenam langsung ngacir lewat pintu belakang.

WE ARE READY!

* * *

><p>Kami berlari ke arah toko 'OTAK-KU SHOP'.<p>

Sebenernya, nama asli toko ini 'OTAKU SHOP'. Cuman karena kesalahan dalam pembuatan papan nama dan kemalasan sang pembuat toko untuk memperbaikinya _*duakk_,maka toko itu pun jadi mirip nama perbelanjaan anatomi manusia _*ngaco gilaaa... _

Kami pun langsung masuk en nyari kostum yang pantes buat penyamaran kami.

"Woi, gimana kalo kostum polwan aja? Kita kan mau alamat minta rumahnya!" saran Tenten.

Kami semua setuju, lalu memborong enam setelan pakaian polwan beserta bordir pangkatnya ke kasir, lalu meminta si Mbak kasir buat ngejahitin bordiran pangkatnya.

"Mbak, cepetan dong!" omel Ino.

Si Mbak makin cepet kek Shinkansen arah Tibet _*emang ada?. _

Akhirnya, dalam satu menit ia berhasil menjahit bordiran pada seragam polwan. Sungguh rekor yang patut diacungi jempol.

Kami pun ganti baju ke arah toilet di tempat kostum tersebut.

Setelah selesai, kami pun gusrak-gusruk lari-lari pontang-panting kek abis kena ranjau yang berakhir dengan... _Hanger _baju yang berjatuhan.

Mbak penjaga di sana marah-marah. Tapi, gak mungkin kan kita ngedengerin ceramah tiada akhirnya ini?

Akhirnya, kami kabur karena Ino melempar uang recehan ke arah mulut cewek itu. Sebagai ganti rugi coy! _*jangan ditiru, ya! _

* * *

><p>Kami pun sampe di kantor polisi.<p>

Karena Tenten yang ngusul jadi polwan, dia harus akting untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Rin.

Sebenernya, Tenten semangat banget ngejalanin misi ini. Rin kan idolanya! Tiap sinetronnya mulai, Tenten udah senyum lima jari. Gimana ketemu beneran tuh, pasti udah monyong.

"Pak, saya ingin tanya, di mana alamat rumah Rin, aktris terkenal itu?" tanya Tenten tegas.

"Hei, anda polwan, kan? Seharusnya, kalau mau berbicara, berikan hormat dulu!" omel sang polisi.

Iya juga ya, kalau polisi kan harus memberi hormat, terus bilang 'saya pengen minum' eh 'lapor, blablabla...'.

Tenten berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"Pak, tolong jangan buang-buang waktu. Saya ini sebenernya agen intel yang menyamar." jawab Tenten tegas tanpa buang gas _*wuekss. _

"Ka-kamu serius?" tanya sang polisi.

"Ssst!" sahut Tenten sambil menyeka bibir si polisi dengan telunjuknya, persis kek Wendy O Pe Je.

Serius, ngeliat gituan gue pengen ngikik. Tapi mesti gue tahan karena gue sekarang menjabat sebagai agen intel beneran _*beneran muke lo! _

"Ba-baiklah, akan kami beri tahu. Mau saya antarkan juga?" tanya sang polisi sambil mengambil berkas. Tenten pun ngangguk tanda setuju nebeng _*dasar gak modal... _

"Hm, saya tahu jalan ini. Ayo, berangkat!" kata sang polisi sambil ngambil jaketnya.

Itung-itung nebeng mobil orang kan sama dengan menghemat ongkos. Hehehe...

Begitu sampe, kami langsung dadah-dadahan sama pak polisi. Dakuw matur tengkyu! _*ckckck... Bahasa apaa lagi nie dodol..._

* * *

><p>Di pagar rumah Rin sang artis, tampak seorang cewek paruh baya sedang membengkokkan pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ditemani dengan lagu 'Bekicot Racun' oleh Sosis dan Jojon, sepupunya Shanti Jojo. Lagi senam, rupanya.<p>

Buset deh, siang-siang gini masih bisa senam di alam terbuka? Paling enggak kan si Rin ini udah tajir, jadi musti bikin gym di rumahnya. Gak kasian apa liat neneknya senam di pekarangan rumah? _*dipukul _bodyguard_ Rin. _

Ah, daripada kelamaan cekcong mending gue samperin aja!

"Bu... Permisi..." kataku sambil mengoyangkan pagarnya.

"Heh! Siapa kamu? Fansnya Rin, ya? Sok menyamar jadi polwan segala lagi, hah?" sahut si nenek blekok _*dibogem Rin _ini sambil ngambil garpu tanah dari pekarangan.

"Bu-bukan, Bu. Kami dari agen intelijen yang sedang menyamar!" sahut Ayame yang sedikit gugup.

"Oh.. _Sorry _yah, habis banyak sekali yang menyamar ke sini dan kebanyakan fans Rin. Makanya saya jaga-jaga di sini. Oh iya, saya neneknya Rin," kata sang nenek sambil menggaruk kepalanya menggunakan garpu tala _*nah lo?_. Wedeh, tadinya galak sekarang lembut. Aneh!

"Eng... Ada Rin di dalam, Bu? Kami mempunyai suatu perjanjian dengannya," tanya Tenten asal.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" tanya sang nenek tidak mengerti.

"Justru itulah mengapa kami tergabung dalam agen intel. Tugasnya adalah menjaga rahasia informasinya, jadi maaf, kami tidak dapat memberikan keterangan apapun lagi," jawab Temari cengengesan.

"Oh, sebentar ya," jawab si Nenek.

1 jam kemudian...

Ya ampuuun! Si nenek ini tega ya bikin kami gosong? Kurang asem!

Tiba-tiba, si nenek dengan tergopoh-gopohnya berlari ke arah pager.

"Maaf ya nak menunggu lama, tadi saya mencari sampai ke kolong-kolong. Dan saya baru sadar kalau dia..." Wah, ada firasat buruk nih.

"...Lagi di kantor manajemennya."

Arrrrgh! SIALAN ELO, NENEK PEOT BIN OOC! _*dimutilasi Rin. _

Saking keselnya, si Naruko langsung ngelemparin si nenek dengan permen karet ke arah kepala nenek yang langsung dari mulutnya. Hiii, jangan ditiru ya...

Si nenek pun ngedumel, en kami langsung lari pontang-panting ke kantor manajemennya yang bernama 'TEAM SEVEN PRODUCTION'.

* * *

><p>Kami udah sampe, malah ketemu sama Rinnya pas lagi di depan pintu.<p>

Begitu si Rin ada di kusen pintu, kami langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari sambil menggendong Rin ke belakang gedung.

Begitu di belakang...

"Si, siapa kalian? Kenapa polwan menculikku? Aku kan' tidak pernah melanggar aturan, Bu!" jawab Rin gemeteran.

Tenten pun tersenyum.

"Tenang aja, Rin. Kami bukan bermaksud menculik, apalagi menilang! Kami bukan polisi, tapi agen Mak Comblang!" jawab Tenten gembira karena bisa bertemu aktris idamannya.

Rin tersenyum lega.

"Woi, Tenten! Kita duduk yok di tempat lain! Di sini ada kucing mencret noh!" sembur Ino sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menunjuk si kucing yang sedang bermencret-mencret ria.

Yiaks.

Kami langsung ngacir ke kafe terdekat di kantor manajemennya, yaitu 'CAFE TARI-ZAN'.

* * *

><p>Kami langsung duduk di tempat <em>no smoking <em>area.

Si Rin mendadak bingung.

"Anu, kalian ada apa ya mengundang saya? Kalau bisa, waktunya dipercepat ya, soalnya dari jam lima sore sampai jam tiga dini hari saya sibuk syuting," saran Rin sambil nunduk lemes.

Buset alamak korset, masa Rin syuting ampe dini hari sih?

"Sip dah, Rin-san! Oke, Rin-san mau gak sama cowok ini?" tanya Konan yang dari tadi diem aja sambil nunjukin foto Chouji yang songong abis.

Gue ngeliat ke arah Rin. Dia melototin terus foto si Chouji, orang yang paling SONGONG menurut gue dan anak kosan lainnya. Gue ngeliat dia ngeluarin keringet segede kacang mede, _*syet dah! Gede bener! _Eh bukan, segede kacang ijo dari pelipisnya. Hidungnya kembang kempis kek babhi. Tak lama kemudian, dia ngeggebrak meja.

"Sial! Jangan nunjukin foto dia napa?" umpat si Rin. Kami malah bingung.

"Emangnya Rin-san udah kenal Akimichi Chouji? A-K-I-M-I-C-H-I C-H-O-U-J-I?" eja si Ino.

"Ino, pasti SI RIN UDAH PERNAH SEKOLAH LAH!" celetuk gue sambil menjentikkan nyamuk yang wafat di kuku gue ke jidatnya.

Si Ino menggidik geli sambil nyari tisu basah. Sementara gue ketawa puas ngeliat si Ino kayak orang mukanya berubah jadi lutung. Intinya, panik.

"JOROK KOWE! _*bahasa Author sih, bukan bahasa Ino.. _DAKUW 'KAN JADI GAK SUCI LAGI! NANTI GIMANA, KALO JB NGGAK JADI NGELAMAR AKYU?" umpatnya ke gue sambil menggesekkan tisu basah yang udah kering tapi diusahain tetep dipake alias si Ino ini udah make ni tisu berulang kali, tapi habis dipake langsung disimpen, biar hemat _*yiakss.. Kalo ceweknya gitu, paling Jebhe langsung lari ke kloset terus muntah._

Gue ketawa sejadi-jadi, makin keras malah. _*sama aja, dodol! _

"No, kalo elo kayak gitu, paling si Jebe langsung ngelamar gue!" gumam gue sambil ngakak membabi buta.

Yah, meskipun JB bukan tipe gue sih. _*sok jual mahal niih yee.._

"Kalian gimana sih! Kok jadi pada sibuk sendiri! Dengerin nih, si Rin mau mendongeng yang berjudul 'Kisah Roman Pipisan' eh, 'Picisanku Waktu SMA'!" kata Konan sambil menggebrak meja dengan tangan dikepal. _*yaiyalah.. Masak mau make kaki? Ya enggak sopan lah!_

Jadi, beginilah kisahnya.

_.:Flashback:. _

_Waktu itu, Rin ngidem piscok alias pisang cokelat di kantin sekolah. Waktu itu, Chouji adalah batso a.k.a sobatnya Rin._

_Oh iya, dulu Rin juga gak pernah dikasih uang jajan, uang pulsa *kurang kerjaan! dari mamihnya, jadi si Rin tuh bokek abis._

_"Babon! Beliin gua piscok dong! Lapher nih!" seru Rin sambil nonjok perut Chouji._

_Perutnya Chouji bergetar *dasar author dodol, dan Chouji pun menuruti keinginan sobatnya, beli piscok._

_Tiba-tiba, Rin melotot kaget karena ngeliat bayangan Chouji di lantai kantin._

_Chouji jadi raksasa, bo!_

_O'ow, ternyata salah. Rin malah ngeliat Chouji membawa 20 kantong kresek yang ditenteng sepuluh-sepuluh di lengannya._

_"Ini, makanlah." jawab Chouji sok cool._

_Rin ngiler deras kek hujan._

_Tanpa banyak cekcong, Rin langsung menyambar kantong di lengan Chouji, trus langsung memakan piscok malang itu._

_"Wah, enak yak! Yum..." kata Rin sambil mengambil bungkusan kedua puluh._

_Gila, kurus gini si Rin bisa ngabisin 19 bungkus piscok yang tiap kantongnya 5 biji dalam waktu semenit!_

_"Enak aja! Kalau mau bungkusan yang terakhir, ada syaratnya!" tawar Chouji._

_"Iya dah, apa aja gua kabulin! Gua kan' kaya!" jawab Rin gak sadar karena kecanduan tuh piscok._

_"Kalau gitu, elo mau jadi pacar gue?" tanya Chouji sumringah gigi tengah._

_"WAT DE HELL AR YU!" jawab Rin teriak soak, dan dilanjutkan dengan diliat enci-enci yang nangkring di kantin._

_Eh, gak sadar, si Chouji asal main peyuk, ples mencium pipi Rin!_

_Rin pun menangis. Pipi putih nan halus yang menunggu untuk dicium oleh David Archuleta ato Robert Patinson pun lenyap diminum bumi. Sekarang pipinya udah kotor dicium ama sapi gendhut tapi gak imut._

_"Eh, Rin? Kok nangis sih?" tanya Chouji khawatir. Dia pun menyodorkan saputangan berisikan ingus yang sudah mengering karya Chouji. Yiakks._

_Rin menepis tangan Chouji, sehingga saputangan najong itu jatuh ke lumpur -yang sebenernya tuh pup kucing tak bertanggung jawab._

_Rin pun pergi dari sana._

_TAMAT_

_*__Author : Woy, siapa neh yang nulis tamat?_

_Chara's : Yee... Orang lo sendiri!_

_.:End of Flashback:._

"Jadi, gitu ya?" tanya Ino lugu abis.

"Chouji tuh maksa banget! Hiks, gua gak mau lagi kek gitu! Gue pulang!" sahut Rin sambil berdiri. Tenten pun murung.

Yah, kita gak dapet hasil. Tapi liat aja besok!

* * *

><p>Konoha, 08.34.<p>

Para pemeran pembantu udah siap hari ini, lantaran karena libur sekolah dan ingin menyelesaikan misi.

Lama-lama, gue mulai tertarik nyamar jadi polwan mulu _*polwan palsu kale... _

"Yok, cabut!" sahut Tenten sambil lari ke arah lantai bawah.

Tuh anak semangat banget.

Oh iya, semalem kami nonton TV di ruang tamu dengan wajah suntuk gara-gara gagal ngedapetin Rin, dan Shion pun marah-marah ke kami. Eh, mendadak kami dapet iklan seru.

Iklan itu menunjukkan dukun yang mirip Lady GaGa dipadu dengan gerobak gorengan _*plakk _sedang meramu ramuan di kendi, dan ada tulisan di atasnya 'Mau Membuat Pasangan Anda Benci, Cinta, atau Marah? Datanglah ke alamat ini!', dan dibawahnya tertera alamat yang dimaksud.

Makanya, kami mau ke dukun itu, lalu meminta ramuan supaya Rin jatuh hati ama lembu kampret itu! _*digolok Chouji FC. _

* * *

><p>Kami udah nyampe di pedaleman Konoha, yang merupakan tempat syutingnya 'Narto Saippudin' yang sekarang telah mencapai episode 1.256. Rajin bener <em>cast<em>-nya! Saluut.

Tempatnya si dukun cewek brewok itu nyeremin. Masa pas di depan pintu, ada bau menyan ama bau daging sapi mentah.

Kami mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari bambu yang dicat hitam.

"Permisi, Nyai... Kami datang ke sini untuk meminta ramuan yang ada di iklan di TV..." kata Tenten takut-takut.

Si nenek peyot itu pun menyuruh kami masuk.

Ya ampun, napasnya bau menyan!

"Masuk!" perintahnya.

Kami pun duduk bersila.

Oh iya, kami harus hati-hati dengan nenek ini, karena pas di bagian akhir iklan itu neneknya nyakarin kamera sampe kegores tuh lensanya. Kalo diliat nih iklan tuh lucu sebenernya.

Kami pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Engg... Nyai... Kami ingin meminta ramuan bikin jatuh cinta dong..." kata gue takut.

"Hn, tunjukkan potonya!" teriak si nenek sembari mengeluarkan bau semerbak nasi basi nan busuk dari mulutnya.

Hihihi, si Jontor pasti memble ngeliat saingannya yang doyan ngomong 'Hn'. Rasain!

"Foto kali, Nek. Bukan poto," ralat Ayame yang udah kejang-kejang disko.

Si nenek menatap tajam ke Ayame. Kayak Ayame pengen dijadiin abon.

"Hn, cepat! Kalau tidak saya akan mengamuk!" maki sang nenek.

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o lagi, kami langsung menyerahkan dua foto beda tampang beda upil _*bletak! _

"Kira-kira, seperti ini, Nyai." jawab Ino tatut-tatut.

"Hn, sebutkan namanya!" perintah si nenek yang katanya baru melahirkan anak berkulit hitam ini. Gue dapet infonya dari acara infotainment.

"Y-yang co-cowok na-namanya Akimichi Chouji, da-dan ya-yang ce-cewek na-nama-namanya Rin..." jawab Konan gagap.

"Ya elah, yang cewek juga gua tau! Dia ntu aktris favorit gue!" kata sang nenek. Hm, ternyata si nenek rajin nonton 'Anbu Saga' juga ya. Ckckck...

"Hn, baiklah. Bisa dimulai?" tanya si nenek kembali ke sifat aslinya, galak abis.

Kami kejang-kejang dugem.

"Bi-bisa, Kyai, eh Haji, eh NYAI!" jawab gue ceplas ceplos saking merindingnya.

Si nenek dan anak-anak pada melotot ke gua. Hiks, ampuni akyuu!

Gue menunjukkan tanda peace di tangan gue yang disertai senyum unjuk gigi.

Oke, pembuatan ramuan pun dimulai!

Si nenek mengawalinya dengan memakan daging sapi mentah, mungkin ada kekuatannya kali, ya.

Yang bikin gue jijay tuh, daging mentahnya seukuran pizza large! En si nenek mbakekok ini langsung nelen sekaligus! Tiba - tiba, langkah gentar si Nenek yang sukses membuat Ayame terkulai semangat (?) ini terhenti.

"Hn! Sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan!" ujar si Nenek dengan nada dasar C Mayor (?).

"Apa itu.. Nyai?" tanya Ino lugu.

"Hn, kalian harus mendapatkan 5 helai potongan rambut Chouji dan Rin PADA HARI INI!" gretak si Nyai dengan kuah yang tersembur ke menyan yang dibakar.

"Hah? Hari Ini? Apa besok nggak bisa?" tanya Tenten dodol.

"HN, NGGAK BISA! Besok saya mau praktekkin 'Grey Adatompel'!" gretak si Nyai makin keras.

Gue agak - agak heran juga, ada yah.. Nyai sepeyot ini suka nonton 'Grey AdaTompel' yang merupakan sequel 'Grey Anatomy'!

"B-ba-baik Nyai! Kami permisi dulu!" kata Ino sambil nyeret jenazah Ayame yang mabok karena bau menyan.

"Hn, jangan lupa!" pesan si Nenek itu.

"IYAAAA!" seru kami serempak cempreng dan fals tanpa adanya semangat kaki lima (?).

* * *

><p>Setelah pulang dengan tidak selamat dan elit, kami langsung ngedobrak pintu. Setelah ngedobrak pintu, terdengar lagu Judas by Lady GaGa terngiang secara tiba - tiba.<p>

_Ohohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Ohohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

_Judas! Juda-as Judas! Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-as Judas! GAGA_

"Hape siapa tuh? Elo yah, Sak?" semprot si Ino sembarangan.

"Sembarangan kowe! Dakuw 'kan belum resmi jadi little einsten, eh monster!" gretak gue sambil ngejitak Ino.

"Hehe.. Piss mamen!" kata si Ino sok gaul. Mana sambil cengengesan bak orang gila jadi member Taman Lahwang.

"Trus, itu hape siapa dong?" celetuk Tenten.

Semua berpandangan ke Ayame yang masih berbentuk roh jin iprit. Sayup - sayup, mata Ayame terbuka.

"Kalian k-kenapa ngeliatin aku dengan pandangan kayak gitu?" tanya Si Ayame ketakutan.

"Kamu punya lagu Judas, Ayame?" tanya Si Ino yang udah mulai siapin _deathglare_.

"Punya sih. Tapi kalian inget gak? Hapeku yang masuk kloset pas aku lagi pipis terus mati? Sekarang 'kan masih ada di tukang serpis." jawabnya dengan polos.

"HAH!" kata Gue terkaget - kaget.

"Udah, gak papa. Biarin aja lagunya nyala terus.. Lumayan kos bisa rame kayak di Mall." celetuk Tenten polos bin asal.

"MBAKEKOK CEPOL! KALAU BEGINI, BERARTI KOSAN KITA.." kata si Ino sok horor.

"ADA PENUNGGU-NYA!" celetuk si Ayame udah mulai nyambung.

"MAMIIIII!" teriak gue manja sambil lari ke luar kosan. Semua pada ikutan.

"Kenape sih? Orang gue cuman muter lagu Lady Gaga aja pada heboh. Dasar anak buah yang norak tingkat dewa." kata si Shion, yang merupakan dalang Lady GaGa coonngg!

Setelah ngedumel gak jelas sambil garuk-garuk dengkul, si Shion balik lagi ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Hosh.. Hosh.." nafas gue terengah - engah setelah lari ke warung Mbak Tsunade. <em>*dodol, warung Mbak Tsunade 50 meter aja terengah - engah!<em>

"Ih.. Ih.. Ihkya.. Glek.. Glekk.." jawab si Tenten sambil nenggak es teh manis si Ino yang terpampang manis di meja.

"ES TEH MANIS GUWEE!" jerit si Ino histeris.

"Ah, gitu doang mewek. _Gentlegirl_ dong..." jawab gue asal sambil nenggak lagi es teh manis Ino.

"Gue bantuin yak..." celetuk si Ayame sambil nenggak es teh manis Ino yang tinggal seperempat.

Sekarang, tuh gelas udah tandas isinya! Si Ino yang ngeliat gelasnya kosong langsung pingsan.

"Tinggalin yuk si Ino. Langsung aja ke lokasi suting Rin..." kata Tenten sambil lompat dari kursi. Kami semua serempak ngikutin dia.

Mbak Tsunade yang baru saja selesai menggoreng tempe dan bermaksud untuk ngasih cicip ke anak - anak langsung menjerit.

"WOI, KALIAN! GIMANA, SIH? KATANYA MAU NYOBAIN PISGOR BUATAN GUE!"

"Maaf, Mbak! Kami punya misi!" teriak kami kompakan pada pake baju polwan lagi. Iyalah, sayang banget tuh baju, beli setengah lusin tapi pakenya cuman sekali!

Mbak Tsunade geleng-geleng anak dugem.

* * *

><p>Kami sudah sampai di kantor manajemen Rin untuk meminta sehelai rambutnya.<p>

Si Rin awalnya teriak-teriak kek mo dimutilasi, tapi akhirnya berhasil dibekap ampe pingsan oleh Ino. Kami -maksudnya Tenten pun memotong rambut artis kesukaannya itu.

"Berasa kek motongin rambut JLo," akunya.

* * *

><p>Kami ada di rumah Chouji, deket banget sama kosan kami.<p>

"Chouji, minta sehelai rambut lo dong!" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang kayak mertua jahanam di sinetron.

"Mmmbbuaahhtt affpphhaannntthh? (buat apaan?)" jawabnya kepayahan karena segerombolan bakso di mulutnya.

Karena kita semua udah capek en males, kita buat rencana yang nggak banget.

"Ayo laksanakan! Dengan semangat masa Dini!" teriak Tenten.

"Emang ada yang namanya Dini?" tanya Ino bego.

Semua berpandangan.

* * *

><p>Ino nutup mata Chouji dengan saputangan. Gue bertugas minjem piso dari pembantunya Chouji, Tenten ngiket tangan Chouji, Ayame ngiket kaki Chouji. Rasanya kek gue pembunuh darah es.<p>

"Selamat tinggal dunia! Jaa!" ujar si Ino lebay. Gue hanya memuter bola mata. 1..2..3..KRIS!

"Akhirnya..." ujar si Ino dengan 1 helai rambut Chouji. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ino yang megang piso kesenggol sikut gue. Dan, kena rambut Chouji. KRIS! Oh nooo! Rambut Chouji pendek sebelah panjang sebelah! Gue sama yang lain buru - buru ngacir ninggalin Chouji yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

* * *

><p>"Ini Nyai... Helai rambut Chouji dan Rin!" kata gue tanpa sesajen dulu.<p>

"Yaudah, makacih yak! Rambut Rin dikoleksi, si Chouji buat bikin sapu!" kata si Nyai.

WAT DE HELL! Jadi, kita ngumpulin rambut buat koleksi ama sapu nenek gombel itu?

Habis itu, si nenek ngucapin mantra gaje.

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi, kami dapet tugas berat, yaitu memberi ramuan cairan ke Rin. Makanya, kami nraktir Rin ngopi bentar di Star Asbak, kafe beken ketiga di Konoha setelah Starbaks dan JeCo.<p>

Untunglah, si Rin gak ada jadwal syuting pagi ini. Kalo dipikir-pikir, dua hari libur kami habis gara-gara nyomblangin kebo bengek ama aktris cantik nan berkelas.

"Woi Sak, mana ramuan nenek blekok itu?" tanya Ino serba gusrak-gusruk.

"Ada di tas gue, dodol! Tenang aja!" jawab gue frustasi.

"Ya elah bu, kagak usah marah-marah kalee! Cuman nanya!" tanggap Ino.

Abis itu, kami pergi ke kafe. Wuidih, si Rin dengan pedenya duduk di tengah pusat perhatian orang-orang! Dasar sarap, mana pake pakaian suku Indian lagi!

"Woi elo semua, cepetan, buat apa gue diundang ngopi doang? Gue lagi kursus nari 'Uka-Uka' nih!" kata Rin.

"Tenang, bos! Kita 'kan pengen _interpiu _elo, bentar aja dah!" kata si Ino ndeso.

Setelah konferensi meja bulet (emang mejanya bulet 'kok), gue pergi ke bar buat pesen minuman.

"Mas, saya mau pesen es teh manis 5, kopi ukuran mini, ama koktil belekberry 1 yah." kata gue datar.

Si bartender pergi ke tempat pembuatan minuman dengan tampang heran.

'Mbak itu tampangnya manis tapi mesennya es teh manis... Ckckck...' bisik si Mas itu ke temennya.

Sialan! Gak mau diuntungin apa?

Setelah mendapat teh dan minuman kunyuk macem kopi en koktil _*ditendang bartender, _gue langsung ngacir ke habitat kami bertujuh.

Eits, sebelum ngacir, gue berhenti di suatu meja kosong, gue nuangin ramuan nenek mbakekok itu di koktail pesenan Rin, lalu ke markas.

* * *

><p>Yes! Berhasil...<p>

"Rin, katanya kan elo masih mo syuting, jadi minumnya cepetan ya?" kata Ino sambil majang senyum palsu.

"Lah, katanya ngopi, kok minumnya-"

"Udah! Diminum aja, Rin!" samber Konan yang udah gak sabaran.

Rin pun menenggak tuh koktail sampe abis.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Chouji! Oh, Chouji! Di mana kamu? CHOUJIIII!" teriak Rin sambil mewek lebay. Orang-orang yang di kafe pada ngeliatin dia.

'Eh, itu bukannya Rin, ya, si artis cantik nan pinternya gak ketolongan itu?'

'Eh, yang dipanggil Rin tuh anak pak RT berkumis tebel, tau!'

Ckckck... Emang kurang kerjaan nih pelanggan. Gosipin orang mulu.

"Oh, Chouji, bila perlu aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke benua Afrika, meskipun kau sudah almarhum sekalipun!" teriaknya sambil mewek.

"Chouji, ijinkanlah aku menemuimu sekali lagi, kalaupun kamu marah-marah karena piscokmu kuhabiskan dan saputanganmu kulempar ke lautan tokai kuching, mohon maaf lahir dan ba-"

Kami langsung membekap mulutnya, lalu membawanya kembali ke markas.

"Rin! Kamu dateng kembali!"

"Chouji... Aku mencintaimu setengah hidup!"

"Oh, Rin..."

"Chouji..."

"Rin..."

"Chouji..."

"Rin..."

"Chou-"

"Woy! Situ jangan pacaran di sini! Oh iya, Chouji, mana bayarannya?" omel Shion sambil ngegaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, berapa?"

"Empat puluh juta!"

"Wat? Empat puluh?"

"Katanya, Mas gendhut orang kayaa..." ejekku.

"Iya, mungkin kaya monyet kali!" ejek Tenten.

"Iya, iya!". En Chouji pun bayar pake ATM _*kagak ada yang nanya! _

* * *

><p>Udah banyaaak banget klien yang berhasil kami comblangin. Kalo dihitung-hitung sih jumlahnya lima <em>*itu mah dikit dodol!, <em>dan bahkan KibaShion anak kosan sebelah udah berhasil pacaran tanpa harus nunggu lagi!

Tapi, jasa Mak Comblang itu tutup en cuma jadi oleh-oleh eh kenangan bagi anak kosan lantai dua, karena berdasar keputusan Shion, jasa Mak Comblang tutup sehabis muncul klien keenam. Mau tau kenapa?

"Males ah. Mecahin masalahnya klien keempat kami, yaitu Mbak Tukiyem dan Pak Shumpitt aja ngabisin sebulan!". Begitulah jawabannya.

* * *

><p>"Serius, nih, gak jadi rapat?" tanya gue meyakinkan.<p>

"Iya, Temari lagi-lagi kencan ama laki-laki males bin dodol, Shikamaru." sahut Ino sambil nyisir poni lemparnya ala Jastin Biber.

"Oh, yaudah. Kalo gitu, lo gak _clubbing _neh? Sekarang kan malam mingguan," tanya gue sambil nyisir rambut.

"Gak ah, gue lagi males. Gue pengen ke taman aja, ngeliat petasan en kembang api. Anak-anak kos di seluruh Konoha pada ke taman, lho, malah ada yang nge-_booking _takut keabisan tempat. Ikut, ya, pliiiis!"

"Wedew, tumben elo alim. Iya, gue juga mau ke taman," sahut gue sambil ngemasin tas yang gue isiin permen, HP, dompet, lipstik, bedak, de el el _*dasar ganjen! _

"Oke, deh, ayo berangkat!" teriakku mantap ke anak-anak kos yang masih dandan, makan, maupun yang HIV sekalipun _*maksud HIV tuh Hasrat Ingin Vivis... Gigigigiii... _

"Kagak ah, Sak! Elo duluan!" teriak Naruko dengan cemprengnya, komplit dengan nafas bau duren bangkok.

"Woi, Naruko! Nafas lu bau duren bangkok nih!" maki gue sambil ikutan nyomot duren Naruko.

"Tapi elo juga ngambil duren gue!" makinya kesal.

"LPG, sistaa... Love, Peace, and Gaul... Heheheee..." jawab gue watados.

Yaudah, gue putuskan buat pergi sendiri. Biarin aja yang lain pada ketinggalan kembang api malem ini!

* * *

><p>Pas gue di depan pintu pager kosan, gue ngeliat satu cowok berambut item dan lagi maen hape.<p>

"Sasuke Jontor, ya? Pede banget lu kagak make masker!" sahut gue sambil melongo ama mulutnya yang udah gak make masker.

"Hn, udah sembuh. Oh iya, mau ke taman nonton kembang api, ya?" tanya Jontor.

"Hm, iya. Mo jalan bareng? Kita kan' _partner in crime, _Sas!" sambar gue.

"Hn,"

"Wooi, gak ada kosakata laen apa? Hen han hen mulu lo! Dasar ayam kampung buluk!"

"Hn,"

Karena males banget ngejawab dua huruf kucrut buatan si Uchiha bontot _*diamputasi Sasuke FC, _gue langsung jalan sendiri.

GREP!

"Oi! Tunggu dong!" teriak Sasuke Jontor.

"Ngapain sih, pake pegang tangan segala? Ngikutin adegan komik mana lo?" gertak gue.

"Ya elah, Sak. Becanda... 'Hn' itu artinya iya," tuturnya sambil nyengir eh senyum.

"Eh, itu pertama kali lho gue ngeliat elo senyum," sahut gue.

Mendadak muka si Ayam memerah. Xixixiii...

"A-ayo cari tempat duduk di rumput, tar gak kedapetan lagi," kata Sasuke _*Sasuke FC : Gitu dong, sebut namanya Sasuke... _

Kami pun mencari tempat duduk. Sampai akhirnya, kami menemukan tempat duduk di tengah-tengah tanah lapang.

Duilee, udah banyak yang _booking, _duduk, bahkan ada yang katanya nginep seharian di lapangan penuh rumput itu!

Widih, Sasuke baek banget, nih. Masa pas gue duduk, dia pergi ke kios buat beli cemilan pas nonton. Gue dikasih gulali, kripik, tapi minumannya air putih. Dasar gak modal! _*Woi Sak, dikasih aer putih mah udah lumayen kali! _

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kosan WB I pada nonton kembang api juga, ya?" tanya gue sambil nyomotin rumput dari tanah, terus dilemparin kek kawinan gak modal.

"Hn,". Lagi-lagi, dua huruf aneh itu keluar.

"Eh, Sas, kalo lo ngomong 'hn' tuh gue inget ama nenek blekok yang ada di iklan ramuan pasangan itu, lho!" sahut gue.

"Yang terakhirnya itu neneknya nyakar layar, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ho'oh! Gue ke tempatnya, minta ramuan buat bikin pasangan jatuh cinta atas pesenannya klien gue!" cerita gue. Si Sasuke nyengir. Hehehee...

"Terus?"

"Pas diminum, tuh klien gue jadi orang gila! Masa dia ngomong 'Chouji, bila perlu aku bisa menjadi pisau, jikalau engkau menjadi talenan!' ? Sarap kan?" jawab gue asal.

"_Whatever _deh." jawabnya sambil senyum.

Hah? Senyum? Tumben banget dia natap langit sambil natap sendu?

Huwaaa... Apa yang terjadi, Mak Eroot? _*ala mbak-mbak di pelem horror. _

DUARRR! DUAAAR! DUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba bermunculan pundi-pundi duit _*plakk _eh kembang api yang bermunculan dari atas.

Gak tahu kenapa, Sasuke megang tangan guwe erat-erat kek mamih pengen ngajak gue pergi ke Rumah Hantu dulu.

"Sa-sa-sasuke? Nga-ngapain pe-pegang ta-tanganku?" tanya gue yang sebenernya gagapnya gue tiru dari karakter 'Hinatang' di sinetron 'Narto Shaipuddin'. _*Dilemparin petasan. _

"Gue... Gue mo bilang kalo... Gue..."

Duh, firasat gue mendadak jebol kek lumpur Lapin Dong.

"...Suka ama lo."

JDEEEEEER! _*SFX mercon warna pelangi. _

_+%¿*£ ! _*Readers : ngomong apaan lagi nih orang? _

Mendadak aja nih orang nyatain suka. Mana pas ada kembang api warna pink en ungu, tuh, warna kesukaan Ino.

Gue bingung, soalnya gue gak pernah deket -palingan deket jadi _partner in crime, _tapi... Gimanaaa gitu yak. Takut dimarahin Fans Club-nya, blas! _*halah, alesan. _

"Maaf, Sas..."

Sasuke nengok.

"Gue... Pengennya... Kita jadi..."

Sasuke makin melotot.

"Jadi..."

Sasuke bersemedi, kayaknya memohon agar bisa punya mobil berlapis kulit duren monthong.

"..._Partner in crime._".

Sasuke nunduk. Sepuluh detik kemudian, muka dia menuju ke arah gue.

"Yah... Gak papa deh. Asal bisa deket ama lo, udah cukup kok." sahutnya sambil senyum tulus memandangi kembang api.

WOOOI! INI BUKAN FICT ROMANCE, ATUUUH!

"Yakin nih gak papa?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ya."

GREP!

Dia a.k.a Sasuke meluk gue atau ngerangkul gue dalem-dalem.

Ya Tuhaaaaan, semoga salah satu member Sasuke FC kagak ada yang mampir ke sini!

* * *

><p>"Whaat? Gagal?" teriak Shion dari markas. Gue aja baru duduk udah ada teriak yang bisa ngalahin jingle abang tukang bakso yaitu bel nyaring.<p>

"Iya, kita gak berhasil bikin hubungan Sasusaku. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura blekok!" teriak Ino.

Gue ngejitak bibirnya, biar douwer sekalian.

Gue baru tau kalo Sasuke adalah klien terakhir Mak Comblang! Dan dia satu-satunya yang gagal dicomblangin! _*salah elo juga, Sak!_

"Tapi, Sasuke tetep bayar, kan? Dia kan' konglomerat?" sergah Naruko sambil ngembat duren monthong _*perasaan duren mulu! _

"Ya iyalah. Lagipula, kok si Jidat Jenong kagak mau sih sama orang beken seantero SMA di sini? Aneh lo, Sak!" tutur Anko sambil berantakin rambut gue.

"Gue cuman _partner in crime _aja ama dia. Jadi, hubungan kami ya gituu..." sahutku untuk menyembunyikan rumor gosip dari paparazi _*sok artis... Huuuu... _

"Baiklah. MAK COMBLANG, RESMI DITUTUP!" teriak Shion sambil ngetok meja pake bungkusan isi sate ayam 30 tusuk yang baru aja dibeli di warung Mbak Tsunade.

Sejak saat itu, Mak Comblang hanya menjadi sejarah kami... Hehehe...

-End of Chappie 4-

A/N :

Gimana? Makin lucu, jayus, atau... Garing?

Ckckck... Duh nih karya gimana yak? Gue bikinnya pas lagi pergi ke Bandung buat liburan ke rumah sodara, en selesainya pas lagi nonton Iran vs. Indonesia subuh-subuh. Indonesia kalah, padahal nontonnya pake perjuangan ngusir nyamuk! Semoga di lap ke 2 timnas kita menang, ya. Jadi, mata gue kek panda, ada garis itemnya. Ada yang mau beliin krim mata? _*readers : ogaah!_

Oke, saatnya bales riviuw!

kitsune murasaki is a little monster : Thanks ya, senpai dah mau ngeriview. Iya, aku juga suka tuh yang Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)... Kalo yang The Edge Of Glory aku kurang tau deh senpai, tapi aku juga suka lagu itu. Ya sih senpai, aku juga pikir begitu. Tapi, yaaa gitu deeeh... _*gaje banget! _Maafkan aku senpai telat update... Riviuw lagi ya senpai!

I-chan Haruno : Makasih senpai atas pujiannya... Sampai di-fave... Takjub akyuuu... Oke nih udah apdet, gimana pendapat senpai?

Yang ngeriviuw chapter 1 :

RachelHimeBlossomBieber : tx ya... Mo mampir padahal udah dibaca ampe mata juling! Qiqiqiqiqi...

Btw, gue lagi kesel nih sama yang diatas! *ngelirik*. Masa dia ngutak-atik fict aku teruuuus, mana alurnya jadi berantakaaaan! Untung gue masih sabar, so gue perbaikin yang salah. _*Rachel: Udah dibantuin iki !_

Thanks juga buat yang udah ngereview, khususnya kitsune murasaki is a little monster, reviewer sejatikuuuu... Thanks ya senpai!

Oh iya, aku minta reviewnya dong? *pussy eye no jutsu*.

Salam hangat,

Cha2luvGaGa


	5. Bak Kupukupu Lepas Dari Kepompong

Diary Anak Kosan

Disclaimer : -Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

-Story (c) Cha2luvGaGa

* * *

><p>Warning : Gaje, gak pake EYD yang bener, pemainnya pada jorok pas syuting <em>*authornya kalii<em>, authornya SKSD, dan mungkin sedikiiiit jayus _*soknyaaaa... _

Hola semuaa! _*sok bangeeeeet... _Cha-cha kembali ke layar lappie, kompie, hape, dan bioskop _*buagh! _Anda...

Maafkan saiia atas kelamaan fict ini. Habis, Cha-cha disuruh belajar... Yah, apa boleh buat deh. 'Kan waktu itu aku mid semester... _*alesaaan..._

Sekali lagi, maafkan atas segala nama yang aku pake di sini. Swear, aku gak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan nama yang kuplesetin. Cuman buat lawakaaaan... Hehehe §(^.^)§ _*sok manis mode on. _

Oke, saiia terlalu bacod, yak? _*tumben nyadar! _

Huff... Iya deh, aku udah siap membawa ceritanyaaa! Hope ya like it guys :D!

Salam Lil' Monsters,

Cha2luvGaGa

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5 : I'M FREEDOM!<span>

Sore hari, jam 18.00 di kosan WB II...

"Wooi! Ada yang liat anak gue gak?" teriak Shion dari luar.

"Hah? Anak? Elo udah punya anak, Shi?" teriak gue soak.

"Anak? Wah, elo jangan bilang kalo elo udah punya anak di luar gerobak eh nikah!" teriak Tenten gak kalah soak.

"Iya! Anaknya lucu gak? Kalo jelek mah buang aja!" sahut Naruko sadis.

"Eh? Anak ayam atau anak anjing?" tanya Hinata eror. Duh, jaminan otak pinter tapi gak jamin mutunya ya _*dibakar Hinata ampe jadi arang. _

"Anaknya udah punya rambut belom? Kalo udah tar kasih ke aku ya, biar kubikin kek _Bieber Flip, _terus kuajarin nyanyi lagu 'Baby'!". Bisa ketebak kan, ini omongan siapa... Yup, Ino. Sang _Beliebers _yang doyan dugem.

"Iiih, kalian ini! Bukannya anak beneran! Tapi, Betty!" ralat Shion.

Jiah, kirain siapa toh mbaaak!

Oh iya, gue lupa ngenalin siapa Betty. Betty tuh kelinci piaraan Shion.

Mungkin ada yang bilang kok namanya kek Betty La Peang, cewek culun yang sempet beken pas jaman baheula. Hihihi, emang mirip. Bayangin aja, sampe tuh gigi kelincinya Shion dikasih behel sama kacamata model ray ban biar mirip ama si Betty La Peang.

Karena si Shion juga ketularan jadi Ratu Dugem karena Ino, Betty pernah ngalemin yang namanya krisis kelaparan gara-gara ortunya yang tak bertanggung jawab ini _*Shion : Kayak lu tau masalah gua aja, Sak! _

"Fiuh, untung dia cuman main lumpur di lantai. Eh, nanti abis itu kasih dia makan, ya. Aku enggak mau liat dia kesusahan lagi," katanya sambil membawa _clutch _blink-blink silaw men.

"Woi, ini sebenernya kelinci sapa sih? Dasar ortu tak bertanggung jawab!" rutuk Naruko yang sayaaaang banget sama yang namanya hewan lutchu.

"Iya nih! Males banget lu, Shi!" seru gue.

"Terseraaaah... Nanti aku pulang bawa koktail Bloody Mary, lho! Tunggu ya! Hohoho~!" janji Shion sambil ngikik ala Oom Santa Klaus padahal belom natalan.

Shion dan Ino pun pergi tanpa salaman atau perayaan perpisahan _*lu kira ini acara wisuda apa? _

* * *

><p>"Bukannya Bloody Mary itu nama lagu Lady GaGa, ya?" tanya Hinata.<p>

"Ampuuun... Ini orang pinter beneran apa kagak, ya?" sergah Temari sambil ngipasin almarhum HP-nya yang kecemplung di lubang jamban. Mana waktu itu dia pipis belum disiram lagi. Yiaks.

"Daripada elo, masa HP bisa jatuh ke lobang jamban! Gimana gak bego banget tuh?" balas Hinata sewot.

Syet dah. Nih murid unggulan bisa pedes juga kata-katanya. Sepedes sambelnya Mbak Tsunade.

Parahnya lagi, Temari sama Hinata langsung jambak-jambakan. Tuh rambut pasti udah kusut kek orang gimbal.

"Heei! Sudhah, sudhah! Kok berantemnya kek anak kecil siih?" lerai Ayame yang masih waras. Kalo kita mah ngeliat ayam adu berantem atau waria rebutan wig aja malah sorak sorai bergembira... Bergembira semua... Sudah bebas negeri kita... Bencong tetaplah lekong... _*perasaan ini lagu kebangsaan kita yak?_

"Bodo!" sahut mereka cuek bebek bali.

"Ayo, Hinata! Teruuuus... Jambakin ampe botaaak!" teriak kami.

"Heh! Lu kate ini apaan? Ini bukan acara Berantem Lawan Bencong, wooi!" lerai Anko sambil nyebutin salah satu acara favorit kami di Taman Lowong kalo kurker alias kurang kerjaan, yaitu 'Berantem Lawan Bencong'.

"WOOOI! Mending elo semua bantuin gua dah!" teriak Naruko.

"Napa, Ko? Kelincinya lagi dapet? Hamil duluan? Sudah tiga bulan?" tanya Tenten asal ngomong.

"BUKAAAAN! Tadi kan kata Shion Betty maen lumpur, nyatanya dia tuh main tokainya sendiri! Duh, mana si Betty nyipratin tokainya ke muka gue nih!" serunya sambil nunjukin bekas lumpur cokelat-cokelat anget itu _*readers : jijay banget sih lo, Sak! _

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAA..." tawa kami membahana bin sadis ala grup rumah hantu keliling, namanya 'Khun Till an Nak'.

"Muke lo kek orang luluran sambel kacang, Ko! Wakakak..." ngakak Temari yang udah berhenti jambakan.

"Eh? Jadi, itu sambel kacang ya? Gue laper nih..." sahut Konan sang penggemar berat bumbu pecel sampe bumbu siomay yang udah meneteskan air lieur yang keruh.

Tadinya kami mo bilang kalau itu tuh tokai, tapi si Konan udah nyolek tuh cairan. _*si author udah muntah-muntahan. _

Begitu mau dimasukin ke mulut...

"JANGAAAAAAAN!"

Woi, siapa sih yang teriak najong gitu?

Ternyata, dia adalah...

Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta! _*hapal banget nama aslinya Lady GaGa... _

Eh, salah deng!

Dia... Mbak Tayuya!

"M-mbak? Ngapain, Mbak?" tanya Hinata.

"Pengen pup di kucingan!" jawabnya asal.

Hinata jijay tralala.

"Ya enggaklah! Gua siap-siap mo kuliah, bocah!" teriaknya.

Hinata lega kek abis keluar dari toilet.

"Lagipula, kalian tuh tega banget ngebiarin temen kalian makan pup kelinci!" teriak Mbak Tayuya lagi.

"Ja-jadi, ini pup si Betty?" tanya Konan pucet.

Semua pada ikutan pucet berjamaah.

Emangnya, si Konan ini gak nalar apa kalo yang dicoleknya bau banget?

"Iya..." jawab kami akurat, tepat, dan ketat, malah saking ketatnya melebihi ketat celana _legging _gue. _*buagh! _

"Gi-gimana rasanya, Nan?" tanya Naruko sambil ngeringis.

Berani banget Naruko ngomong kayak gitu. Padahal, si Konan ini ahli bela diri di sekolahnya. Makanya kami pada takut.

"Rasa? Huh, lu gak ngeliat gue belom nyicipin? Cicip sendiri!" maki Konan sambil menyipratkan pup itu ke jidat Naruko.

Yah, mukanya jadi kek spa coklat busuk dah.

"GYAAAA! _You s*ck_!" balas Naruko sok bule _*authornya juga! _

Itulah sebabnya, mengapa ada _warning_ wayangnya pada jorok. Bukan mesum, tapi emang kelakuannya pada jijay... Hihihi... _*tawa lagi! _

"Bodoo, gimana? Enak kan? Kek bumbu pecel?" sahut Konan sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

"!" Naruko mendengung gajebo.

"Sabar, Ko, emang bukan nasib elo dapetin anak selucu anaknya Krismbahyanti..." nasihat kami.

"Lu kate gua pengen melahirkan apa? Dah pada sinting lo semua!" balas Naruko.

Dia langsung ke kamar. Mungkin mo bersiin spa pup kelinci jijay itu kali.

"Phiuftt... Kita masih telanjang, dan benar-benar bersih..." sambar Tenten sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu jadul.

"KITA? ELO AJA KALI!" teriak kami serempak. Enak aja kita telanjang. Emangnya kami Tarzanwati apa.

"Woi, berarti elo belom bersih ya? Jangan-jangan belom pada mandi, ya! Hiiiiy!"

Tenten bergidik jijay, lalu kembali ke habitatnya.

"Yah, udah pada masuk semua nih. Mo digimanain tuh kelinci?" tanya gue sambil berpikir ala cenayang beranak _*emangnya ada ya? _

"Dimandiin aja!"

"Dikasih makan dulu, woi!"

"Disuruh gantiin topeng monyet Pak Min aja, _gals_! Mengingat monyetnya Pak Min 'kan lagi flu bengek 5 hari, kesian kalo Pak Min gak kerja..." usul Ayame gaje sangat.

Buseeet, tau dari mana dia kalo monyetnya Pak Min lagi flu bengek?

"Iya dong, kan hasil kecengan dari orangnya langsuuung," jawabnya sambil berlenggak-lenggok ala Inuel.

Ya ampyuun... Udah punya gebetan aja masih kecengin bapak-bapak? Dasar Ayame!

Oh iya, nama monyetnya Pak Min itu Sari, jadi ketauan kan kalo dia itu monyet betina. Makanya, seluruh orang di Konoha pasti manggil dia 'Pertunjukan Sari-Min'. Ya iyalah, _wong dia iki udah beken se-Konoha toh! _

Bek tu de stori, soalnya ngelantur mulu nih!

Lanjut, setelah dirundingkan dalam KMB alias 'Konferensi sambil Makan Bubur', kita memutuskan kalo lebih baik si Betty dikasih makan dulu.

Ayame, sang anak pengusaha mie ayam, kami tunjuk sebagai orang yang masakin makanan buat si Betty.

* * *

><p>"THARHAAA! INILHAH MHIE AYHAM SPECIAL BUATHAN AYAME QUINN!" teriak Ayame jijay.<p>

"Woooi, mikir dulu dong makanan apa buat si Betty! Langsung kasih makan mie ayam aja lo!" sembur Hinata sambil membelai si Betty kasar dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tau lu! Ini bukan Meganthropus, dodol!" sergah Tenten sambil bawa-bawa spesies manusia purba jaman pra-aksara.

"Lha, emang manusia kera udah makan mie ya?" tanya Ayame tak berdosa.

"Jangankan mie instan, manusia kera aja udah punya pin BB," jawab gue asal.

Si Ayame kadang-kadang pengen gua jadiin soto rasa sapi madura. Bikin ubanan aje, lo!

"Terus gimana dong?" tanyanya lebay.

"Sini, sini." gue ngegerakin jari telunjuk tangan kanan gue tanda 'kesini' ala Majikan Manggil Anjing atau yang biasa disingkat MamAn.

Ayame melangkah maju ke depan _*ya iyalaaaah, _lalu ke sofa tempat gue duduk.

"Kasih mangkok itu ke gue." perintah gue.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Betty cuma bikinin nasi aking aja lo kok susah banget, sih?" teriak gue frustasi.

"Ba-baik..." katanya sambil nyodorin mangkok berisi mie ayam bakso itu.

Yey, gue dapet untuuuuung!

Sluuuurp...

Haah, nih bakso enak banget. Lagian, si Ayame tumben-tumbennya kek orang bolot.

* * *

><p>"Hai hai haaaaai! Kami pulaaaaaang!" teriak Shion ganjen abis. Tuh dompet makin tebel ato tipis, yak.<p>

"Gimana kencan buta sama oom-oomnya?" tanya kami serempak pas pada GMT+7 _*gak nyambuuuuung... huuu... _

"Heh, kalian kira kita sehina ituu? Kami kan' cuma kenalan sama oom-oom trus karaokean atas suruhan si oom, lalu dibayar deh!" bales Ino.

Sawer kali, No. Lo 'kan lebih pantes jadi penyanyi dangdhuet ketimbang badut oom-oom.

"Lagipula, kalo kita buka jasa gitu-gituan, bibir gue yang merah ini gak bakal dicium Je Be doong!" tambahnya lagi.

"Iya!" yakin Shion, yang dilanjutkan dengan scene 20 yaitu adegan pipi dicubit sama Ino.

"Iya-iya mulu lo, lo kire siape lu? Ini jawaban gue!" samber Ino ceplas-ceplos Betawi.

"Ya elah, Bu. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Betty, anakku tersayang?" tanya Shion sambil mencari-cari Betty.

Kami semua belagak santai, padahal tegang abis.

"Noh, udah dirawat sebaik, serapih, sepadan, sepintar, setinggi, secantik, dan sebagus elo," jawab kami kompak abis.

Sementara Shion menggendong dan mengelus bulu Betty yang putih bersih itu, kami khawatir.

Kenapa? Soale, kami kan jijay tuh pas lagi mandiin Betty, apalagi dia abis bergulat ama cairan padet hasil buangannya. Lalu, kita make piloks putih supaya bulunya keliatan bersih.

"Wah, kalian memang baik! Si Betty matanya nyipit imut, tuh. Pasti dia mau ngomong 'Makasih' sama kalian!" seru Shion girang, gak nyadar kalo ada bubur berwarna cokelat campur putih nyelip di bulu Betty. _*eeuuuw_.

Aduuuuh, lu tuh OOn Cekali, Shiooon! Mata sipit dia tuh maksudnya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Betty sudah kalian cebok bel-"

CRUUUUUUUT!

Eeeuw.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Wuuueks!" seru Hinata sambil muntah-muntah berisikan siomay isi telor ayam yang baru aja dilahap. Yah, Hinata kan paling sensitif ama adegan najis kek gituan.

Yang lain pada pucet berjamaah.

Kenapa?

_Flashback_

_"Woooi, dari tadi si Betty pup melulu! Encer lagi!" teriak Naruko sambil nyuci keset bergambar mangkuk mie ramen milik Ibu Kos. Soalnya, keset itulah yang menjadi korban bencana lumpur cokelat anget buatan Betty._

_"Mencret kali..." jawab Anko sambil ngepel lantai. Yah, ini hukuman dari Pak Kabuto gara-gara lantai kotor ama pup Betty, makanya kami pada kerja bakti. Ngeselin emang nih hewan. Sesuatu banget, ya. *demam Syahrini mameeen..._

_"Bentar, aku ambilin obat mencret dulu!" teriak Konan yang dari tadi ngebersiin vas bunga motif stop kontak korslet memakai kemoceng yang bulunya udah pada rontok._

_Setelah balik dari kamar, Konan menghampiri si Betty sambil membawa obat mencret rasa melon dan susu vanilla._

_"Yakin nih si Betty cucok minum gituan?" tanya gue memastikan._

_"Ya elaaah... Gue aja minum tiga sendok sehabis mandi aja udah gak mencret lagi, kok!" balas Konan kalem._

_Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk menuruti komandan Akang Konan Teryayang *jijaaaay...* untuk memberhentikan aksi pup encer a.k.a mencret itu._

_5 menit kemudian..._

_"Woi, liat deh! Mata si Betty lucuuu banget! Sipit-sipit manis, gak kayak majikannya!" teriak Naruko gemes sambil narik kuping Betty yang panjang._

_Kami yang lagi pada ngopi berjamaah langsung mengerubungi kediaman Naruko dan Betty._

_"Aneh, kok sipitnya itu kayak memendam sesuatu ya?" tanyaku heran._

_"Alaaah, gaya lu aje Sak. Tuh Betty maksudnya pengen ngomong makasih karena kita udah ngasih obat mencret tadi!" seru Naruko sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke Betty._

_Hinata unjuk gigi._

_"Tu-tunggu, menurut buku Tatang SureTart-man, kelinci itu kalo nyipit tandanya dia ma-"_

_CROOOOT!_

_Sebuah cairan kental kembali melanda muka Naruko._

_Sial banget sih lu, Nar._

_*readers : Udah, ah! Jangan dilanjutin lagi! Muntah-muntah neh gue bacanya!_

_*author : iya deh, gue juga udah eneg nih liatnya *plaaak*._

_End of Flashback_

_._

"KYAAAAAA! AVA-AVAAN INIIIH!" tereak Shion sumbang.

"Udah tau itu pup, ngapain nanya sih?" tanya Konan _innocent _banget.

"Ta-tahu n-nih!" tambah Hinata biar gak kebuka kedoknya kalo Betty overdosis minum obat mencret rasa buah-buahan itu.

"Uuurgh! KALIAAAAAN! GAK JADI KUKASIH KOKTAIL BLOODY MARY DAH!" amuk si beruang madu, eh Shion sambil ngupil. Emang ada ya orang marah-marah ngupil?

"Emang gak jadi. Wong si Shion gak beli koktailnya, kok. Uangnya 'kan pas-pasan." tutur Ino dengan watadosnya, gak ngeliat kalo yang lagi marah udah mencak-mencak.

"Brisik lo! Dalem banget sih!" teriak Shion sambil bersihin hidungnya pake telapak tangannya yang baru saja kena krim kocok bau pup ala Betty.

"SHIOOON! KAGAK NYADAR LU, APAAN TUH YANG NEMPEL?" teriak anak-anak histeris setengah bombastis _*apaan lagi tuh? _

"Apaan lag- KYAAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil lari mundur dan hampir nabrak vas gedhe motif undur-undur goreng kesayangan ibu kos.

"PHEH! PHEH! GUE MAKAN VUV ANAK GUEEE!" teriak Shion gak tau malu sambil ngelap bibirnya ke dinding kosan.

"Yah, namanya juga ibu, Shi. Harus rela kena kotoran anaknya. Kek mami gue, pas lagi cebokin gue waktu kecil, mami gue kena pup gue," timpal Hinata dengan tampang watadosnya.

Duh, murid unggulan kok bisa eror gini ya _*disambit Hinata. _

"Ya itu kan Mak lu, Hinata! Lah gue, dicipratin ke muka, Hinata! Gimana gak jijay coba! Padahal nih pipi mo dicium sama Justin Bieber, Daniel Radclife, Logan Lerman..."

"Woi, kagak usah bawa-bawa nama JB napa? Gue udah _booking _mau dicium ama dia!" tukas Ino yang lagi ngopi. Kalo udah urusan idolanya aja udah nyolot kek anjing pudel.

"Halagh, duit pas-pasan aja lo ngimpi dicium ama JB! Ngaca dulu, sistakuuu!" sindir sang pemilik rambut pirang yang merupakan keturunan Bukan Bule Asli.

"Oi, situ juga ngaca! Itu pipi sama tangan _full of pup's cream _hadiah lebaran dari anakmu! Nyahaha..." bales Ino sambil tertawa dan menunjukkan giginya yang gak ada jigong. Dan gue yakin, pasti di diskotik doi cuman jajan aer putih. Tak modal sangad, hahaha.

"Eh, elo kali ya yang musti ngaca! Tuh poni udah kayak Britney Spears mendadak rock n'roll!"

"Huh, elu tauuk! Muka udah penuh ta'i aja masih belagak di-spa mewah, padahal kecipratan mencret!"

"Dasar poni kuda!"

"Dasar penganut pup _therapy_!"

"Babi!"

"Pup's Spa!"

"Babi!"

"Pup's Sp-"

"CROOOT!"

"KYAAAAAA! Kena muka gueee! Sialan lu kucing! Watdepak!"

"Kelinci kali No... Hehehe... Akhirnya, Ino Yamanaka kena spa pup juga..."

"Ih, tawa lagi lo! Dasar..."

"APA? HAH? SEKUT LO!"

"...dasar UDIK!"

Ah, udah ah. Gue mendingan tidur aja. Pusing ngeliat dua calon madesu ini berantem ria.

Konoha, jam 08.30 di SMAN 8 Konoha.

"Oke anak-anak, jadi inget apa tugas hari ini?" tanya Pak Asuma sambil masang senyum 10 jari _*gak kelebihan tuuuh? _

"ENGGAAAAK!" jawab kami serempak bak Sari (monyetnya Pak Min) lagi ikutan Paskibra.

"Jadi, kalian harus gambar 5 model empengan bayi yang imut dan lucu bagi putri, dan 5 model empengan bayi yang macho dan multifungsi bagi putra! Jelaaas?" ulangnya.

Kalo diitung-itung, kami udah ngedenger penjelasan ini sebanyak 129 kali. Abis Pak Asuma nanya 'Jelas gak?', ya udah kita bilang enggak. Biar mulutnya capek sampe berbusa kek orang keracunan.

"Jelas semuaaa?"

"JELAAAS!" teriak kami, karena capek mendengar celoteh Pak Asuma yang mantan guru TK 'Tindikan Mesra', kembarannya sekolah Upil Ipul.

Heran deh, kenapa guru TK mendadak naik pangkat jadi guru SMA. Pelajaran Lukis lagi.

"Gitu dong! Ayo tepuk tangan! HOREEEE!" teriaknya.

Set dah, ini guru Seni Rupa ato Ilmu Autis? TK bangeeet!

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. Beri salam!" perintah Pak Asuma sambil merapikan buku-buku di mejanya dan sample empengan yang dijadikan referensi untuk pembuatan empeng anak-anak didiknya yang kiyut nan ganteng ini.

Sang ketua kelas, Shino Aburame, dipaksa Pak Asuma untuk memakai dasi pita berwarna pink menyolok khusus pelajarannya.

Kemudian, Shino pun menarik pita ala serial Upil Ipul sampe kecekik, lalu berteriak "Ribe lamsa!".

Lalu, kami musti bilang "Matlase angsi, Pak Masua!".

Aneh ya? Emang!

Itu kan sebenernya beri salam yang cuman dibalikin suku katanya aja. Ckckck, gak kreatif banget sih. Mending salamnya nari hula-hula.

Setelah _stretching, _gue langsung ngacir keluar kelas. Takut kepergok Pak Kakashi trus disuruh kerja rodi lagi _*lebuaaaay... _

TEP!

Itu bukan suara tik tik tik bunyi ujan di atas genteng, tapi Pak Kakashi nepuk pundak gue.

"Siang Sakura..." sapanya ramah.

_'Wah wah wah, ada udang di balik nasi goreng seafood nih!' _gumam gue sambil masang kuda-kuda.

"Siang Pak... Ada apa ya?" tanya gue ramah, sambil nunjukin gigi _smile. _

"Hmmm... Ada waktu enggak? Saya minta tolong dong!" pinta si Pak Kakashi yang sekarang pake masker motif dodol garut.

Noh, ada udang di balik bubur ayam kan?

Karena mendadak cari alesan, akhirnya alesan gue kayak gini deh.

"Ehm... Maaf ya Pak, tapi punggung saya sedang batuk, mulut saya kram, betis saya mendadak pilek, terus kuku saya mendadak asam urat, hidung saya pusing, ka-"

"Udah-udah, enggak usah disebutkan. Bilang saja kamu sedang sakit. Saya tidak memaksa, kok." katanya.

Phiuft. _THANKS GOD, TODAY I'M FREEDOM! _

AKHIRNYA, GUE BISA MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDESA! _*nah lo, salah ketik kaaan? _

"Siaaaaaang!" monyong gue sambil masuk ke kosan.

"Siang." cuman Mbak Tayuya aja yang nyahut.

"Ya elah, jutek banget sih Mbak. Santai dikit dong, masa gara-gara ditolak bule Mbak jadi lemes gemulai?" canda gue.

"Asem koweee! Sini kalo beraniii!" hardiknya sambil ngejar gue yang lagi di tangga putar.

Setelah ngurung diri di kamar, gue langsung mandi dan cuci kelek _*dalem banget sih ngomongnya! _

Sehabis mandi, gue langsung ngacir ke lantai bawah buat nonton tipi. Siapa tau ada acara menarik.

Dan hasilnya : Kagak ada.

Ya iyalah, masa semua siaran nyajiin acara-acara yang gak menarik banget, antara lain : Termewek-mewek Special Hari Dodol Nasional, Antara Cinta Manusia dan Dusta Monyet, Putra yang Tertukar Sejak Brojol, Arti Cendol bagi Sahabat, DAHSYATnya Bau Mulutmu, pokoknya banyak dah.

"Hoi Sakura! Tumben lu cepet pulang! Biasanya 'kan kecengin tukang mie ayam samping IndoFebruari!" sapa Mbak Karin suadis tenan.

"Apaan seh Mbak, Mbak kalo naksir sama tukang mie ayam bilang aja! Gak usah nodongin orang!" dengus gue sambil serius mengganti channel yang lain.

"Idiiih, gak lepel! Aku tuh kalo punya pacar harus sesuatuuu banget!" tuturnya sambil ngikutin gaya ala Shayrihni.

"Halah, alesan. Udah, bilang aja kalo mau!" tawar gue.

"Ogah! Males debat ama lu! Gue pergi dulu ajah!" teriak Mbak Karin lalu berlari keluar.

Mata gue masih jelalatan ngeliatin channel-channel lain.

Cinta Pitring, Gue Emang Kucek, Neper Sei Neper, Jebakan Doraemon, Narto Shaipuddin... Ah! Narto Shaipuddin aja!

Sekarang episode 'Mak Nohara dan Dokter Ngesot'. Ceritanya, si Narto tiba-tiba masuk ke mesin waktu ciptaan DoraBoots yang pernah maen 'Dora the Ngupilers'. Dan ia masuk ke jaman hantu di taun 80'an, dan ia ketemu sama Hinatang sang suster ngesot yang mirip sama Hinata, en Narto pun jatuh cinta ama dia. Hinatang ngasih syarat ke Narto kalo mau jadi istrinya dia harus jadi dokter ngesot. Yah, akhirnya Narto nurutin perintah ngaco bin asal itu.

Ah, makin gak nyambung nih cerita. Masa tiba-tiba Narto jadi batu marmer di rumah Hinatang. Mak Nohara, mamihnya Hinatang, seneng akhirnya ada yang nambalin bolongan di dinding. Pake marmer lagi.

Cari lagi aaah!

Udah jam limaan, tapi gue teteup aja gak nemu channel yang berkualitas _*alaaah, gaya loe aja! _

Acaranya masih gak penting banget. Masa' ada acara 'Mak Cemplung', 'Top Chart Makanan Terbusuk', dan 'Jadikan Aku Nyasar dan Udik'.

Karena udah gak bermutu lagi, gue lebih memilih ke dalem kamar sambil mainin lappie gue yang seenak udelnya nangkring di tempat tidur gue _*elo kali yang naruh! _

Mendadak _*apa sih? _ada yang ngetuk pintu luar kosan.

TOK TOK TOK! _*di mana-mana kalo ketuk pintu juga bunyinya tok-tok-tok kaleee! _

"Masuk!" perintah gue sambil ngebukain pintu.

Yang masuk ternyata...

Hinata. Yah, kirain Sule Sutisna (?) atau Lada GanDum _*dilindes Lady GaGa. _

"Tumben lo pulang lama. Biasanya 'kan langsung ngacir ke sini tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo!" ungkap gue.

Eh, yang ditanya malah mencak-mencak kek Empu gagal bikin keris gara-gara bangkrut _*mana ada! _

"Woi! Elo gak nyadar kalo hari ini ada apaan?" tanyanya.

Gue ngegaruk-garuk kepala, walau sebenarnya yang gatel ketek gue.

"Mbak GaGa mau ke kosan gantiin Sari jadi topeng gorila?"

"_No way_! Ngaco lu! Emangnya dia apaan?" tanya si pemilik mata yang warnanya kek orang katarak ini _*digiles Hinata. _

"Nggg... Terus apaan dong?" tanya gue, ogah main tebak-tebakan lagi.

"Hari ini 'kan ada ESKUL, eh EKSKUL dodol!" teriaknya.

"BROOOT!"

"Wuidih! Siapa tuh _nyang _kentut? Bau niiih!" teriak gue.

"Ai em sori, ai kentut lagi!" teriak Pak Kabuto dari habitatnya, yaitu kamarnya yang ada di samping kiri pintu kosan.

Buseeet, suara kentutnya aja nyampe ke kamar gue yang ada di lantai dua, apalagi kamar Pak Kabuto yang ada di lantai satu ya. Ruang tamu pasti jadi bau semerbak tokai busuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang kali lebar kali tinggi _*lebay lo, _gue langsung ngelemparin sekarung pup Betty yang pengen dibuang sama majikannya tapi batal mulu itu ke dalam kamar Pak Kabuto yang enggak dikunci. Jadi, ya nengger mulu di mulut pintu. Jijay banget, kan.

"Woi! Sopan gak sih!" teriak Pak Kabuto dari dalam.

"Sopan sophian aja tuh Pak, Bapak aja gak bikin UU tentang kesopanan di kosan! Lagipula Bapak kentut sembrono emangnya sopan ya?" desis gue sambil narik tangan Hinata ke dalam kamar gue.

"Aduuuh, gimana niiih? Gue tatut balik ke sekolah! Nanti Pak Asuma udah nahan asap di kepalanya!" sergah gue sambil loncat-loncat di kasur. Hinata cuman geleng-geleng dugem.

"Derita lo," ucapnya sadis minah.

"Huuu! Hinata kejem amat sih! Bukannya bantuin cari solusi!" maki gue sambil loncat-loncat, makin tinggi sampe kejedot asbes.

"Yaaa, salahmu sendiri. Kenapa enggak inget?" balas Hinata tajam.

"Gue 'kan lupa! Hiks, elo bukan Hinata yang kayak dulu! Hinata yang dulu tuh baiiik banget, trus pinter, mau bantuin, pokoknya _perfect _deh! Lah sekarang, udah kayak preman!" teriak gue sambil mukul-mukul bantal babi _pinky _pemberian perampok negeri sipil pas lagi di taman bermain _*sumpe lo Sak? _

"Apaan, sih? A-aku kan masih Hinata yang dulu! Ka-kau salah menilai!" balas Hinata sambil nunjukin mukanya yang memerah.

"Alaaah, sekarang aja lo bilang begitu. Tar juga berubah lagi jadi preman pasar! Bahasa kasar, tampang pengen minta dijotos, pokoknya banyak deh! Sok manis lagi!" tukas gue sewot.

"Dah gih, keluar sana!" perintah gue sambil leyeh-leyeh di kasur.

Yang disuruh pun akhirnya pergi dari TKP.

Hum... Kalo dipikir-pikir, Hinata emang udah berubah ya. Kelakuannya makin kasar, orangnya makin gila _*digolok Hinata FC, _pokoknya sesuatuuu banget deh _*Syahrini mode on._

Aduuuh, gue jadi keingetan Pak Asuma, guru ekskul masak selain guru Seni Rupa yang tugasnya gambar empengan itu. Kalau ngajarin mah lembut, malah saking lembutnya ampe masuk mabok (majalah tembok) kalau Pak Asuma dikira bences _*dikubur Pak Asuma. _Tapi, kalo udah marah-marah, dendam Bawang Merah mah kalah ganas ama Pak Asuma. Kalo muridnya masih nyolot juga, tuh guru bisa aja main fisik. Kek tahun lalu pas lagi ekskul, katanya ada murid yang dilemparin pisang goreng yang panasnya aduhai gara-gara dari penggorengan langsung ama Pak Asuma. Gila, yah? _*dah tau nanya lagi loe! _

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_Or capital H-I-M_

Itu bukan suara burung beo _live _di Madison Square Garden _*ditabok Mbak GaGa, _melainkan _ringtone _HP gue.

Hmm... dari Ino nih. Ada apa, ya?

"Sore, Sakura ada di kuping kiri!" salam gue senyum semangat '45.

"_Gue juga tau kalo yang ngangkat elo, jenong!_" ucapnya sadis.

"Ja'at lu No! Ngatain gue jenong! Hueee..." tangis gue penuh haru _*gak tuh! _

"_Bodo ah. Oh iya, lu dimana sekarang?_" tanyanya.

"Di bawah jamban."

"_Apaaa? Jangan sedeng lo, Sak! Gua serius!_"

"Oke, oke. Gue serius, gue ada di kosan."

"_Mending lu cepetan pake seragam sekolah, trus ke sekolah! Cepetan! Pak Asuma nyariin lho! Kalo gak dateng, tar elo di-_"

"Iya, iya! Gue tau, tapi masalahnya baju seragam gue barusan gue cuci..."

"..._Jadi?_ "

"Ya basah, bego!" maki gue. Kesel gue. Udah tau abis dicuci basah, pake nanya lagi.

"_YA UDAH SIIIH! KALO NGOMONG GAK USAH PAKE TOA DONG!_" makinya.

"Ya deh, ane lagi stres soalnya. Nah, karena stres, Sakura Haruno gak bisa masuk. Udah ya, aku mau tidur dulu. Deeeh~!" pamitku, lalu langsung matiin tuh hape sambil ngelemparin HP gue ke meja belajar _*anak calon psikopat, nih! _

Haaah... Pak Asuma mau ngapain sih? Mentang-mentang gue gak ikut ekskul udah naik tensi duluan. Lagipula, ini 'kan baru pertama kalinya gue absen.

Udah ah, gue tidur ajah!

"JENOOONG! BANGUN WOOOY!" teriak seseorang dari luar yang kayaknya familiar banget dah.

Yang sering panggilin gue jenong... oh iya! Ino!

"Brisik lo babi, gue ngantuk nih." rutuk gue di dalem kamar, sambil ngiler membuat benua Australia.

"WOI! ADA RAPAT MENDADAK DI RUANG TAMU, SHION YANG NYURUH! KALO GAK DATENG LO MESTI KELUAR DARI KOSAN INI!" ancemnya.

"Arrgh, rewel banget lo! Iya deh, gue bangun! Sadis kowe!" teriak gue sambil bergumam 'ganggu tidur gue aja, lo!'.

"Oke, jadi ini mengenai apaan?" tanya gue tanpa basi-basa, asam dan garam _*apaan tuh? _

"Tau lu Shi, nanti malah ngebicarain dada si Naruto udah kotak-kotak kek serbet!" tukas Naruko sambil ngemil teri _*ketularan Sakura nih... _

"Iya temen-temen-"

"Saudara, dodol!"

"Eh, iya saudara-saudaraku yang manis, imut, cantik, seksi, pinter, taj-"

"Bacod lo!"

"Eh iya, maaf... Oke, jadi sekarang kita akan membicarakan Betty!" tegas Shion.

O'ouw, ternyata tema yang mau dibahas menghasilkan respon _*cielaaa _yang negatif.

"Haaah... Betty lagi, Betty lagi..."

"Tau, paling yang dibahas cuma kerja rodi ngebersiin pup Betty bergilir!"

"Ho'oh! Tar kalo lu ngedugem lagi, gue kasih makan nasi aking aja si Betty!"

"Iya, minumnya air pipisnya Betty aja! 'Kan hasil produksinya Betty, pasti dikira Betty itu adalah air liang teh cap semut!"

"Woooy, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, dong! Tanpa sadar kalian telah melanggar Hak Asasi Hewan alias HAH pasal 31 ayat 1!" bantah Shion secara blak-blakan.

"Emang bunyinya apa coba?" tanya Naruko, sang hakim agung hewan _*kucrut! Emangnya ada?_

"Nggg... Lupa, Ko..." balas Shion sambil mukul jidatnya. Kenapa gak sekalian mukul pantat Betty aja, biar gak berak sembarangan.

"Eh, eh, itu si Betty kenapa ya, matanya sipit trus berkaca-kaca?" tanya Ino mengalihkan topik yang sedang disidang _*dibahas kali! _

Kalo diliat sih, emang bener apa yang dibilang ama Ino. Si Betty mukanya melas, trus mau nurunin air mata lagi.

"Alamak, si Betty lucu kaliii!" puji Konan dengan logat Batak.

"Oh mai got, si Betty emang jago akting nangis yaaa!" puji Ayame seraya ngupil pake kelingking.

"Sialan, lama-lama dia bisa jadi saingan gue nih," tutur Tenten si _Queen of Drama _andalan kosan WB II.

"Imuuut!" puji Naruko antusias ngeliat makluk yang akhir-akhir ini doyan mencret.

"CROOOOOOT!" balas si Betty.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

"YA TUHAAAN! BETTY-KU MENCRET LAGEEE!"

"Gyaaa! Pupnya nyiprat ke gue! Huehuehueee..." teriak salah satu temen kosan gue. Karena gak mau numpang beken, eh, namanya dibeberin gara-gara kecipratan adonan pup laknat Betty ini, terpaksa disensor... Hehehe...

Akhirnya, Konferensi sambil Makan Brokoli (KMB) _*gak enak banget sih menu makanannya! _telah selesai.

Seluruh siswa dipersilahkan memasuki lapangan upacara. _* Lah, kok jadi upacara sih?_

Eh, salah! Maksudnya, hasil konferensi itu pun akhirnya menuai hasil yang memuaskan dan memuakkan.

Memuaskan, karena... Betty mau dijual! Hore, enggak ada perusuh lagi di kosan!

Tambah merdeka dah gua! Qiqiqiqiqi... _*apa sih? _

Yang memuakkannya? Kami semua enggak muter musik kenceng-kenceng pada malam Jumat! Kesel banget!

Jadi, yah, terpaksa deh merelakan waktu untuk membahas si hewan berdosa milik majikannya yang berdosa juga. _*ditebar beling sama Shion. _

Dan gara-gara gak nyetel musik, gue pun harus nutup kuping make _headset _hape gue dengan volume gede, soalnya malem ini 'kan giliran anak-anak mahasiswa yang muter lagu.

Bahkan, dengan volume yang udah mentok ini aja gue bisa tau mereka denger lagu apa.

Lagunya Ayuk Ting-Tong, judulnya 'Alamat Kapsul'.

Karena bener-bener keganggu, gue langsung nurun tangga trus ke arah ruang kumpul lantai 1.

"Woooi Mbak-mbak! Jangan pada brisik dong! Kuping dakuw pengang nih!" tegur gue begitu ngeliat Mbak Tayuya sama Mbak Karin lagi goyang gergaji. Coba tadi bawa kamera ato bawa HP, pasti gue fotoin atau videoin trus sebarin ke Facebook. Hehehe.

"Siapa elu? Ganggu aja! Suka-suka dong, orang ini _shift _dugem kita!" celetuk Mbak Tayuya sewot.

"Bener apa yang dibilang sama Sakura, Tayuya. Jangan setel musik keras-keras. Walaupun ini memang jadwal kita, tapi kita harus tahu etika dong." nasihat Mbak Kurenai, yang menurut gue tuh sifatnya keibuaaan banget. Sampe gue ngerasa kalo gue ini anaknya lho _*dicincang nyokap. _

"Haaah, Mbak Kurenai lagi. Mbak gak asik nih, mentang-mentang udah dewasa enggak ikut dugeman. Okey, ayo masuk ke kamar eike ajah! Kita dugeman di kamar!" ajak Mbak Tayuya sambil membawa _tape _bututnya dan temen-temennya yang masih pengen ngedugem.

"Makasih Mam..." ucapku sambil tersenyum ke Mbak.

Oh iya, soal panggilan 'Mami', gue diijinin lho manggil Mbak Kurenai kek gitu. Abis, kalo manggil 'Mbak' kayak gimanaaa gitu ya.

"Ma-sama... Sekarang tidur ya sayangku... Udah malem nih," ingat Mami Kurenai sambil menunjuk jam dinding ruang kumpul lantai 1 malem.

"Iya, met tidur Mam." pamitku, lalu menaiki tangga putar.

Udah deh, kita jalani secara cepat ajah! _*apa seh? _

Jadi, kita-kita pergi ke tempat penampungan hewan sekitar jam sepuluhan. Ketika ditanya harga Betty sewaktu dibeli, Shion menjawab :

"Lima ratus ribu."

Halah, padahal bohong banget. Emang sih waktu itu Shion lagi beruntung aja nemuin Betty lagi di bak sampah tetangga sambil ngais-ngais sampah, apalagi warna bulu si Betty putih alami _*cieleee. _

Nah, trus tadi pagi, Shion iseng-iseng membuka salah satu situs toko onlen, lalu mencari kelinci yang sama persis dengan si Betty. Untung lagi, pas ditelusuri lebih dalem, harga jual si kelinci lima ratus rebo, gals!

"Iya juga, ya. Kelinci bulu begini mah pasti mahal. Oke deh, saya hargai lima ratus ribu." kata si penjaga penampungan sambil mengambil _notes. _

Yey, makan mewah deh! _*apa sih -_-'. _

Ketika pemeriksaan badan si Betty, Shion malah rugi, mamen!

_Why? *sok Inggris dah! _

Ketika memeriksa bagian pantat Betty, tiba-tiba adonan cokelat keluar dari pantat Betty dan mengenai muka si, errr penjaganya. _*Chelsa batuk-batuk pas ngetik bagian ini. _

Saking marahnya si penjaganya, dia ngebayar tuh Betty seharga sepuluh ribu.

Drastis banget, kan? Emang gila tuh si penjaga!

Yah, emang sih itu salahnya si Betty.

Udah ah, ngapain ngebahas si Betty, yang ada bikin gue jadi kunyuk di warung Mbak Tsunade bersama 9 sista lainnya.

Tadinya sih, kalau dibayar lima ratus ribu, rencananya kita mau makan-makan di Ka Ep Ce sambil minum Slerpi, tapi kalo pake duit cepuluh reboi buat apa coba?

Yah, akhirnya kita cuman minum teh manis porsi mini semini Slerpi di Sepel seharga gopek dan nasi mini yang juga gopek. Semua itu _only at Sepen El-, _eh warung Mbak Tsunade.

"S%(! Tuh penjaga maunya apa, sih? Tega banget ngasih kelima cewek yang masih suci ini ceban!" maki Shion saking keselnya. Dia ngutukin semoga penjaganya kawin sama Julia Peres _Benchong version. _Gaston cemburu, gak ya? _*ditendang Gaston Kastanyet. _

"Sabar aja Shi, emang bukan rejekimu kali," nasihat Hinata. Tuh anak emang bisa melihat sisi positif selain pintarnya itu. Pas celana dalem motif bunga kamboja favoritnya hilang aja dia masih ngomong "Untung bukan tiang jemuran yang hilang. Kalo ilang, gue gak bisa ngejemur tau!".

"Iya tuh, gak jadi naksir gue! Padahal cakep tuh, tapi nyatanya rentenir! Huh!" rutuk Ino sambil ngelap keringatnya pake saputangan motif Narto Shaipuddin. Yah, ketenaran Narto Shaipuddin emang gak kalah jika dibandingin sama Hello Ketek di Konoha. Bahkan celana dalem anak-anak yang abal aja ada motif Narto di pasaran!

"Kucingan toh, penjaganya! Aseemmm..." umpat gue panas. Padahal, udah ditemenin sama es teh manis.

"Tau, ih! Tau gitu gue suruh Betty makan banyak aja tadi pagi, biar penjaganya dimencretin! Kesian dia, mukanya gak pernah dispa seumur hidupnya" maki Naruko sambil ngaduk-ngaduk gula yang sebenernya udah larut di es teh manisnya.

"Sadar dulu dong, woy! Kalo mencretnya kebanyakan nanti harga jual Betty jadi gopek, dong?" tebak Shion sambil ngegaruk pantatnya _*jorok mamen! _

"Biarin! Biar tau rasa! Lagipula elu juga kagak kere kan?" balas Konan sambil ngelap dahinya yang keringetan.

"Lha? Trus, gue traktirin elu semua apaan dong kalo cuman dikasih gopek? Lu pada mau gua jajanin lima puluh perak per orang? " tanya Shion balik.

"Eh, kalau kalian dikasih gopek, Mbak punya lho dua jajanan murmer yang total harganya cuman 50 perak! Mau tahu, gak? Baru _launching, _lho! Uya Koeya aja suka sama yang satu ini!" tawar Mbak Tsunade sambil ngedip-ngedip ala bences genit.

Kami semua menganga penuh ketakjuban _*lebay banget. _

"Weeeh? Apaan tuh Mbak? Kasih tau, dong!" teriak kami gak sabaran. Kalo Mbak Tsunade yang bikin, pasti _de bezt _lah.

"TARAAA!" lengking Mbak Tsunade sambil membuka tudung besi bundar yang sering dipake di restoran berkelas _*alaaah, kayak elo udah pernah nyoba makan di sana aja, Sak. _

Lutut kami semua melemas. Udah gila kali ya yang bikin. Gue tarik deh omongan yang muji Mbak Tsunade _is de bezt._ Masa menunya...

"...satu plastik mini berisi lima butir kacang tanah unyil yang dilapisi dengan kulit ayam goreng berbumbu bisa kalian dapatkan dengan harga dua puluh lima perak! Dan minumannya, TARAAA!" teriak Mbak Tsunade sambil membuka tudung yang satu lagi.

Kami makin melemas. Gila aja, tudungnya segede bagong tapi yang di dalemnya kek makanan semut, blas!

"Inilah dia, es teh manis dengan gelas ukuran tutup botol sirup ABCDEFG, dengan harga dua puluh lima perak juga! Semua itu hanya di Cafe Mbak Tsunade!"

Kami semua cengo' berjamaah.

"Mbak, Mbak Tsunade gak salah takaran 'kan? Seunyil begitu mah makanannya boneka berbi lagi diet masal!" celetuk kami lemes.

"Ini jajanan kalo duit kalian sekarat! Jadi, para pengemis pasti ngantre di sini!"

Oh mai gooot, plis deh Mbak Tsunade. Kosan kita yang megah ini kenapa mesti jadi tempat antre para pengemis? Cape deeeh! _*kayak lu udah perfect aja, Sak! _

Sejak saat Betty enggak diperhatikan ataupun disentuh a.k.a udah enggak ada lagi, kehidupan anak kosan WB II, tepatnya di lantai dua mulai berbeda.

Ya, yang elo baca di bawah ini, bakal jadi saksi atas bukti-bukti mereka yang bak kupu-kupu lepas dari kepompong. _*lebay looo... _

Ino dan Shion yang awalnya jarang dugeman, sekarang malah diskotik yang jadi tumpangan barunya.

Hinata? Tenang aje, setelah gue bilang dia kek preman, dia akhirnya insap trus balik lagi ke roh aslinya. _*gaje lo Sak!_

Temari, Ayame, dan Konan udah sering jalan-jalan keluar buat kecengin cowok-cowok. Idiiih, cewek kok udah kayak banci ya. Colek sana colek sini, kalo kantong udah kering kemarau baru cari kecengan yang kantongnya tebel. _*Temari, Ayame, dan Konan: Kalo mau ikutan bilang aje, Sak! Gratis biaya pendaftaran! _

Tenten, rencananya klub drama bakal main drama di Teater Nasional Konoha yang berjudul 'Si Pietoeng dari Betawi-Boedoet (_Reversal_)' dan mendapat peran sebagai si Pietoeng, jadi dia mesti rajin latihan silat yang bercampur tari hula-hula gadungan _*ngawur bin asal dari si author_ di teater sekolahnya.

Naruko sih alesannya lebih mulia. Dia sekarang ikut bimbel 'ChiyoGAMA', yaitu bimbel memasak dan mencuci segala macem kek piring, gelas, sampe cuci rambut. Emang sih, kalo elo-elo pasti pada ngira 'Sinting kali ye, belajar nyuci piring sampe bimbel segala!'. Karena... Yah, gue juga ngerasa aneh sama mata pelajaran yang diambil oleh adiknya Naruto ini.

Anko sekarang doyan main kasino di sebuah tempat kasino bernama 'Dono KASINO Indro'. Maksud dari nama nya tuh sebenernya si Dono yang punya nih kasino tapi Indro, kekasih gelapnya, yang merebut tempat kasino itu ikut-ikutan nyantelin namanya di papan nama itu. Yah, emang dasarnya kalo punya gebetan kita mesti memanfaatkannya, ya. _*readers, jangan hiraukan omongan sesat Sakura ini! _

Tuh, kan? Banyak banget?

Emang, dosa mereka 'kan bejibun! Kesel gue! _*emang situ enggak ada dosa apa? _

Sekarang gue lagi di kamar, tepatnya sedang leyeh-leyeh dan akhirnya ketekz gue terpampang seksi oleh mata _author, _malah seksinya mengalahkan bokong _*disambet Jennifer Lopez. _

Saking bosennya, kubuka album biru yang penuh debu dan kusam, lalu kupandangi semua gambar diri. _*itu mah lagu jeng! _Eh, salah! Maksudnya, gue ngambil album foto warna pink dari bawah ranjang gue.

Tuh album masih baru, _so _gak berdebu apalagi kusam kek album fotonya Meli Guslow. En bentuknya sedang yang kalo dibayangin sih segede kamera digital. Jadi kalo nampilin gambar, ya cuman selembar doang.

Itu berisi semua foto-foto narsis kejayaan anak kosan WB II dari masa gue dateng ke kosan sampe masa spesies _Homo sapiens _punah karena letusan gunung Toba 74.000 tahun yang lalu. Eh salah, maksudnya sampe masa dimana momen gue jadi mak comblang.

Yah, tuh foto-foto lumayan lucu juga. Ada foto koleksi upil-upil dan bulu mata yang diplastikin punya Shion. Taukah Anda, siapa yang memproduksi upil-upil sama bulu hidung itu? _So _pasti, Naruto. Cowok pujaan cewek gelisah a.k.a GELI-geli baSAH itu.

Ada lagi foto Almarhumah HP Temari yang jatuh ke lubang WC dalam keadaan digelinangi air vivis dari si pemilik, juga foto Mbak Tsunade jagain warungnya sambil ngupil pake dua jari. Dan foto yang baru-baru ini... foto hasil jepretan Tenten, yaitu ketek Pak Kabuto yang lagi tidur. Sumpah, kaos yang dipakainya basah di bagian ketek! _*ewww... _

Karena bosen ngeliat fotonya bolak-balik seribu kali _*cepet amir, _gue langsung ambil boneka babi gue yang berwarna pink berukuran sedang. Kalo idungnya dipencet, kata si oom penjual sih bakal ngerespon pertanyaan kita. Makanya, waktu itu gue langsung main ambil ke kasir saking tertariknya sama tuh boneka.

"Babi, kita main tebak-tebakan yuuuks!" tawar gue pada si babi. Gue pun menekan hidung si babi yang mirip hidung solmet gue, Ino.

"NGOOOK..."

"Siiip. Nih! Apakah Bahasa Inggrisnya 'aku kamu pikir-pikir'?" tanya gue.

"NGAK NGUK NGIIIK!" jawab si babi sotoy. Gue jotos kepalanya karena sotoynya itu _*ditusuk clurit sama WWF. _

"Salah sih... jawabannya ya _I you think think, _alias Ayu TinkTink!" jawab gue. Si babi melengos.

"OKE! Karna lu kalah sama gue, gue kasih tebak-tebakan lagi! Apakah Bahasa Inggrisnya 'kamu bisa gigi, aku merah muda matahari?"

"NGUK NGAK NGOK, NGAIK NGIK NGAAAK!" jawab si babi.

Gue pentokin kepala si babi ke tembok.

"Yeee... sotoy luw! Jawabannya ya 'yu kentut, ai pingsan'! Gimana sih lu?" maki gue kepada si babi yang aslinya gak berdosa itu.

Karena esmosi, gue lempar tuh babi ke pintu kamar gue. Dasar babi gak bisa diajak kompromi!

Gue pun _refreshing *cielaaaah... _ke luar kosan.

Karena kosan gue kosong. Yang ada paling cuman Mbak Tsunade sama Pak Kabuto. Dua sejoli yang bisa bikin ibu kos jeles abis.

Ah! Gue main ke WB I aja! Kali-kali 'kan ada yang gak ekskul, jadi bisa diajak main. Gak kayak temen-temen gue, sok sibuk.

"Ya dong, kita harus membuat generasi bangsa kita maju! Murid-muridnya harus punya kemampuan yang _double _dan berkualitas!" teriak Ino saat belajar massal di ruang TV. Halah, bilang aja kalo mau kecengin cowok-cowok pas ekskul!

"Mbak Nunuuung... Apa kabar?" sapa gue pada Mbak Nunung, penjaga kos WB I. Yah, setaralah sama Pak Kabuto.

"Lu liat gue sehat apa kagak?" tanyanya jutek abiz.

"Enggak tuh, kayak orang sakaw. Hahaha..." jawab gue. Lagian, ditanya baek-baek jawabannya bibir monyong satu kilometer.

"Ngapain lu ke sini?"

"Mau main aja tuh, Mbak," jawab gue sambil masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar manusia aneh..." begitulah kata Mbak Nunung pas gue mau masuk.

"Halooou? Eni bodi hir? _(anybody here?)_" tanya gue begitu di pintu masuk.

Sepi. Cuman itu doang pendapat gue tentang kosan ini.

Aneh, gak biasanya kayak gini. Biasanya kan ada Naruto lagi makan mie ayam di tangga, Sasuke yang jontornya kumat lagi biasanya lagi nonton sambil belajar _*ini baru namanya teladan en gaul!, _kalo enggak Sasori sepupuku teryayang sedang masak sama Deidara en Kiba lagi rebutan handuk bergambar hantu Ancol.

Entah mata gue lagi rada gak siwer, gue ngeliat ada kertas warna putih yang lagi bertengger dengan seksi di meja ruang TV lantai 1. Yup, kosan White Bird punya ruang TV dan ruang tamu di tiap lantai.

Karena penasaran, gue lari ke arah sana, lalu mengambil kertas yang penuh tulisan ceker ayam kek tulisan dokter.

_Untuk Mbak Nunung ato siapapun yang baca surat ini._

_Mbak, maafkan kami ya, kami pergi gak bilang-bilang. Kami mau nonton konser Soul-Lee alias Sule live di Konoha, jadi Mbak sendirian deh. Kami janji dah bakal beliin Mbak poster animalband baru yang bernama KUTU dengan personilnya yang sebanyak seribu serangga itu, atau nomer hape bences tajir yang sering mangkal di bak sampah buat nyari duit, hahaha._

_Udah ya Mbak, capek nih tangan nulis. Bagus kan tulisan gue, Mbak! Gue kan __hewan__ manusia baek, ngewakilin temen-temen buat ijin!_

_Yang nulis,_

_Naruto._

_Yang pergi,_

_Semuanya. _

Wuakakak! Sumpah, ini surat lucu bangeet! Yang nulis pasti lagi kebelet pipis makanya nulis sebagus ayam nulis surat ijin masuk RSJ ini.

Karena takut ngelanggar privasi _*gaya loeee_, gue beranjak keluar.

BRAK!

Aduh, sakit! Siapa sih yang nabrak gue pas di depan pintu? Nyari ribut, lo? _*tampang sangar ala preman mode on._

"Sakura? Ngapaen lo di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang kali ini make masker motif khas Louis Pitton.

"Wot? Ini Pantat Ayam ya? Kok pulang dari konsernya Sule? Gak seru ya?" tanya gue macem-macem.

"Lu tau dari mana kalau kita pada nonton Sule?"

"Hehehe, gue baca surat kalian... Udah gih, jelasin napa lo gak ikut ke konser Sule?"

"Bukannya gak seru, tapi artisnya, Sule, mendadak sakit flu bulu kemoceng. Akhirnya diganti sama..." Sasuke nunduk.

"...sama siapa? Amink?"

"NEHI!"

"Julia Peres sama Dewi Sissik?"

"Itu sih tontonannya Pak Jiraiya, guru Bimbingan Konseling kelas XI!"

"Trus siapa dong?"

"...siapa lagi kalo bukan Udin, Briptu Norman, sama yang lagi tenar di Indonesia katanya... Ayu Tink-Tink!" teriak Pantat Ayam prustaseee _*alaaay... _

"Mereka 'kan artis Indo yang tenar di KuTube!" tambahnya dengan suara menjerit _*emangnya bisaaa? _

"Lah, bukannya Sule itu artis Indo juga?"

"Iya, tapi 'kan Sule udah _go international_! Hampir menyamai Aknes Monikah!" jawabnya lebay.

"Iya dah, terserah lu aja. Oh iya, Sas, kerjain orang lagi yuk? Gue lagi nganggur, nih!" ajak tgue selaku _Partner In Crime *sok CSI lo... _

"Males. Lagipula, gue mesti siap-siap buat besok. Gue ada LDKS yang disponsori oleh Getzbhy. Gue dikarantina tiga hari di Jakarta," tuturnya sambil beranjak ke kamar.

"LDKS kok sponsornya sama merk gel rambut sih? Itu bukannya Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Siswa ya? Itu 'kan dari OSIS,"

"Bukan, tapi Latihan Dasar Ketampanan Siswa. Seharusnya, Konoha harus bangga karena gue berhasil mewakili Konoha," sergahnya.

GUBRAK!

"Ya amplop... Kelihatan _cool _gini nyatanya narsis lo! Pasti ngacanya seribu kali! Gue bilangin ke _Fans Club _elo, lho!" ancem gue.

"Hn, bomat. Hidup hidup gue, mulut mulut gue. Udah gih, sono lu." kata Sasuke gak nyambung sambil naik tangga ke kamarnya yang pas di depan tangga itu.

"SOMBONG LO! Katanya suka sama gue!"

"Emang kapan bilangnya?" tanyanya watados. Sialan, gue ngomong gini udah dengan resiko nanggung malu, malah ditanggepin dingin.

"Wa-Waktu ada kembang api nyasar eh meledak-ledak pas perayaan RT kita sebagai pemenang lomba tarik tambang antar ibu RT!" jawab gue. Kalo elo gak tau juga Sas, baca Chappie 4! Gak tau lagi? Gue bogem lo! _*sok bisa aja lu... _

"Hn, itu 'kan dulu. Sekarang udah beda lagi."

"Se-Serius?" tanya gue masih dengan muka mirip daging shabu-shabu belom di-_grill. _

"Iya, yang sekarang gue taksir 'kan Sakura Haruno-UPS!" celetuk Sasuke yang berakibat fatal pada jantungnya. _*elo juga kali, Sak... _

"Cieee... ternyata, dia masih suka sama gue! Uhuuuy!" teriak gue jumpalitan.

"U-Udah ah, pulang sono ke kosan lu!" teriaknya sambil lari pontang-panting ke kamar kosannya.

BLAM!

Uhuuuy! Sasuke ternyata kepincut juga sama gue! Hehehe, gue jadi inget taruhan sama Mbak Tsunade.

*Plesbek* _*kampung banget yaaa... _

_"Mbak Tsunade, kemaren gue ditembak lho sama aki-aki idola Mbak, Sasuke." teriak gue girang ala semut rang-rang._

_"Serius lo? Boong kali!" balesnya sambil makan rujak cingur buatannya sendiri. Sedangkan gue lagi makan kacang kulit ayam goreng lima biji yang harganya super duper miring itu. Minumnya? Teh sebesar tutup botol sirup ABCDEFG._

_"Serius Mbak'e! Taruhan yo!" ajak gue. Eh, Mbak Tsunade langsung berdiri sambil nunjuk jidat gue._

_"Ocre! Kalo menang, tuh rempeyek ayam sekardus buat elo! Kalo gue kalah, nanti tuh rempeyek masih sama gue!" balesnya._

_Rempeyek ayam? Huaaa, mau banget! _

*End of Plesbek*

Hehehe, bentar lagi tuh rempeyek jadi milik guaaa... Hahaha! _*mbak Kunti mode on. _

Gue nahan ketawa sambil melangkah ke luar. Sesuatu banget, yaaa...

Pas gue nyampe di kamar, mendadak gue dapet rejeki runtuh. Kalo dibilang durian runtuh sih gue gak mau, apalagi kalo yang gue bilang itu isinya durian busuk. Mending kalo durian monthong seger nan dingin _*maunya elo... _

Di kamar gue telah ada satu dus emas murni satu ton eh satu dus gak tau isinya apa. Pas gue ke arah si dus, ada sepucuk surat bertengger seksi di atasnya.

Gue baca deh _*ya iyalah, di mana-mana surat bukan dijilat, neng! _

_Prom Tsunade, Tu Sakura *itu _English _ndeso banget!_

_Udah deh Sak, gua percaya sekarang elo ditembak sama si rambut ayam mencuat itu. Soalnya tadi gue mau nganter es cendol rasa oncom spesial buat Sasuke, eh malah nemu Sasuke yang lagi ngobrol sama elu. Yaudah deh, saking cemburunya gue tuang tuh cendol ke badan gue secara dramatis. Kata orang-orang lewat, gue kayak lagi mandi lintah. Abis itu, gue nyanyi lagu 'Kau yang Mengupiliku' karya Syackhrienie sambil nari kecak di jalan. Mereka pada bilang gue gila. Mereka kali yang gila!_

_Yaudah deh, langsung aja. Karena gue masih sayang rempeyek ayam gue, jadi gue kasih lu bahan-bahannya aja. Ada resepnya di kardusnya. Tapi, abis dipake resepnya dibuang, ya. Itu resep rahasia ala ane!_

_Itu aja dah. Udahan dulu ya, gue mau BAB doeloe. Byeee..._

Wadepak? Gue cuman dikasih bahan-bahan rempeyeknya aja? Gilaaa, gue gak bisa masak rempeyek!

Apalagi kata Pak Kabuto, gue gak boleh sembarangan ke dapur tanpa penjagaan ketat dari temen kosan atau Pak Kabuto. Makanya, kalo tiap gue mau masak, tuh mbak-mbak kosan lantai satu siap menjaga artis yang satu ini _*ngimpi banget looo! _

Kenapa Pak Kabuto bilang begitu? Soale, tiap gue masak, adaaa aja kecelakaan. Misal, kayak ngerebus air sampe airnya gosong _*emangnya bisa?, _ngerebus telor gak mateng-mateng karena gue nyalain kompor apinya mini pas Pak Kabuto masang spanduk gede-gede yang bertuliskan _*cielaahh.. _:

"HEMAT GAS, GAS MAHAL TAOK!"

Sumpeh, tu tulisan nyari ribut amat. Akhirnya, sebagai warga negara yang baek, gue harus menunggu solmet gue sampe balik!

Sayangnya, yang namanya Sakura Haruno kalo udah laper ya mesti makan _*semua manusia juga gitu kali!_

So, tanpa pengawalan dari _bodyguard-bodyguard _gue yang sok sibuk, gue pun membawa kardus berisi bahan-bahan itu ke dapur, lalu langsung membuka isi dari kardus dan mulai membaca resepnya. _*author saranin, resepnya jangan ditiru. Yang ada juga malah gagal mameeen!_

_Rempeyek Ayam ala Mbak Tsunade_

_Bahan-bahan:_

_-400 gr tepung tepung TAPIRoka *tapioka kali..._

_-1/2 sendok bebek tepung terigu_

_-1/2 kg ayam mutilasi, kulit dan dagingnya dicubit-cubit eh disuwir-suwir dahulu_

_-6 siung bawang pink *emang ada ya?_

_-100 butir kemiri_

_-1 botol bir bulan bekas yang diisi ketumbar bubuk_

_-1.000.000 cc air kalo bukan musim kering, 0,1 cc kalo lagi kemarau_

_-Garam semau elo_

_-3 butir TAK (Telor Ayam Kampung)_

_-100% niat buat bikin rempeyek ayam_

_Cara bikinnya:_

_-Garam, bawang pink, kemiri, dan ketumbar dicampur sampe bersatu! Kalo gak bisa, NDESO! *plak!_

_-Air, tepung TAPIRoka, tepung terigu, TAK dicampur. Jangan lupa memasak menggunakan 100% niat buat bikin rempeyek. Jangan pake 100% niat buat bikin racun._

_-Kemudian, masukkan cubitan eh suwiran ayam mutilasi tadi ke dalam adonan tepung, lalu campurin juga tuh bumbu yang tadi elo bikin._

_-Tau apa selanjutnya? Gak tau? NDESO! Langkah terakhirnya ya goreng di minyak BeeMall-Lee! Saring and sajikan kepada yang berhak makan!_

_By Tsunade cakep nian_

CAKEP? Apa gak salah tuh?

Tanpa banyak bacot karena gue ngebut ngetiknya, gue langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan lalu mengocok bumbu-bumbu dan lainnya.

Nah, bagian yang ini nih yang bikin gue ngompol _*najong, udah SMA aja masih ngompol lo Sak!_

Soal menggoreng!

Ah, tapi ini demi perut gue! Sabar ya lambung, aku sedang memasak cemilan yang menjadi resep rahasia Mbak Tsunade!

Gue tuang tuh minyak yang disuruh sama Mbak Tsunade yang rumornya di TV tuh menyebabkan bibir jontor kek si ayam Antartika itu. Lalu, gue nyalain tuh kompor.

Tiba-tiba, tuh minyak meletup-letup. Gue bergidik ngeri.

Langsung gue tuangin tuh adonan tipis-tipis setipis kertas HVS ke dalem penggorengan. Dan tanpa sadar...

Minyak sialan itu meletup dan mengenai lengan gue.

Karena selama ini gue belom pernah kena minyak, gue teriak kejang-kejang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak gue sambil lompat-lompat orang gila.

Tiba-tiba, Ino dateng ke belanda (belakang dapur) dan ngeliatin gue kayak orang abis PMS.

"SAKURA JENOOONG! DIBILANGIN GAK BOLEH MASAK SENDIRIAN!"

Tapi, gue udah gak denger apa-apa lagi, soalnya gue udah terlanjur menutup mata. Gak tau deh. Pokoknya gue lagi gak sadar dah.

"Ngggh..." dengung gue pas mata gue kembali terbuka.

Kok gue bisa di kamar gue sendiri sih? Siapa yang ngegendong gue?

Gue melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri gue.

Ada Ino, Hinata, Tenten di kiri, dan Konan, Ayame, Shion, Naruko, dan Temari di samping kanan gue.

"Lah, kok gue di tempat tidur sih? Bukannya gue tadi di belakang dapur ya?" tanya gue.

"Sakura..." Hinata mulai berbicara.

"...kenapa ke dapur sendirian? Hah?" tanya si Ino langung maen potong.

"Ta-tadi gue dapet hadiah isi bahan-bahan bikin rempeyek ayam dari Mbak Tsunade gara-gara menang taruhan, trus gue ke dapur buat masakin tuh bahan, tapi nyatanya gue kena minyak..."

"UDAH DIBILANG GAK BOLEH SENDIRIAN KE SONO!" teriak Ino marah.

"Sa-sabar Ino, i-itu kan hanya kebetulan. Bagian mana yang terkena letupan minyak?" tanya Hinata dengan sabar.

"I-ini." ujarku sambil menunjukkan bekas luka di lengan kiri.

"YA TUHAN! LUKANYA GEDE BANGET!"

"Iya , segede kacang ijo tapi teriaknya kayak orang gila!" sambar Ino kesel.

"Gue kan emang belom pernah kena letupan minyak, Ino-pig! Marah-marah melulu lo!" teriak gue kesel. Abis dari tadi ini anak kerjanya marah-marah mulu.

"MANA? KATANYA KITA SODARA? TAPI KOK GUE DITINGGAL MULU? JANJI-JANJI DOANG, GAYA LO SEMUA! GUE MENDING TINGGAL DI RUMAH AJA! GUE UDAH KESEL KALO GUE DIPERLAKUKAN KAYAK GINI MULU!" teriak gue sambil melimpahkan segala amarah yang gue tahan.

Semua ada bungkam.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Sakura. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan dunia luar..." pinta Tenten.

"I-iya, Sakura. Kami tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Kumohon jangan pergi," pinta Hinata.

Yang lain pada mengangguk menyesal.

.

.

.

"...hhh. Jadi, kalo gue masih pengen di sini, apa yang bakal lo lakuin?"

"Kami janji, bakal mengurangi kegiatan kami!" sahut mereka mantap.

"Janji, ya."

"IYA!" teriak mereka.

"...baiklah. Gue masih mau tinggal di sini lagi, kok. Lagipula, gue sebenernya gak ada niat buat pergi ke kosan lain, kok. Karena... gue masih sayang elo semua,"

"HOREEEEEEE!" teriak mereka gembira.

Setelah itu, kami semua pada pesta. Ya, pesta makan rempeyek.

THE END OF CHAPPIE 5

Author's Note:

Gimana? Humornya gak kerasa ya?

Maap, aku lagi birit-birit soalnya. Inilah balesan reviewnya!

Kitsune murasaki is a little monster: Makasih reviewnya. Oh iya, 'drama queen' tuh artinya 'ratu drama'. Jadi, si Tenten ini orangnya doyan banget akting J

Ichan Haruno: Makasih J

Oke, review lagi yaaaa!

Salam Lil' Monster,

Cha2luvGaGa


End file.
